Perfect dark kids
by Peachrocks
Summary: Completed. The Perfect Light play is finally on, but what happens when two certain villians are out for revenge?
1. Cast list

Okay first let me say that this story is just a fun story. It would never happen and I'm not suggesting it would. Imagine the time is now, and assume that the characters are aged 9 (unless stated otherwise) even if this isn't possible.   
  
With that here is the cast, some from my previous fic…in this Fic despite the last names, Joanna and Jonathan are not related, but Velvet and Joanna are sisters, I just don't want Jonathan to be without a last name.   
  
Joanna Dark: The Show off, likes to be right.  
  
Jonathan Dark: The sarcastic, funny but sometimes serious guy.  
  
Velvet Dark: The girl who is always in Joanna's shadow.  
  
Daniel Carrington: The smart guy who is still reasonably cool with others  
  
Natasha Filnaro: The smart and cool girl. (A/N: I just gave Natasha that last name so don't go searching for it)  
  
Sean Lomberson: The average, nice guy  
  
Cassandra De Vries: The school bitch who hates losing  
  
Trent Easton: The guy who has a strange obsession with the colour red   
  
Terrence Dalkrad: The bully who gets along nicely with Cassandra  
  
Dr. Caroll: The Teacher   
  
Grimshaw: The nerd  
  
Foster: The guy obsessed with violence. (Nah it won't get that violent)  
  
Bob Tendisper: The guy who is popular for reasons unknown… (A cookie to who can work out who this is. No, not a real one a virtual cookie).   
  
Elvis Mangarae: The strange Alien (normal age)  
  
Mr. Blonde: The scary, mysterious, weird guy who lives in mystery (normal age)  
  
That's all the main characters I can think of, if you want anybody in this or have ideas of what the kids can get up to just let me know. 


	2. Beginning of the first day

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Perfect Dark, any characters in Perfect Dark. I do my own characters except for the ones which are obvious rip offs of other characters, although I did make them up, they are obviously not originally mine.

Joanna gave a deep sigh as she ate breakfast.

"What's up Jo?" Her sister Velvet asked

"Oh just school starting again, its annoying" Joanna said

"Yeah, it sucks a bit, but at least we get to see how the others are doing" Velvet replied

"I bet Jonathan is even more annoying this year" Joanna grumbled "Oh are you brother and sister, you sure look like it" Joanna put on a voice as many people had questioned Jo about if she had any relation to Jonathan.

"Don't worry about them or him" Velvet said but Joanna continued ignoring her

"Then it's, 'are you sure you aren't related'. Honestly the next time Jonathan annoys me he'll get a swift kick from yours truly" Joanna said

"Well keep that thought to yourself and imagine you are kicking him but don't actually do it. Jonathan's a nice guy sometimes; he just gets kicks out of annoying you. You are a bit of a show off at times" Velvet said, but she said the wrong thing.

"ME! A show off! Jonathan a nice guy, what's in this orange juice?" Joanna shouted

Velvet sighed knowing Joanna was in one of her moods which meant she was a ripe target for Jonathan. Soon it was time for them to wait for the bus. Already waiting was Sean, Velvet met him a few days back, he was from Australia and his parents moved over about 2 months ago. The bus pulled up just as they were chatting.

"Hey Sean, this is my sister Joanna" Velvet said

"Hi Joanna" Sean said politely

"Hi' Joanna replied shortly as she got on the bus still in a huff

"Don't mind her, she's in a mood" Velvet said as she got on the bus

"I heard that! AND I'm NOT in a MOOD" Joanna shouted back

"Joanna, you are fortunate we are the first stop, if Jonathan was on the bus he'd be able to annoy you to death" Velvet said

"Okay, breathe Jo, breathe" Joanna said to herself as the 3 took their seats and the bus started.

"So Sean, what's it like in Australia?" Velvet asked making conversation

"Nice, although I like it here too. What's it like at school" Sean asked

"Velvet how do you know him?" Joanna asked

"I met him a few days back, maybe you didn't notice but I introduced you just now" Velvet said

"Oh just things are on my mind. Sorry if I was rude to you before" Joanna said recovering from her mood.

"It's alright. I'm Sean Lomberson, as your sister told you, I'm from Australia and I moved about 2 months ago. Not sure why Mum just said we had to" Sean said

"I'm Joanna Dark, everybody calls me Jo though" Joanna replied

The bus stopped yet again and Cassandra was waiting with Terrence

"That's the school bitch" Velvet whispered in Sean's ear

"That's not a nice thing to say" Sean whispered back

"Once you meet her you see if you can find a better word for it" Velvet replied

Cassandra walked up to Sean.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cassandra said in a very demanding voice

"Errr… I'm Sean… I'm new here" Sean replied

"Leave him alone Cass" Joanna said

"New huh? You'll like it here" Cassandra said with a big evil smile

"Yes you will, we'll make sure of that" Terrence cracked his knuckles

Sean didn't reply as the two sat at the back of the bus…

"Okay school bitch and school bastard seems fair" Sean said quietly to Velvet and Joanna

"Ha, didn't think of that one. Terrence is like Cassandra's lackey anything she wants he will do it" Joanna said laughing a little.

"Yes whatever you do, don't tick either of them off if you want to be in one piece by the end of the day" Velvet added

"Sounds like good advice" Sean replied

The bus stopped again and Jonathan, Foster and Trent got on.

"What's your obsession with red, it's really bad…" Jonathan said looking at Trent's red jumper, red hat, red pants and red and black sneakers. Sean looked at his own clothes, he had a red T-shirt and a red and white jacket with black pants with black sneakers, he knew that after looking at Trent he wouldn't get picked on for that reason at least.

"Leave me alone Jonathan… I'll tell" Trent replied

"Whatever, that joke is getting old anyway. Hi girls" Jonathan turned to Joanna and Velvet

"Hey Jon, how'd your holidays go" Velvet asked

"Great! Who's this guy?" Jonathan asked

"I'm Sean, yeah I'm new" Sean said not knowing Jonathan too well.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan, don't be put off by my show on Trent, he was ticking Foster off by putting ice down his back and then started flicking his ear" Jonathan said

"Oh yes, you are such a hero" Joanna said sarcastically

"Don't get me started or I'll start spreading the rumour that we are related" Jonathan threatened

"That was you!" Joanna started to steam

"No… geez take it easy, it was as annoying for me as it was for you so there" Jonathan replied

"Why would anybody think you two were related?" Sean asked

"We share the same last name… Vel and I are sisters, but I am in no way related to him" Joanna said

"How long you been here?" Jonathan asked

"2 months, moved from Australia" Sean explained yet again

"Ah. That's cool. You'll get on great with the people here, but watch for Cassandra, Trent and Terrence. They are really nasty when they get together" Jonathan said

"Yes Velvet's given me that advice. I've already seen two of them together" Sean said

"Yup they are pretty nasty" Jonathan said. They could talk a little louder as the bus was filling with chatter.

The bus stopped once more. Daniel and Natasha got on they sat down and started talking.

"Hello everyone" Daniel sat in front of Velvet and Joanna

"Hi guys" Natasha said sitting next to Daniel

"How are you going Daniel" Foster asked

"Very well thanks. Did you watch Goldeneye last night? It's fairly old now but I still like it" Daniel said

"Yeah I did! I like the game too, I love going around with an RCP-90 and blasting everybody to death" Foster said

"Lovely image there Foster" Natasha replied

"You play the game too, so you know what I am on about" Foster replied

"Yeah but I still think Perfect Light is better" Natasha said

"It is no doubt good. The weapons are great" Foster said

"I can't help but think there is slight similarity between Jacqueline Light and Joanna" Jonathan said

"I could say the same about Jack Light and you as well Jonathan" Joanna said

"Let's get one thing straight are Jack and Jackie brother and sister?" Velvet asked

"According to Common, there was a part in the game where they were going to be brother and sister but it was removed" Daniel said putting on his know it all voice.

"Who cares, what I love doing is holding the door with Jackie's body and firing bullets and throwing knives, outside the firing range at the people outside. Especially that Boster, he just annoys me" Foster said

The bus stopped once more for Bob and Grimshaw.

"Greetings everybody" Bob said

"Hello Bob" mostly everybody replied as Bob took a seat behind Joanna and Velvet and sat down.

"Anyway Perfect Light is really good. Although Limsore is a real nerd, he just gets on my nerves" Jonathan said

"How good are you at Perfect Light?" Sean asked

"Well, we play it at least once a week together" Jonathan said

"I play as well. I'm not bad I think" Sean said

"That's what all of us say. Except for Joanna, she thinks she's so perfect" Jonathan replied

"Hey, just because I kicked your butt and bragged about doesn't mean I think I'm perfect" Joanna said

"Yeah only because you used Levis with a Jackie head. That's cheap Jo, before I beat you always, and you've only beaten me once so don't brag" Jonathan replied

"Fine, but just because I like Astec/Human appearance doesn't make me cheap" Joanna replied

"It's annoying how you can't play as a Credar, even in counter co op mode" Velvet said

"Yeah you just have to play as damned Mr. Scarlet" Natasha said

"I think Credar looks really weird in human form. Really bright red hair like that freaks me out" Bob shuddered slightly

"Yeah the only thing that stops Trent choosing Mr. Scarlet in the combat simulator is the fact that there is Kent Weston who seems to love red even more than Trent does if that's humanly possible" Jonathan said

The bus stopped and the kids got out. They headed to where the rest of the class was grouped. A woman with long light brown hair stood at the front she was the principal.

"Welcome to another year of fun learning" The principal said

The students groaned

"Yes, we love it as much as you do. No kidding, but let's make this less painless for both of us shall we?" The principal said

"I could bore you with stuff like telling you to throw trash in the bin, or telling the littlies where everything is but I can save that for their teachers. Or I could further tell you that there is a gaming competition on, but you don't want to hear about that" The principal said. Any student who was daydreaming instantly snapped out of it.

"Oh so you do want to listen? Alright, now this may only appeal to some of you but there are three competitions this year. The Pokemon competition, the Mario kart: Double Dash competition and another competition that will be voted on later." The Principal said and murmurs filled the crowd.

"Anyway I'll leave it to the teachers to tell you about that who are waiting for you" The Principal said

"That however doesn't give you any excuse not to work hard. Anyway, I want to go eat breakfast since I'm starving so go bother your teachers" The principal said and she got a small laugh from the crowd before they headed off into their rooms.

"Wow, those sound great" Daniel said

"Of course they do since you know you'll win" Jonathan said

"Only the pokemon one, I got no hope at Double Dash" Daniel replied

"Don't count your chickens before they are hatched Danny" Natasha walked past

"Don't call me that Natty" Daniel replied but she had walked near the door but she suddenly stopped.

Daniel bumped into Natasha, causing Jonathan to bump into Daniel causing Sean to bump into Jonathan causing Velvet to bump into Sean and so on.

"What's the hold up" Foster shouted

"No idea" Grimshaw replied

"Got ya wallet" Terrance said and then raised it above his head

"Give it back!" Grimshaw jumped and tried to get it from Terrance but he was too tall

"Wanna beg for it" Terrance laughed as did Cassandra and Trent

"Terrence, give it back" Jonathan turned around and faced Terrence

"Make me!" Terrence replied as the entire class seemed to gather in a circle around the door with Grimshaw still jumping trying to get his wallet back.

"What is the problem" A new voice came it sounded computerized as a small laptop like object floated in between the crowd. It had eyes in place of the screen.

"What the hell are you" Terrence said

"I am your teacher, Mr. Caroll, or Dr. Caroll, whichever you prefer" Dr. Caroll told him

"Okay. Dan, Nat own up… which one of you created this great joke" Terrence said dropping Grimshaw's wallet and he caught it and disappeared into the crowd.

"I happen to be no joke; I am your teacher get inside now!" Dr. Caroll said in a demanding voice

"Okay, since you won't own up both of you are going to get it" Terrence said walking past Dr. Caroll and headed to Natasha and Daniel.

"Fine, I hate to have to use this on the first day but…" Dr. Caroll said before suddenly a lightning charge came from his eyes and zapped Terrence in the back giving him a shock.

"AHHH!" Terrence shouted jumping in surprise

"Do you want me to get the principal" Dr. Caroll asked

"Fine, let's make this even more funny" Terrance said

Dr. Caroll left.

"Excellent now that he is gone, I can beat the crap out of you two" Terrance said and took a swing at Daniel but Jonathan blocked his fist.

"Back off, if you read the notice we got 3 weeks ago you idiot you would have seen that our teacher is indeed that machine" Jonathan said

"Since when do you back the nerds up Dark?" Terrance asked

"Since you started making an arse out of yourself Terrence" Jonathan replied

Terrance took a swing at Jonathan who blocked the impact, but Joanna and Velvet got in between both of them.

"Guys stop it, Jonathan is right. Here is the notice, now let's leave it at that" Velvet handed Terrence the note Jonathan referred to. Terrance read it.

"What's the matter Dalkrad, can't read?" Jonathan taunted

"Of course I can read you idiot, but you guys have this planned out well, you somehow remove our actual teacher, somehow get some machine that Natasha or Daniel created to step in and somehow use the schools official notice to tell us about him. Very well done" Terrence said

"Right, that's enough; you've made enough of a fool of yourself. This is only a trial, you'll find that Dr. Caroll is highly intelligent and we should have no problems. Any more out of you Terrence and I'll have you on detention" The Principal arrived with Dr. Caroll "Now inside all of you" The principal said as the students walked inside and sat down at their desks.

Dr. Caroll floated behind the desk.

"Right now after that eventful incident I think we can finally get started" Dr. Caroll said "Now let's do a roll call"

"Carrington, Daniel" Dr. Caroll said

"Present" Daniel replied

"Dalkrad, Terrence" Dr. Caroll said

"Yeah…" Terrence grumbled, but Dr. Caroll ignored it

"De Vries, Cassandra" Dr. Caroll called out

"Here" Cassandra replied

"My goodness, 3 darks are you all related?" Dr. Caroll asked, Joanna and Jonathan put their heads down but Velvet answered for them

"No, Dr. Caroll, Joanna is my sister, but I have no relation with Jonathan" Velvet answered

"Thank you, so Dark, Joanna?" Dr. Caroll called out

"Here…" Joanna moaned

"Dark, Jonathan" Dr. Caroll called out

"Here" Jonathan replied

"You must be Velvet then" Dr. Caroll said some how getting a hand in place of one of his wings and marking a piece of paper.

"Yes, Dr. Caroll" Velvet replied

"Very good, Easton, Trent" Dr. Caroll called out

"Here" Trent replied removing his red cap.

"Natasha, Filnaro" Dr. Caroll called out

"Here" Natasha responded

"Foster, Richard (he needed a first name, like Grimshaw)" Dr. Caroll called out

"Present, but everybody calls me Foster" Foster said

"Okay thanks, Grimshaw, Martin" Dr. Caroll called out

"Here, like Foster most people call me Grimshaw" Grimshaw said

"Alright, Ill try to remember that" Dr. Caroll said marking something over Foster's and Grimshaw's names.

"Ahh our new student. Lomberson, Sean" Dr. Caroll called out

"Present" Sean replied

"Lastly, Tendisper, Bob" Dr. Caroll said

"I'm here" Bob called out

"Excellent. Now let's begin" Dr. Caroll said


	3. Shoot out in the park

Chistalina: Yeah I did think that as well but one I thought making Carrington a kid would be strange and two making Carrington the teacher would be too predictable don't worry I'll work around this. I'm not very good at humour so I may not finish this fic, but if I don't I'll try something that I know I'm good at.  
  
Spider bear: I hope I can be funny. I'm glad you like Perfect Light…   
  
"Firstly you heard about those competitions, they will be held later on in the year and as it gets closer you will get details and stuff. For now let's do a quick test" Dr. Caroll said  
  
The students groaned again but Dr. Caroll ignored them and moved over to a strange photocopier where it shot pieces of paper at the class; however the pieces of paper landed accurately on everyone's desk.   
  
"Don't worry too much if you don't do well just do your best" Dr. Caroll said   
  
Pencils went down to the paper and Dr. Caroll did some kind of work, after about 10 minutes he looked up.   
  
"Alright, time!" Dr. Caroll said as he floated around the room and took everybody's paper  
  
The class chatted a bit while Dr. Caroll took a quick glance, being a computer he could mark them a lot faster then a normal teacher could.   
  
"Okay quiet class I have the results… Joanna Dark was first with perfect" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Alright!" Joanna said happily, Jonathan groaned.  
  
"Next is Jonathan and Natasha on equal second" Dr. Caroll continued  
  
"Joanna you get 3 dollars worth of food at the canteen" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Woohoo" Joanna said just to tick Jonathan off, but Jonathan ignored it.  
  
Later after Dr. Caroll had bored them more with English and history lessons it was finally time to start lunch.  
  
"My favourite subject" Velvet said with a bit of a laugh  
  
"Damn Joanna" Jonathan said as Joanna was buying stuff that she wanted "She's always so damned perfect"   
  
"She is my sister you know" Velvet replied folding her arms  
  
"Yeah but you admitted yourself that she's a show off" Jonathan said  
  
"I guess, I mean the way she danced up to the canteen was sickening, but really she's a nice person and you know it" Velvet replied  
  
"Yeah I guess, when she isn't bragging about beating me at something, or when she isn't bragging about her latest perfect test results, oh and my favourite when she isn't bragging that she is the best. Yeah she's a nice person if you are COMPLETELY deaf" Jonathan sarcastically said putting emphasis on completely.   
  
"Hey can I sit here?" Sean asked  
  
"Sure, if you can stand Jonathan" Velvet said  
  
"Thanks" Sean replied taking a seat  
  
Natasha and Daniel were talking as they sat down at Sean, Velvet and Jonathan's table.  
  
"I can't believe I did so badly in that test" Natasha said  
  
"What do you mean, you were equal second with Jonathan, we are both rusty" Daniel replied  
  
"Didn't stop Jo did it?" Natasha said  
  
"Joanna is different. She's something pretty rare" Daniel said  
  
"I guess" Natasha replied  
  
"Hey guys, you want to come to the park after school?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Sure" Daniel said  
  
Everybody stared at Daniel in surprise.  
  
"Well I can't hold my nose in a book forever" Daniel replied  
  
"Hey whatever, we were just surprised, you never want to join" Velvet said  
  
"Hello everybody" Joanna joined the table in a cheerful boasting mood.  
  
"Hey Jo, wanna join our game after school?" Jonathan asked with a smile on his face  
  
"What game" Joanna looked at him suspiciously  
  
"The game that involves dodging and hitting each other with water pistols and super soakers" Jonathan laughed  
  
"Don't forget the water balloons" Foster added  
  
"Well okay… who else is in?" Joanna asked  
  
"I am" Bob said  
  
"Yup" Foster said  
  
"Of course" Velvet added  
  
"Okay let's make this easier, who's not coming" Jonathan asked  
  
"I can't… for one I know you'll guys go for me and for two Terrence will beat me up after he gets me" Grimshaw said  
  
"Who said Terrence is playing?" Joanna asked  
  
"Well, I can't anyway... sorry" Grimshaw replied before walking off and headed for the library.   
  
After school Jonathan was walking to the park, Sean came next to him.  
  
"Hey Jon, err I don't actually have any kind of water gun" Sean said slightly embarrassed  
  
"That's alright, actually everybody gives them to Natasha, everybody trusts Natasha. She has a few spares, we play this quite a bit so don't worry" Jonathan said  
  
"Okay, it should be fun" Sean said as Jonathan headed to the park.   
  
When they arrived Natasha and Daniel were there holding a bag that she unloaded and inside were various water pistols and super soakers, they were all different. Daniel carefully pulled the water balloons out one at a time.   
  
"So how does this work?" Sean asked   
  
"Natasha lays the weapons and balloons all around the park. When you find them you have to find a target, anybody will do. When you find them hit them with whatever you have, the one who is the least wet at the end of 10 minutes wins" Jonathan explained  
  
"Where can you go?" Sean asked  
  
"Anywhere, except outside the park" Jonathan replied  
  
"Alright, cool" Sean smiled   
  
Joanna, Velvet, Cassandra, Trent, Foster and Bob had shown up.   
  
"Everybody here?" Natasha asked as the weapons and balloons were in place  
  
"Yes, everybody minus Grimshaw and Terrence" Joanna replied  
  
"Okay then let's get into position, when I blow the whistle start" Natasha said  
  
"You're not playing?" Sean asked  
  
"Nah, I would have an unfair advantage, we take turns at refereeing" Natasha explained  
  
The kids moved to various parts of the forest which were starting points. The park was made of quite a few trees allowing them to take cover if need be.  
  
"On 3" Natasha called out  
  
"1, 2… 3" Natasha blew the whistle and everybody started.  
  
Joanna rushed and picked up a water pistol and sprayed Jonathan lightly a few times before he picked up a water balloon and hurled it at Joanna.  
  
"Arggh!" Joanna shouted just getting out the way as it splattered on the ground just catching her legs, but she didn't see Cassandra on her side who got a bigger soaker and started spraying Joanna with it.  
  
"Good night Miss Dark! AHHAAHHAHA" Cassandra laughed manically as she chased Joanna with the super soaker, but she didn't see the water balloon Velvet had chucked at her.  
  
"Damn it! You have become quite an annoyance" Cassandra turned her attention to Velvet.  
  
Meanwhile Bob was sneaking around carefully with water pistol in hand, he was trying to avoid being seen but it was to no use. Trent started spraying him with his super soaker.  
  
"I'm hit!" Bob cried out as he fired back at Trent but he lacked power and he tried to hide while Trent continued to fire.  
  
"You're no match for me!" Trent shouted after him   
  
"I'm hit!" Bob cried again as Trent kept chasing him  
  
"Ah crud" Trent said as the water supply ran out, as he threw away his weapon.   
  
"I have you now" Bob said hurling a water balloon in the direction of Trent's voice but he was no where to be seen.   
  
"Show yourself" Bob said, no reply  
  
"This is your last chance" Bob said still looking for him  
  
Trent snuck up behind.  
  
"BOOOO!" Trent shouted as Bob tripped over a log  
  
"Ouch!" Bob shouted as he fell to the ground  
  
"My last chance! Ha you fool, that was yours!" Trent said aiming a water balloon at Bob and threw it.   
  
"I don't believe this is happening" Bob said as the water splashed over his face. Trent took his water pistol and ran off with it.  
  
Foster and Daniel meanwhile were just standing in one spot and spraying anybody who got near them. Except Jonathan caught onto their plan and got in between them, Sean joined him.   
  
"They are camping so they don't get hit" Jonathan whispered taking cover behind a tree so neither Foster or Daniel could hit them.  
  
"What do we do?" Sean asked  
  
"You go for Foster, I'll hit Daniel, then we hide" Jonathan said as Sean followed  
  
They stepped out and Foster was trying to pick off a running Trent but he got hit by Sean, meanwhile Daniel had Joanna in his sights but he got hit by Jonathan, they both hid.  
  
"Nice shot you idiot" Daniel said  
  
"I could say the same!" Foster replied  
  
"I'm going on my own" Daniel started firing at Foster  
  
"Fine I am too" Foster returned fire and Jonathan chuckled to himself before running out of the area.   
  
Velvet was continuing to throw water balloons at Cassandra but she was too quick and occasionally came from her cover to fire her rifle like water gun back. Joanna meanwhile was aiming her water pistol around trees trying to find a weapon.  
  
"Now where did that guy go?" Joanna asked herself  
  
"You wouldn't mean me would you" Jonathan replied as he fired his super soaker at Joanna who screamed as she was being soaked and tried to run squirting the occasional bit of water back at Jonathan but it didn't seem to bother him as he continued to chase her down. However Joanna suddenly picked up a water balloon from the ground and threw it backwards splattering on Jonathan  
  
"Now you've made me all wet… your dead" Jonathan said with a smile   
  
Trent and Cassandra both were attacking Velvet together.  
  
"Two against 1 not fair" Velvet complained as she continued to run from the two of them.   
  
"Shall I even the numbers?" Sean said throwing a water balloon right at Trent.  
  
"Ouch!" Trent shouted  
  
"Blonde alert!" Natasha's voice was heard from the distance  
  
"What alert?" Sean asked puzzled  
  
"Never mind run!" Velvet shouted as she and everybody else ran.  
  
Sean then knew what Blonde alert meant. A tall Blonde man in a white coat stood about 20 metres away. He looked at Sean breathed in a very deep and intimidating way. Sean just stared but then ran for it following Velvet where all the kids were panting exhausted. Some were still dripping with water.   
  
"Who is that guy?" Sean asked  
  
"He's creepy especially that expression and breathing deeply, we call him Mr. Blonde. I have nightmares about him" Velvet explained  
  
"You're not alone" Natasha added  
  
"Well we are safe now, uh oh we are one short, who's missing" Jonathan asked counting heads  
  
"Bob! Where's Bob!" Joanna called out  
  
"Here" Bob ran to the group "I just saw him, he seems to get scarier every day" Bob said  
  
"Anyway I'm going home" Daniel said  
  
"Yeah, I am too" Foster replied  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement, picked up their bags on the edge of the park where they got a quick glimpse of Mr. Blonde who was laughing at seemingly nothing.   
  
"What's he laughing at" Sean asked curiously  
  
"I don't want to know, just looking at him gives me the chills" Jonathan replied  
  
Meanwhile Daniel was walking home, he knocked on the door of the large mansion and his Dad answered.   
  
"Hi how's your day?" His Dad asked  
  
"Good, I thought I'd have to use my key" Daniel said  
  
"No, not at the Institute today. You are becoming to look more and more like me every day" His father said  
  
"When I'm not soaking wet" Daniel added  
  
"Ha, did you get beat at that game your friends play?" Carrington asked   
  
(A/N: I am making it so that the Daniel Carrington in this fic is the usual Carrington's son, so it's not as freaky. I will refer to Carrington senior as Carrington and Carrington junior as Daniel).   
  
"Yes, Foster and I made an alliance but he thinks I hit him and I know he hit me and we attacked each other" Daniel said  
  
Carrington sighed "You'll learn. I know it's only a game but you know Foster probably didn't attack you. Somebody knew you two had an alliance and got in between you to think you two were attacking each other. Although I was never any good at those games either"  
  
"How's work?" Daniel asked  
  
"Oh it's the same usual things nothing too interesting. Tomorrow I won't be home, so you'll have to get in yourself, just so you know" Carrington said  
  
"Okay thanks" Daniel replied  
  
"How's school" Carrington asked  
  
"Alright, but I didn't do too great on a test… well I got fourth in the class" Daniel said  
  
"Not bad, it's pretty smart class from what I hear, and you haven't been studying as much since I haven't been here to watch you. But maybe that's a good thing, you weren't mixing with the other kids before" Carrington said  
  
"Yeah it was good" Daniel said  
  
"I'm glad, just go and dry yourself off before you soak the carpet too much" Carrington said  
  
"Sure, see ya" Daniel replied as he ran up the stairs  
  
Sean and Jonathan were walking home; their houses were close to each other.  
  
"Err Jon, you wanna come over" Sean asked  
  
"Sure. We got Dan and Foster pretty good didn't we?" Jonathan said  
  
"Yup" Sean said as he opened the door with his key  
  
"Hello, how was school" Sean's Mum, Maria asked.  
  
"It was great. This is Jonathan" Sean said introducing Jonathan to his Mum.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Lomberson, we played a bit of a game after school if you are wondering why I am soaked" Jonathan said  
  
"Boys will be boys" Maria said shaking her head  
  
"The girls got soaked too, Joanna and Cass especially" Sean laughed  
  
"Oh I see, you had fun I take it" Maria said smiling   
  
"Definitely" Sean replied  
  
"Do you want to stay for dinner Jonathan?" Maria asked  
  
"Err.. no I shouldn't" Jonathan said  
  
"I don't mind, you can call your parents if you like" Maria said   
  
"Well okay" Jonathan replied  
  
Jonathan went into the bathroom and dried himself a little bit before calling home and letting his parents know he was going to be late then he went into Sean's room and played Perfect Light.   
  
"You're skills with the Pigeon 2 are fantastic" Jonathan said as Sean moved Jacqueline around killing various CraterLine guards holding DNQ051's.  
  
"Yeah, I just liked using it. Although I liked your skill with the CX246 Paddle pop" Sean replied  
  
"Problem is it's not good in multiplayer since it's a little slow. Although I am really good with the CX246-KW" Jonathan said  
  
"Stupid CraterLine Hovercopter" Sean said making Jacqueline get out her DNQ051 and crouch underneath a desk and lock onto the hovercopter and blowing it to pieces.  
  
"I didn't know about that" Jonathan said as Jacqueline was ducked underneath a desk and shooting the helicopter without getting it to fire back.  
  
"You use the Rocket Launcher?" Sean asked  
  
"Yup" Jonathan replied  
  
"Can be easier, although it's tough to know" Sean said  
  
"Dr. Caroline keeps getting in my way though. Number of times she blew up when I first did it" Jonathan said  
  
"You know sometimes I do missions in an attempt to fail as many objectives as possible" Sean said laughing   
  
"That sounds like fun" Jonathan replied  
  
So Sean went into Craterline deflation on Perfect Spy and he went through and destroyed the cameras and the guards with the Pigeon 2 (extra noisy). On spotting the computer you are supposed to throw an EMC mine he shot it with his Pigeon 2 causing the words objective 1 failed, to come up. Then he went down and killed the guards before unlocking the door to Kalassandra La Virus's office.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kalassandra s voice was heard as the secretary made a run for it. She stepped away.  
  
"You won't kill me you foolish child, don't you know who I Ow!" Kalassandra fell because Jackie put a bullet in her followed by the words Objective 2 failed coming up.   
  
Jonathan laughed as Sean moved down mowing down more guards before coming to the hacker who was on the phone. After coming out Jackie forced him upstairs but Jackie got too far away and he started running. Jacqueline then fired and he fell to the ground followed by objective 3 failed coming up.   
  
"Whoops" Sean said sarcastically.  
  
Jacqueline went down to the bottom floor and went into the room where the second EMC was to be placed but again after killing all the guards, Jacqueline shot the computer on the right causing the placement spot to be blown up causing Objective 4 failed to come up on the screen. After Jackie finished killing the rest of the guards.   
  
"There is no way to fail Objective 5 as far as I know" Sean said  
  
"Ah well… still that was funny" Jonathan replied  
  
"Yeah it can be a lot of fun to try fail objectives" Sean said  
  
"Kids dinner" Maria called out  
  
"Coming!" Sean called back "Anyway, Mum will drive you home a bit after dinner"  
  
"Okay thanks" Jonathan said 


	4. The new group of kids

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I add in this chapter either… the ones from Goldeneye that is.   
  
It was about 2 weeks after the day when Jonathan was at Sean's place. At school things were about to get a bit more interesting…  
  
"Welcome class" Dr. Caroll said as Terrence walked in who was a bit late, but Dr. Caroll ignored it.  
  
"Today we have a few more members to add to our class. Since there have been a fewer people this year we are combining a few of the classes. Since this is a quite a small class" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Can we come in yet? It's freezing out here in the hallway" One of their voices said  
  
"Do come in" Dr. Caroll said as the class walked in, or rather ran in. They took their seats, which wasn't hard because a lot of them where empty.  
  
"Why is it freezing in the hallway?" Dr. Caroll asked the new members  
  
"Stupid Boris" one of the women said with a Russian accent "I saw him put that strange liquid there" she continued  
  
"Humph, well it seems to be wearing off I think" Dr. Caroll said "Anyway let's do a roll check for our new people"  
  
A/N: I know I mentioned Goldeneye earlier in the fic… but that is the last time it will be mentioned for obvious reasons, unless I turn it into a Perfect Light like parody, which could be fun.   
  
"Alec?" Dr. Caroll called out  
  
"Present" Alec said  
  
"Boris" Dr. Caroll looked around  
  
"Here" Boris replied  
  
"Dimitri?" Dr. Caroll asked  
  
"Here" Dimitri replied  
  
"James" Dr. Caroll asked  
  
"Present" James said  
  
"Natalya?" Dr. Caroll called out  
  
"Here" Natalya replied, she was the one who had spoke up about Boris  
  
"Valentin?" Dr. Caroll called out  
  
"Here" Valentin replied  
  
"Lastly Xenia?" Dr. Caroll asked  
  
"I am here" Xenia said trying to put on a slightly seductive voice… but at her age it didn't work too well.  
  
"Excellent, now it's time for another history test" Dr. Caroll said, the class predictably groaned.  
  
Later Jonathan, Joanna, Velvet, Sean, James, Natalya and Dimitri were all sitting at a table.  
  
"You know Natalya, you look so much like my sister, aside the hair of course" Joanna said  
  
"Hmm. I guess you are right… freaky isn't it?" Natalya replied  
  
A/N: Has anybody ever noticed this? Natalya and Velvet look VERY similar.   
  
"Anybody wanting to register for the pokemon tournament, please come to the library now" The announcement speaker called out.  
  
"That trophy is mine" Daniel bragged heading to the library  
  
"Hey what happened to your modest side?" Natasha asked "And it's not yours yet" Natasha followed him  
  
A/N: Don't worry, if you are a pokemon hater, I won't go too deeply into the subject.   
  
On Joanna's table, Jonathan, Sean, Natalya and Dimitri stood up.  
  
"Where you going?" Joanna asked  
  
"Registering" Jonathan replied  
  
"What! You can't be serious?" Joanna shook her head  
  
"Don't be fooled by the TV show. Think of it as chess where you get to pick your pieces and how they move" Jonathan said  
  
"You know that's a good a way of looking at it" Dimitri picked up his bag  
  
"Daniel and Natasha play it all the time, none of us are a match but its still fun" Jonathan said  
  
"I'm pretty alright, I think. Only time will tell I guess" Sean said  
  
The four of them went to sign up; Daniel and Natasha were already talking in line and arguing. They signed their names and walked off as Natalya, Sean, Jonathan and Dimitri all signed. Boris had also signed as did Grimshaw.   
  
Meanwhile Alec and Xenia were having a great time talking to Cassandra, Trent and Terrence.   
  
"This school is all done wrong" Cassandra grumbled  
  
"Yes. It's all horrible" Xenia replied  
  
"You know what they say?" Trent said  
  
"What do they say?" Alec asked  
  
"I can't remember" Trent replied  
  
"Idiot!" Terrence hit Trent over the head  
  
"Ouch man! Don't" Trent said  
  
"Ah now I remember, they say if you can't do something, let somebody else do it better" Trent said  
  
"Idiot! Idiot!" Terrence repeated and hit Trent over the head twice with his hand  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT!" Trent shouted  
  
"Well get you're saying right" Terrence said  
  
"Hello" Boris sat down on the chair.   
  
"We were talking about taking over the school" Trent laughed out loud  
  
Terrence hit him yet again  
  
"That's it!" Trent said standing up but Terrence also stood up, he seemed a lot taller. Trent only smiled quietly and sat back down.  
  
"That's a good boy; I only hit you because Cass asked me to. Why did I hit him for?" Terrence asked  
  
"Because Trent was being a loud mouth" Cassandra said  
  
"Oh right" Terrence replied  
  
"Honestly, I hope when I grow up and become head of a major corporation, I'm not forced to have bone brained people like you for my protection" Cassandra said  
  
"With an attitude like that you won't have any protection" Xenia said  
  
"Shut up!" Cassandra shouted  
  
Xenia stood up and walked over to Cassandra to slap her, but Terrence stood up.  
  
"I have a small surprise for you…" Xenia blew Terrence a kiss  
  
"What's the matter with you girl, you act like you are really… oh Xenia" Terrence suddenly stopped himself as he looked at Xenia closely. Even at her young age she was one who could catch a guy from a mile away.   
  
"That's better… now would you move out of the way?" Xenia asked  
  
"Sure!" Terrence replied  
  
"Hey!" Cassandra slapped Terrence on the back of the head  
  
"That's my job that's what I do!" Terrence said  
  
"Well this is going well. We can't even agree with each other… let's think about this and all come up with a master plan" Cassandra said  
  
"So we have an alliance?" Alec asked  
  
"Sure" Trent replied  
  
"Excellent" Alec said as he shook Trent's hand, as well as Xenia and Cassandra  
  
"You are crushing my hand!" Cassandra shouted  
  
"Oh I'm sorry…" Xenia smiled not really meaning it  
  
Back at Joanna's table…  
  
"Honestly the furniture here looks like it will break any second" Joanna grumbled as the chair she was on creaked loudly.  
  
"I resent that!" A voice said  
  
"Where did that come from?" Daniel asked puzzled  
  
"Here nitwit!" Another different voice replied  
  
"What!?" Jonathan as everybody else was totally puzzled…  
  
Suddenly the chairs suddenly started to collapse. Joanna, Jonathan, Sean, Daniel, Natasha, James, Natalya and Valentin all fell off the chairs. Then they seemed to walk using their legs and reformed.  
  
"Bwhaha revenge is ours!" One of the chairs that had a hole in its back and used it as a mouth.  
  
"What should we do with them?" Another one of the chairs asked  
  
"Screw them; I'm sick of being sat on. Let's head for the garbage dump" The first chair said  
  
"Great idea!" all the other chairs around them said as the kids looked up at the chairs puzzled as they seem to have a mind of their own and walked out the front door.  
  
"Well that was weird" Sean scratched his head puzzled  
  
"Nah, that kind of stuff happens all the time. At least we have the table" Jonathan said as he sat on the table…  
  
"Hey guys wait for me!" The table suddenly sprung to life as it began to move and follow the chairs out the door as Jonathan tumbled off with their food still on the table.  
  
"Damn, there goes lunch" Joanna moaned  
  
"Want to chase after it?" Velvet asked  
  
"No" Joanna replied  
  
Meanwhile Jonathan, Sean, Velvet, Joanna and James were walking home they stopped when they heard strange noises. It was coming from a house nearby.  
  
"Say did you hear that?" Sean asked   
  
"Yeah, that's freaky" Joanna replied  
  
"Come on let's have a look inside" Jonathan said  
  
"Are you out of your mind" Joanna asked  
  
"As always" Jonathan smiled and Joanna groaned  
  
A large leafed and vine covered wall was around the place. It appeared to have no real entry. James gave Jonathan, Sean and Velvet a boost, before Sean and Jonathan helped James to the top of the vine wall, Joanna stayed put. They could see into the house but there was another wall around it, this one was made of brick and had sharp spikes at the top of it.  
  
"You are insane" Joanna said from the bottom of the vine wall  
  
"Chicken" Jonathan taunted flapping his arms like a chicken. Sean and James broke into laughter  
  
"I am not chicken" Joanna replied  
  
"Bwawk, bwawk, bwawk" Jonathan made the sounds of a chicken still flapping his arms.  
  
"Grr… fine" Joanna took Sean's and James hands as they all sat on the thick vine, leafed grass wall.  
  
"Whoa that guy is weird" Sean commented looking at the guy inside.  
  
He was very tall, unnaturally tall with a white hat and he was laughing maniacally all the time.  
  
"You would think he's related to Blondie" Jonathan said  
  
"That's Baron Samedi, my Dad talks about him. He's a very weird guy, believed to be never able to die, Voodoo magic or something supposedly" James looked inside as Baron Samedi went into a strange dance.   
  
"Hey what is that near him, is that a horse?" Sean looked deeper into the window  
  
"Oh he's not is he?" Velvet said as Baron Samedi was about the make a strike at the still live horse. But he stopped, suddenly he was heading in the kids direction.  
  
"ARGGGGGH!!!!" They all screamed jumping off the wall and started to run away as fast as they could. They could still hear his laughter about 2 blocks away. They finally stopped running.  
  
"Look… who's… chicken… now" Joanna breathed in and out  
  
"What… are you… talking about, you ran too" Jonathan replied  
  
"True" Joanna replied   
  
All of the kids after that went into separate directions and headed home. Jonathan knocked on the door and his Mum answered.  
  
"Oh hi darling, we have company" Jonathan's Mum smiled, Jonathan recognised Natalya from school  
  
"This is the Simonova family, they are our new neighbours" Jonathan's Mum continued to introduce them  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Jonathan gave a smile at Natalya's parents.   
  
"Hello Jonathan" Natalya's father said  
  
"Jonathan why don't you show Natalya around" Jonathan's Mum asked  
  
"Sure" Jonathan said. His Mum knew he wasn't too good with family things.  
  
Natalya walked over to Jonathan.  
  
"What happened to you?" Natalya asked with a bit of a giggle looking at the leafs on his shoes  
  
"Never mind" Jonathan replied "It's a long story"   
  
"I like long stories" Natalya gave another smile  
  
"Well alright… Sean, Joanna, Velvet and James from school came to this strange place. We heard laughing and…"  
  
As Jonathan continued to tell his story, Natalya noticed his N64. Jonathan finished his story…  
  
"Hey you have Perfect Light" Natalya said  
  
"Yeah, you like it?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Oh I really like it, when I grow up I want to be a computer programmer" Natalya said  
  
"That's great. I have no idea what I will be…" Jonathan said  
  
"Few of us do" Natalya replied  
  
"True" Jonathan said as he turned on the switch and they started to play Perfect Light…   
  
"Yeah everybody at school is fanatical about the game" Jonathan commented as they went into the Battle Creator and chose their weapons, arena and player with 8 enemy Dimulants. They played pistols, with one hit kills on the mansion level. Weapons were, Pigeon 2, Raplik4, Pigeon 2 (extra noisy),   
  
CX-246 paddlepop, barrier and disabled.   
  
A/N: Dimulants = Meat sim, Mansion = Villa  
  
The idea was not just to win as that was ridiculously easy, but to see how many kills they could get in 10 minutes. It was one of Jonathan's favourites…   
  
Later that night…  
  
"Good night Sean" Maria said  
  
"Good night Mum" Sean replied  
  
Maria closed the door, and within 15 minutes Sean had dropped off. There was noise outside…what could it be!?  
  
"One of those kids from school he lives here" a voice said  
  
"Let's get him" another voice said  
  
"Yeah!" another voice replied 


	5. Sean's bad day

A/N: Sorry I took so long to do this… hopefully the updates will be at least once a week on either story… I'm not sure. I get the feeling with this chapter, some of us will be able to relate to this. I know that the other chapter in events after Perfect Dark was a little Sean focused too, but I figured it would be easier to write this about Sean then any other character.  
  
*****  
  
Sean woke up… something didn't seem right. His Mum went out to work at the hospital as always and Dad never seemed around, he was always very busy… but still something was not right… he looked over at the clock. 8.45!!!   
  
"Oh crap!" Sean shouted out, normally he wouldn't even use the slightest foul language for fear of being told on, but he couldn't help it. He had to somehow be at school in 15 minutes…the bus had long gone, on top of that he had a sore head as if something had hit him. He tried to get out of bed, but he couldn't…  
  
"EH?" Sean was very puzzled no matter how hard he tried to get out he couldn't, he felt something was holding him down. After lifting the quilt off the bed he soon saw what it was. Ropes were wrapped around his chest and legs…   
  
'How on Earth did THAT get there' Sean thought…   
  
Trying to use his hands to get rid off the ropes he realized the ropes was covered in honey… but after about 5 more minutes he managed to remove it and pull himself out. He'd have to deal with the mess later, how did it happen he thought. He just washed the honey off his hands and threw off his clothes he slept in that were in a bit of honey as well and put on a dark blue t-shirt, some black tracksuit pants and his red and white jacket before quickly throwing socks on and shoes, 8.54 on the clock, he'd be 5 minutes late at the least, well that wasn't too bad. He grabbed his bag and hurriedly locked the door and left.   
  
"Well at least it's a nice day to run in" Sean said out loud   
  
Of course, like all bad days go, Sean had spoken too soon. As he started to run, the clouds increased and within 2 minutes it was pouring with rain.  
  
"Not fair…" Sean grumbled, usually he doesn't mind the rain but today it just seemed everything that could go wrong would go wrong. He then went to look at his watch, only to realise he had forgotten it in his rush. Pulling his hair in frustration he ran on. He continued running, his hair was soaking wet and he could fell the water in his feet by the time he could see the school. Then a wooden plank dropped his path, but he was running too fast and he tripped over it causing him to slide across the ground and badly hurt his right hand on sliding.   
  
"Got ya good!!" a voice laughed. Sean turned around but nobody was there, maybe he was just imagining it, maybe this was all some stupid dream. He walked up to the school and thought about all that happened, somehow he gets tied into his bed with ropes soaked in honey, then he in his rush he forgets his watch and who knows what else, then it pours down with rain on the way here and a wooden thing just decides to fall in front of him… however it wasn't over for Sean yet.   
  
"Hey you jerk, you bumped me!" Somebody said  
  
Sean looked up, it was Terrence.   
  
"Sorry…" Sean replied, he was lost in thoughts and wasn't watching where he was going. He tried to walk away from Terrence but he wasn't going to get away that easy.   
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it pal. Nobody bumps me…" Terrence went and punched Sean hard in the mouth before pushing him down hard on the ground.  
  
"Ha, serves you right" Terrence laughed as he went inside.  
  
Sean only groaned in pain wondering how long this was going to last, he then rubbed his mouth where Terrance had punched him, then struggled a bit to stand up, breathing to himself and trying to calm down as he walked inside. He tried to dry off just a little before going into the classroom. Dr. Caroll was using his motorized hands to write things on the white board.  
  
"Sean, 30 minutes late?" Dr. Caroll asked with a frown of disapproval appearing on the newly added screen below his eyes.   
  
"30 minutes" Sean thought out loud, he couldn't believe that. "Sorry" Sean said again  
  
"Hmm… sit down… if you are this late again you'll get a detention, although you are always on time so I'll let you go just this once. Speaking of detention Terrence, or Terry as some of your friends have started to call you, you have detention, you are at least 20 minutes late everyday, and I'm going to put a stop to it, or you'll just make double the time up in detention. Understood?" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Yes, Dr. Caroll" Terrence replied in a fake sing song voice. Sean was slightly pleased to see Terrence getting detention, but it still didn't make up for what had happened. He took off his jacket and tried to let it dry on the chair, and he pulled out his book, something he didn't forget.  
  
However Sean then realised he had forgotten his pens and pencils and had to ask Jonathan to borrow things, and naturally Jonathan milked it for all it was worth.  
  
"Hey Jon, can I borrow that pen?" Sean asked  
  
"This one?" Jonathan held up a red pen and knew very well it wasn't what Sean meant.   
  
"No, the black one" Sean said  
  
"If you beg" Jonathan smiled  
  
"Come on Jonathan" Sean said  
  
"I'd hardly call that begging" Jonathan smiled again   
  
"Please Jonathan" Sean went along with Jonathan's game  
  
"Okay, but on one condition" Jonathan said and Sean rolled his eyes  
  
"What is it?" Sean began to get really annoyed  
  
"You have to go Joanna and kiss her" Jonathan smiled  
  
"Fine be that way. I'll ask somebody else" Sean said rather coldly   
  
"Hey, I was just joking, take it easy" Jonathan passed Sean the pen, and he took it with his right hand and realised he couldn't hold it properly due to the pain. Damn, he thought, there was no way he could write anything that was readable like this. He'd just have to copy down whatever somebody else had put later, and it probably wouldn't be Jonathan. At this point Sean couldn't wait until the day ended, he could just sit back with Jonathan and play Perfect Light, although Jonathan was being really annoying at the moment, Sean had second thoughts, maybe it would be better to sit back and forget everything, nah Jonathan was just mucking around he has no idea what's happened. After Sean had thought it out he was thinking about Perfect Light and playing with Jonathan.   
  
Soon lunch came around and because it was still raining all the kids were in the canteen area or the classroom. The table and chairs that made a runaway still hadn't been replaced so Joanna, Natasha and Jonathan just sat down at another table that had a few people on it, but enough for 4.   
  
"Hey Sean sorry about before" Jonathan said  
  
Sean turned to face Jonathan.  
  
"It's alright… things haven't gone my way today" Sean said  
  
"Hey Sean those marks look really bad, you seen the nurse or something?" Jonathan asked  
  
"No, but I might later" Sean replied  
  
"AND Anyway, that's when I pushed him over" Terrence was bragging to Cassandra, Alec and Xenia.  
  
"He's right over there you know" Alec said  
  
"So what? What's he going to do? Bash me?" Terrence said before laughing  
  
"True point Terry" Alec replied  
  
"You have quite a temper" Xenia said "I like that"   
  
"Yeah I know, isn't it great" Terrence gave a smile  
  
Sean looked over in their direction but turned away whenever Terrence went to look in his direction.  
  
"I take it that was you, who ran in with so called Terry" Jonathan said  
  
"Pretty much, that's how I got this mark" Sean pointing to his face   
  
"Wake up late today?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Yeah, I could have sworn something hit me over the head this morning, it was sore for ages. When I tried to get out of bed…" Sean started  
  
"Oh is that the time!" Jonathan said looking at his watch  
  
"What do you mean?" Sean asked. There was at least 30 minutes before they had to go back in looking at the clock from a distance  
  
"I've got to go to the doctors, sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, so I can't come to your place" Jonathan said  
  
"Oh… alright" Sean replied disappointed.   
  
Jonathan went out and got into a parked car and it drove off. Then Sean did forget his lunch money as well but didn't want to play another round of let's beg for something off Jonathan before he left. However somebody called out to him, it was Natalya, Sean walked over to where she was sitting.   
  
"Hi Sean" Natalya smiled "Having a rough time?" Natalya asked  
  
"A bit" Sean replied  
  
"What you have for lunch?" Natalya asked  
  
Sean didn't reply  
  
"Forget your money in your rush?" Natalya asked   
  
Sean only nodded  
  
"I know the feeling, and I saw what happened with the pen this morning. Jonathan is being a real meanie isn't he?" Natalya asked  
  
"I dunno what's with Jonathan" Sean said  
  
"Oh it's just the way he is" Velvet said. She was sitting with Natalya.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sean asked  
  
"Well sometimes he will look at any opportunity to crack a joke, regardless of who he hurts in the process, although most of the time he doesn't notice he hurts anybody. Although it's not very often, you just happen to be on the receiving end of it today" Velvet explained  
  
"Yeah okay, thanks" Sean said as he walked off and bought just a small amount and gave the change back to Natalya.  
  
Just before the end of lunch Sean put his jacket back on, it was finally dry enough and it had been freezing cold all day, as the heaters weren't working. As there were was about 10 minutes before Dr. Caroll would come back, Sean decided to head for the school doctor named Sarah. She was commonly called a nurse but she was actually a doctor, who called in to people at home when they were sick as well as doing the nurse/doctor job at the school since doing the call ins alone was very boring for her.   
  
A/N: Sarah is Cristalina's character, not mine. She comes from "10 things you need to know about Joanna Dark", a great fic.   
  
"Hello there" Sarah smiled to him   
  
"Hi, I fell earlier this morning" Sean said  
  
"Oh, that looks nasty. The mark on your face, did you get into a fight?" Sarah asked   
  
"Well…" Sean stopped  
  
"I won't tell anybody, if I did you won't come here when you are hurt" Sarah told him  
  
"He just pushed me for no real reason. I bumped into him by accident and he just pushes me down" Sean said a little frustrated  
  
"Oh I see… well this is going to sting a bit. Sorry" Sarah said as she went for a liquid of some kind before putting a cotton bud in there and put it on Sean's face and then before Sean could react too much she put it on his hand as well.  
  
Sarah was wrong, it didn't sting a bit, it stung a lot. Sean tried hard not to scream but it really did hurt. Sarah put something else on it, and it did ease the pain a bit.  
  
"Anyway, I'll write a note so you don't have to write in class" Sarah said   
  
Sean nodded in thanks as he took the note  
  
Finally the school day ended without anything else eventful happening. Dr. Caroll dismissed the class and everybody left. Sean left the room and went to head out until somebody came up behind him in a rush  
  
"You never learn do you!" Terrence said  
  
"Don't you have detention?" Sean asked coldly.   
  
"Shut up, big mouth" Terrence said and pushed Sean into the wall.  
  
Sean went to push back but Dr. Caroll came from behind.   
  
"Terrence get back here you have detention and because you got into a fight you'll be here for an extra 15 minutes, you are a real trouble maker you know that!" Dr. Caroll's normally blue screen turned red with anger and Terrence walked back into the classroom.  
  
"That's better" Dr. Caroll turned back to his usual blue.  
  
Sean took a look at the bus, it was packed. There was even people walking away because they couldn't get on. Nobody wanted to walk in the rain and he didn't blame them as people who normally walked home got on the bus, although he normally did walk home, he caught the bus in the morning because it was easier to get ready in the morning.   
  
'Stupid, damn Terrence" Sean thought to himself. If he hadn't held him back, he would have got on.   
  
Sean sighed and zipped up his jacket and walked back the way he came. Suddenly a plank dropped in front of him, but Sean was going a lot slower.   
  
"Missed!" A voice said  
  
"Who said that?" Sean looked around, he knew he had heard it the second time.   
  
He looked where the plank fell from, there was a table and a bunch of chairs underneath it.  
  
"Oh no! We've been spotted! Run for your lives!" The table began to get up on its legs and started to run away it stood on Sean's foot and it flung a board in the air which Sean ducked  
  
"Wait for us!" The chairs began to stand up too  
  
"Hey this is the kid we got last night, did you like that honey" Part of the chair's back was going up and down like a mouth  
  
"What!?" Sean shouted as he grabbed one of the chairs  
  
"Oh let me go you, you…little brat" The chair was flailing its legs around pointlessly   
  
"This is a lesson to you all" Sean was really ticked off as he took the chair and smashed it into the tree really hard.   
  
"Nooooo!" It cried out as the pieces of wood fell all over the place.  
  
Sean felt better when the chair smashed into pieces and he continued walking. When he got home and unlocked the door and opened it he noticed all the things he had left behind were sitting on the table waiting to be picked up. How did he miss seeing them? Sean thought.  
  
After he went to his room and changed the sheets and threw them and the clothes he had in the night into the washing machine. Then he took the honey soaked rope and put it in the garbage, although how did those random acting chairs and tables get in the house in the first place? As he would probably need it tomorrow he put his jacket a good distance from the heater to let it dry.  
  
"Good to be home" Sean said to himself as he started to play Perfect Light, but then his hand hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before and decided to put up with it. However the phone rang. Sean got up and answered it.  
  
"Hey darling" it was Maria  
  
"Hey Mum" Sean replied  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we won't be home for dinner tonight. Things are really busy here today" Maria told him  
  
Sean was silent for a minute  
  
"Okay Mum. When will you be in? Any idea?" Sean asked  
  
"No, sorry dear. You have no idea how chaotic things are at the moment. I'll make it up to you somehow, there is some stuff you can microwave if you want" Maria said  
  
"Alright…" Sean sighed  
  
"Sorry dear got to go… see you later" Maria hung up the line  
  
"Bye" Sean said even though Maria had hung up the phone.  
  
He went to the kitchen and used the microwave to make something basic as he was still really hungry. After eating he went to play Perfect Light and Smash brothers melee. He was really exhausted from everything today so decided to head into bed a bit earlier then usual wanting to put an end to this day. He closed the door, got in bed and turned off the bedside light.   
  
Later that night however he heard somebody open the front door. Sean was wide awake, he went to the door quietly and opened it, but then after hearing their voices he realised it was his parents.   
  
"Why did Carrington want to hide this here?" Maria asked.   
  
"Seems to be one of the last places they would look. Wouldn't you think?" Adrian replied  
  
"I guess so. Anyway let's be quiet in opening the safe, Sean's probably asleep" Maria said.   
  
Sean heard something open which he guessed was the safe wherever that was, then close again.   
  
"I'm going to see Sean…" Maria said  
  
"Alright, I need sleep. I haven't seen my own bed in days" Adrian replied  
  
Sean closed the door quietly and went back into bed. His Mum came up and opened the door, she knew he wasn't asleep just by looking at him even in the dark, but this didn't matter.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Maria asked  
  
"I'm okay" Sean replied as Maria came into the room  
  
"You don't sound okay. I know we haven't been around but we are doing stuff that is important at the moment" Maria said  
  
"I know, it's okay… things just didn't go well at school today" Sean said  
  
"Oh… want to talk about it?" Maria asked  
  
"Not at the moment, I'm a bit tired" Sean said.   
  
"Alright I must admit I am too, I should be here in the morning" Maria smiled  
  
"Thanks" Sean said.   
  
Maria got up and left the room and closed the door again  
  
What had happened with his Mum and Dad with that safe. The name Carrington also reminded him of something. Then it hit him, somebody in the class was called Daniel Carrington. His dad ran some kind of space research program with some kind of science, but it wasn't medical stuff he knew that, what would they have to do with a hospital. Maybe it was just an amazing coincidence, but still who was looking for what was in that safe, since this would be the last place they would look. It was really none of his business anyway, but it was probably the reason his Mum and Dad were hardly around. 


	6. The new student and new plans

Cristalina: Well, keep in mind this is a silly fic. The evil furniture idea supposed to be random stupidity, they annoy the kids every now and then. Yup poor Sean... again… No problem, I like to give you the publicity. Yeah Jonathan was an arse this chapter, but that's just like the real things, sometimes he's an arse other times he isn't.   
  
Spider-bear: I'm glad you still like it. Yeah the evil furniture, they will be in it quite a bit, but not every single chapter. You want to give young Sean a hug? Well just this once...  
  
*Watches Spider-bear hug Sean...  
  
Sean: *muffled* I can't breathe...  
  
Peachrocks: Come on, you can't be serious  
  
Sean: I'm serious I can't breathe... *falls over  
  
Peachrocks: Oh well...   
  
Sean: *gets back up. Just kidding, thanks Spider-bear...   
  
Anyway let's move on.  
  
Jonathan got to the front of the school, only Natasha is around.   
  
"Hey Natasha" Jonathan said  
  
"Oh hey Jonathan" Natasha smiled, she was holding some sort of gun.  
  
"Hey, that a new water pistol?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Nah, this is a new thing I created, it freezes things for a while" Natasha said  
  
"What do you need that for?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Just thought it would be cool to have" Natasha laughed  
  
"Heh, very funny" Jonathan replied  
  
"Why didn't you catch the bus like you usually do?" Natasha asked  
  
"Didn't feel like waiting for it, woke up far too early" Jonathan said  
  
Just then the bus pulled in. Joanna and Velvet were chatting to each other, Cassandra was talking to and boring Terrence (who was on time for a change), Trent was arguing with Foster over who had the better accuracy in Perfect Light, Natalya and Boris had gotten into a fight after from what Jonathan and Natasha had heard that Boris attempted to hack Natalya's computer the previous night. Then Sean walked out, Alec was behind him and he tried to push him over just for the fun of it, but Sean grabbed his hand and held it really tight, Sean then found the pressure point on Alec's hand and pressed it a way so it would hurt a lot… Sean turned and faced Alec who was crying out in pain.  
  
"Don't… try… that… again" Sean said slowly before pushing him into the bus.   
  
Alec didn't reply as he ran off to meet up with Terrence.   
  
"Hey guys" Sean said   
  
"What was that about?" Jonathan asked  
  
"What was about?" Sean replied  
  
"You and Alec, just now… since when did you learn how to do that?" Jonathan asked  
  
"My dad… after I told him how Terrence gave me a hard time he taught me a bit of basic stuff, I'm going to a fighting school later" Sean said  
  
"Now that's cool… come on we better get in" Jonathan said  
  
With that they went inside and sat down, Dr. Caroll was patiently waiting for them, surprised that Terrence was on time for a change.   
  
"Now here's a list of words I want you to learn" Dr. Caroll handed out papers to everybody.   
  
"This will be easy" Joanna smiled  
  
"Joanna, do us all a favour" Jonathan said  
  
"And what would that be?" Joanna asked   
  
"Shut up" Jonathan replied  
  
"You told me to shut up… I'm telling" Joanna said  
  
"Tell away, you can't prove that I said it" Jonathan replied  
  
"He's got you there Jo" Foster gave a smile  
  
"Nobody asked you" Joanna said  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dr. Caroll floated over to the door, he opened it. There was a girl standing outside.  
  
A/N: Suzan is Cristalina's character, not mine.   
  
"Yes?" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Hi, my name's Suzan, I'm new here, I've been put into this class" Suzan said very fast all at once  
  
"Ah yes, do come in, we are just handing out the spelling words" Dr. Caroll replied  
  
Suzan took a piece of paper from Dr. Caroll and sat down at an empty desk, she just happened to pick her spot between Cassandra.   
  
"Another new one?" Cassandra asked   
  
"Yes, I've only moved in a few weeks ago" Suzan said again all very fast  
  
"Why do you talk so fast, nobody can understand you" Cassandra said coldly  
  
"Why are you such a cow" Suzan replied, in an equally cold manner  
  
"A cow! How dare you!" Cassandra raised her voice  
  
"It's not smart to pick on Cassandra, you should know that" Terrence next to Cassandra cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Why not? Because Cassandra can't defend herself or think on her own so she needs her lackey?" Suzan taunted  
  
Cassandra immediately stood up but Dr. Caroll heard the screech of the chair.  
  
"Cassandra sit down, and keep quiet. Suzan maybe it will be better if you sit over there" Dr. Caroll said  
  
With a smile at Cassandra, Suzan sat up and went to sit where Dr. Caroll had instructed her to sit. She was now sitting between Daniel and Joanna.   
  
"Hey, don't pick a fight with Cass. She can get really nasty" Daniel said  
  
"She started it" Suzan replied  
  
"Then don't carry it on, believe me it's good advice" Daniel said  
  
At lunch Suzan sat with Joanna, Velvet, Natasha, Sean, Jonathan, Natalya and James.  
  
"That Cassandra is mean, she just picked on me for no reason" Suzan said still really fast  
  
"It's what she does, she has the title of school bitch" Velvet replied  
  
"Well she'll find I'm not one to mess with either" Suzan said in a more normal but determined tone  
  
"That's not a good idea, she somehow seems to make it your fault" Joanna said  
  
"And that Terrence, doesn't he have a life?" Suzan asked  
  
"No" Jonathan replied   
  
"Hey, I'm going to take a look at Baron Samedi's house, see what he does, who's in?" James asked  
  
"Are you kidding, we nearly got caught last time, I can't anyway I'm busy" Sean replied  
  
"I'll go" Natasha said  
  
"Joanna?" James asked  
  
"Why not, what about you Velvet" Joanna replied   
  
"Sorry sis, no way…" Velvet shook her head  
  
"Jonathan?" James asked  
  
"I can't…I'm busy too, I would if I could though" Jonathan said  
  
"Suzan?" James asked  
  
"Who is this Baron Samedi?" Suzan asked  
  
"He's a really freaky guy, he supposedly can never die, he does all this Voodoo stuff, got the weirdest looking house" James replied   
  
"I can't believe you would come up with something so stupid. Honestly you guys need to grow up" Suzan said in a really bitchy tone before walking off  
  
"What's with her?" Sean asked  
  
"No idea" James replied  
  
"Don't count me either, I'm busy" Natalya said  
  
"Oh well that makes it just Joanna, myself and Natasha?" James asked  
  
"Seems so" Joanna replied "Only because Velvet is a chicken"   
  
"I am not a chicken" Velvet replied "I just have enough brains to know that this is a bad idea"   
  
Sean and Jonathan went to go outside into the playground.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Sean asked  
  
"Actually nothing. I thought it was a bad idea too" Jonathan said  
  
"You chickening out of something?" Sean asked with a bit of a laugh  
  
"Yeah, I know you won't but don't tell Jo, she'll sing a song about it in seconds" Jonathan said  
  
"Sure no problem" Sean replied  
  
Meanwhile at Cassandra's table…  
  
"So this is my plan to take over the school" Cassandra smiled evilly  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to discuss it front of everybody here?" Trent asked  
  
"Nah! Who cares" Terrence said  
  
"Believe it or not, Trent has a point, I don't think it's a good idea to discuss this here" Xenia said  
  
"Okay then we will discuss the plan at my mansion" Cassandra said  
  
"Good idea" Xenia smiled  
  
"What do you think Alec?" Trent asked  
  
Alec was looking at Joanna's table  
  
"Alec?" Cassandra called  
  
Still no response, Terrence got up and punched him on the arm  
  
"Ow! What was that for" Alec rubbed his arm  
  
"You were in dream land, what were you looking over at Miss 'oh look at me I'm so perfect' Joanna's table for?" Cassandra asked  
  
"Oh nothing" Alec replied  
  
"Oh don't tell me, you have a crush on Joanna" Cassandra folded her arms and frowned  
  
"NO!" Alec shouted  
  
"Alec has a crush, Alec has a crush" Trent and Xenia sung out  
  
"I was just looking over at the table, just to see who sat there" Alec said  
  
"You were staring for a long time" Terrence said  
  
"Yeah" Cassandra added  
  
Trent and Xenia continued to sing Alec has a crush but Alec ignored them.   
  
After school James had managed to get Foster in the group as well. He asked Daniel who said he couldn't because he wanted to play an online game with Boris, he asked Grimshaw who said he was also joining up with Daniel and Boris, he asked Dimitri Mishkin but he was going to do something with Valentin. James didn't believe them and thought they were making up stories to get out of having to do it. Regardless he gathered Foster, Joanna and Natasha.  
  
"I've got this freeze thing in case" Natasha showed James  
  
"Excellent, now let's be careful" James said  
  
"But we haven't even left the school yet" Foster replied  
  
"I know that, he could be watching us" James said in a quiet voice.   
  
"Oh let's just go" Joanna began walking at a faster pace, everybody else followed.   
  
"Hey wait!" James shouted running after them.  
  
Within 10 minutes they were at Baron Samedi's vine and leaf wall that surrounded the house.   
  
"Why would he have such tall walls, and so many tall trees growing around?" Joanna asked  
  
"It's scary" Natasha replied  
  
"Come on, let's climb the wall" James said  
  
He tried to climb it but as soon as put his hands on the wall he pulled back.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried out  
  
"What's wrong?" Foster asked  
  
"Those plants have spikes on them" James replied  
  
"Let's find another way in" Natasha said  
  
They walked around the wall a little more and soon they came to a wall that had different non spiked plants.   
  
"Let's climb here, I'm sure it's safe" James said touching the plants that just seemed to be vines  
  
"Okay" Joanna replied  
  
James put his hand on the wall and just as he was about to climb, 8 vines came from the tree above them, 2 vines wrapped around each of the kids legs and pulled them up into the air. Now they were hanging about 6 feet above the ground.   
  
"Nice idea idiot" Joanna said  
  
"I didn't make you come" James replied  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea, why did you talk me into it" Foster folding his arms and looked away from James.   
  
"Let me see if I can get out of this thing" Natasha said  
  
She struggled a bit and tried to remove the plant from her legs but it was too strong.  
  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Natasha asked everybody in a panicking tone  
  
"Wait for somebody to come by I guess" James replied  
  
2 hours later…  
  
"Nobody has come yet, if I ever get out of this it will be the last time I listen to you" Joanna said  
  
"Well at least it's a nice night to hang around" James said  
  
Suddenly like always in this fic, when somebody mentions the weather is good, it suddenly turns bad. This time was no exception. The clouds started to come over and it started to rain heavily.  
  
"This is turning into a great night… I hope you are happy with yourself…" Natasha shouted  
  
"I said I was sorry" James replied  
  
"We'll never get out of here" Foster moaned  
  
"Somebody has got to come by, and even if not these vines will break sometime" James said  
  
"They better so I can strangle you!" Joanna was really angry, all of them were.   
  
"I hope my actual missions don't turn out like this" James frowned  
  
"If your careless performance tonight is anything to go by, you'll be dead on your first mission" Natasha said  
  
"I wasn't careless, how was I to know that the vine on the wall was a switch to get us stuck like this" James said  
  
"I couldn't be bothered wasting anymore energy speaking to you" Natasha looked away  
  
"Me too" Joanna added  
  
"Me three" Foster said  
  
"Fine" James replied as they continued to hang  
  
At Cassandra's mansion, Cassandra, Trent, Xenia, Alec and Terrence were all sitting together in a circle to hear Cassandra's plan on taking over the school.   
  
"So what's your plan Cass?" Trent asked excitedly  
  
"Well firstly we knock out all the teachers, then simply take over" Cassandra smiled  
  
"How do we knock out the teachers?" Xenia said  
  
"Well I haven't thought of this have I!" Cassandra said almost insulted  
  
"Then why'd you get us all over here as if you had worked out a plan?" Alec asked  
  
"Because I want to think up something, anyone got ideas?" Cassandra looked around, nobody raised their hand.  
  
"Oh I know, we could punch them out" Terrence said  
  
"Bonebrain, they are much bigger then we are, besides they'd know who did it" Trent said  
  
"Don't call me Bonebrain, red boy" Terrence made a feeble attempt at a comeback   
  
"Oh… don't call me that, it hurts" Trent said in a real sarcastic manner  
  
"Good" Terrence said  
  
"I was being sarcastic" Trent replied  
  
"What's sar-cas-tick?" Terrence asked in a really slow manner  
  
Cassandra, Alec and Xenia were just looking backwards and forwards between Trent and Terrence like it was a tennis match.   
  
"Geez you really are an idiot" Trent said  
  
"Take that back" Terrence demanded  
  
"Make me!" Trent replied  
  
Terrence then went and tackled Trent and tried to punch him.   
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Alec and Xenia starting cheering  
  
"Stop it you fools!" Cassandra shouted out and separated them   
  
"Now this is getting us nowhere. Now I've got a plan in the middle of all this fighting" Cassandra said and stood up in front of everybody.  
  
"Go on" Alec said.   
  
"About three weeks from now the teachers are having a special morning tea, all we have to do is put something in the food to knock them out. 4 hours will be long enough to conquer the school. Then we will rule the school once and for all" Cassandra started to laugh maniacally and in typical villain fashion, lightning flashed outside and thunder struck loudly. However only Terrence and Trent started maniacally laughed with Cassandra.  
  
"Well got any problems?" Cassandra asked after she stopped laughing  
  
"Yeah I have a problem, Dr. Caroll doesn't eat or drink anything" Xenia said  
  
"With him around you'll never take over the school" Alec added  
  
Cassandra thought for a moment  
  
"I'm leaving" Alec said  
  
"Me too" Xenia got up and followed Alec  
  
"No wait!" Cassandra shouted  
  
"Sorry Cass I got to go" Trent said  
  
"Yeah me too, although I'm sure you'll come up with something" Terrence and everybody else started to leave.   
  
"No! Wait! I can think of something!" Cassandra cried out to the others but it was no good, they all walked out the front door.   
  
After they all left Cassandra returned to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"It's not fair! They don't understand, I want to be in control of something, I want power, I need power!" Cassandra cried out to the walls before she started to head to her bed and moaned and cried loudly to herself. 


	7. Strange absenses

Cristalina: Yes, what will Cassandra plan?  
  
Spider-bear: 2 hours later last chapter, about 12 hours later this chapter :), I'm glad you still find it funny.  
  
The next day Suzan was walking to school.   
  
"Hmm, this place is really scary, I'm going to work out another way of coming" Suzan said looking at trees and vine like walls, the sunlight was completely shining on the opposite side of the street.  
  
"Hey!" A voice was heard. Suzan jumped in surprise  
  
"Who's there!?" Suzan demanded  
  
"It's us!" Another voice said  
  
"Who is us?" Suzan asked  
  
"Us is Joanna, Foster, idiot James and I" Natasha replied "Up here" Natasha said  
  
Suzan looked at the 4 of them hanging from the tree branches  
  
"You look pretty silly hanging up there" Suzan giggled   
  
"Do you think we like hanging like this, get us out!" Joanna said  
  
"Yeah, that switch near the vine wall will get us out, and whatever you do, don't press the one on the right as you'll be stuck here too" Foster instructed  
  
"Well, it looks dirty and I've just done by nails, and I've got to get to school" Suzan replied in an uncaring manner.   
  
"You have got to be kidding" James rolled his eyes  
  
"No, well see you later" Suzan started to turn around  
  
"Not so fast!" Natasha got out her freeze gun and shot it at Suzan's feet, making her unable to move them as they were covered in ice.   
  
"Hey! What did you do to me!?" Suzan shouted looking down at her feet  
  
"Nice idea Natasha, now she'll let you go if you get us out of here" Joanna smiled to Suzan "I'm really hungry so you better do it" Joanna ordered  
  
"Well the sun is shining so it should melt soon" Suzan said cockily.   
  
However snow started falling for no logical reason, probably because this is a new favourite thing of the author is this fic.  
  
"Huh!? It was a cloudless day this morning!" Suzan shouted as she couldn't move still no matter how much she struggled  
  
"Serves you right so will you get us out? I can get you out but if you make a runner ill hit you again" Natasha said  
  
"Fine, just do it" Suzan grumbled  
  
Natasha fired her weapon a second time and the effect reversed and Suzan lived up to her end of the deal and pressed the switch and James, Natasha, Joanna and Foster were finally let down.  
  
"Damn I am so hungry" Natasha said stretching her legs  
  
"Yeah me too" Foster replied  
  
"And this…" Joanna said while stopping between her words to punch James "is the last… time … I will… listen… to you!" Joanna finished  
  
"Okay, okay can you just drop it!?" James said  
  
"What did I tell you, this was a stupid idea, but did any of you listen to me… nooooooo!" Suzan said in a know-it-all voice  
  
"Ahahahahahahhahhaha!! Hahahahahahahhahaha!" a voice began to laugh in a really evil manner, not even Cassandra could match it at her best.  
  
"Guys LOOK!" Joanna screamed looking upwards and pointing as somebody was climbing over the wall  
  
"It's Baron Samedi!" James shouted  
  
"RUN!" Foster said and followed by a girlish like squeal but nobody noticed as they all run away.   
  
They didn't need to be really told as they began to run for it and by the time Baron Samedi had landed they were long gone however this didn't seem to bother him as he continued laughing.   
  
Meanwhile at school…   
  
"Hey Sean" Jonathan walked over to Sean who was in his usual spot outside the school.   
  
"Hey Jon" Sean replied  
  
"Come on, lets get inside, it's freezing out here" Jonathan said  
  
Inside wasn't much warmer as they headed into the classroom. In fact they were the only ones there, not even Dr. Caroll had shown up.   
  
"I wonder why nobody is here" Jonathan asked  
  
"No idea… the bus did pull up but only Trent and Bob got off from our class" Sean replied  
  
"Chances are my dear they are taking their time" Dr. Carroll said from behind  
  
"What?" Sean said  
  
"I have vital information, and you must protect me" Dr. Caroll continued  
  
Jonathan and Sean exchanged puzzled glances  
  
"We are getting out of here now" Dr. Caroll continued pointless talk  
  
"What are you on about?" Jonathan looked at Dr. Caroll who was now emitting slight sparks  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dr. Caroll went on  
  
"What's wrong with Dr. Caroll?" Sean looked at Jonathan  
  
"Who cares, let's just turn the heat on and sit down" Jonathan went and turned on the heater took of his gloves and rubbed his hands and sat down.  
  
"Virus detected" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Let's just ignore him" Jonathan said  
  
"Commencing countermeasures" Dr. Caroll continued  
  
"So what did you do last night?" Jonathan asked Sean  
  
"Well, I started typing a fic on Perfect Light" Sean replied  
  
"Really? I'd like to read it; what does Jacqueline do this time?" Jonathan said  
  
"Argggh… oooooaaaaa" Dr. Caroll started making weird noises but Sean and Jonathan ignored him  
  
"Who said it was about Jacqueline, it's actually about Jack and when he was the top agent at the Institute" Sean replied "Sure Jackie will appear but it's like not very much"   
  
"That's a neat idea, what's it called " Jonathan asked  
  
"I'm not good at titles, but it's called the events before Perfect Light" Sean said  
  
"YEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Dr. Caroll yelled out so loudly it forced Sean and Jonathan to look over as Dr. Caroll had nearly floated up to the roof as he regained control of his body.  
  
"Ah, I'm back again my dear, but the program has run far too… ah.. Damn this cold today… it causes a malfunction which leads to a virus… ACHOO!" Dr. Caroll sneezed "So thanks to whoever turned on the heater, otherwise I could have told you things that are going to happen about 20 years from now" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Does it involve the destruction of the world?" Sean asked  
  
"I am not at liberty to say" Dr. Caroll replied coldly  
  
"Yup he's back to normal" Jonathan said  
  
"Those lines though, they come from something, I can't put my finger on what it is" Jonathan whispered  
  
"They come from Dr. Caroline in Perfect Light. Could it be that Dr. Caroll's design and stuff was based on a game? They are almost identical except Dr. Caroline has a female voice" Sean whispered back even though they knew Dr. Caroll could probably hear them anyway.  
  
"Excuse me! I have a class to teach" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"But nobody is here" Sean replied  
  
"Hmm… I wonder where they could be, why don't you go find them since you are such good boys for turning on the heater for me" Dr. Caroll gave a happy expression with his eyes.   
  
"Dr. Caroll, please don't say that in front of anybody… it will get us in trouble with our friends" Jonathan said fearing Joanna's reaction if she heard Dr. Caroll refer to him as a good boy.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, I'm saying what I am thinking now. In about 5 minutes I should be back to normal. I'm stilling getting over this virus" Dr. Caroll said then his usual blue became green and then sneezing again, it sounded really weird as any kind of noise Dr. Caroll would make came out computerized.   
  
"Come on lets just see if anybody else is here" Jonathan stood up and Sean followed  
  
On the way up they met with Joanna, James, Natasha and Foster, all were shivering from being outside last night.  
  
"What happened to you!?" Jonathan asked looking at Jo, Foster, James and Natasha  
  
"Need you ask? They got into trouble with Baron Samedi after I told them not to go" Suzan said proudly  
  
"Well it would have been okay if James wasn't an idiot" Joanna said  
  
"Won't you DROP it already!?" James shouted  
  
"No! I am freezing cold, hungry and have had hardly any sleep so do not mess with me!" Joanna said   
  
"Guys why don't you go home, we won't tell, I've only seen Trent and Bob aside from us" Sean suggested  
  
"Might be an idea" Foster chattered  
  
"Promise not to tell Jonathan?" Joanna asked  
  
"Jo wants something from me, how to take advantage" Jonathan gave a smirk   
  
"You are such a jerk you know" Joanna said  
  
"Yes I know" Jonathan continued smiling   
  
"Come on Jon, don't be slack" Sean said  
  
"Fine, you owe me one though" Jonathan said   
  
"Grrr… fine" Joanna said ticked off now having to worry about what horrible thing Jonathan would ask her to do.   
  
The 4 of them went onto the bus, and it drove off. The driver didn't ask any questions he doesn't seem to talk much but he didn't speak in a cold manner if he ever did need to say something.   
  
"Hello" Bob said to the group with Trent behind him  
  
"Hi, you seen anybody else aside us?" Jonathan asked  
  
"No I haven't, have you Trent?" Bob looked to Trent  
  
"Nop, Cass called me and said she couldn't come. I bet she's still ticked off at us for not going along with her plan" Trent said  
  
"Plan? What plan?" Sean asked  
  
Trent then realised what he had just blurted out.  
  
"Err… nothing just a party for some of Cass's friends, not really people from school. She wanted to do something and we didn't like it" Trent said  
  
"Oh really? What did she want" Bob asked. Despite Trent normally hanging around with Cassandra, he and Bob were good friends on the most part.   
  
"Something about taking over… err… I mean something about take out… yes that's it" Trent said. None of the others believed him but whatever Cass was up to it couldn't affect them anyway. The rest of the class far outnumbered Cassandra's group.   
  
The 4 of them went back in and only Natalya, Velvet were sitting down, everybody else was still missing.  
  
"Well this is a nice number" Dr. Caroll said "Everybody has decided to take today off. Too lazy to get out of bed" Dr. Caroll continued   
  
"What do we do then?" Trent asked  
  
"Well this is a nice number, everybody has decided to take today off. Too lazy to get out of bed" Dr. Caroll repeated  
  
"Oh no, not again" Sean rolled his eyes  
  
"Hmm… It seems I am going to need a more permanent fix, fortunately not too many of you are here… don't tell the principal but just go home okay?" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Really?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Yes, really. Make sure though..." Dr. Caroll emitted a spark again "make sure that you tell everybody that the election for class president is in a week" Dr. Caroll said as everybody went to leave  
  
On walking out Velvet approached Sean and Jonathan. They walked and talked at the same time.   
  
"Do you know what happened to Joanna?" Velvet asked  
  
"Yeah, something happened at Baron Samedi's and she along with Natasha, James and Foster got stuck there the whole night, she should be back home now though because we saw her and she left as soon as she got here" Jonathan said  
  
"Oh my goodness" Velvet put her hand to her mouth "I hope she'll be okay, are the others alright?" Velvet asked in a panicked voice.   
  
"Don't worry they got on the bus and headed straight home" Sean reassured her  
  
"Thank goodness Dr. Caroll let me go, we have our arguments but I care for Jo a lot" Velvet said trying to recover herself   
  
"I still think your sister was so stupid, she could have been killed or worse she could have caught boy germs from Foster and James hanging with them for so long" Suzan said overhearing their conversation  
  
Sean and Jonathan rolled their eyes.   
  
"Don't even put that thought into my head" Velvet frowned  
  
"Yeah boy germs are nasty" Suzan said  
  
"Not THAT! Honestly you still believe in boy germs, I don't want to even think about my sister being killed!" Velvet shouted  
  
"Geez touchy!" Suzan replied and left in a huff again.  
  
"Some people just don't get it do they?" Velvet said  
  
"Nop, but at least she generally forgets the thing that got her annoyed about somebody by the next day" Jonathan said  
  
Velvet and Sean laughed  
  
"So true" Velvet let out a smile  
  
They walked through the park and laughed and talked but suddenly they didn't notice what was in front of them, due to the white snow and him being in a white coat and weren't really looking where there were going. When they all ran into him they looked up and realised it was Mr. Blonde.  
  
"Stupid human kids" Mr. Blonde muttered   
  
All 3 of them took a few steps backwards and then started to turn around and run. Mr. Blonde gave chase.  
  
"He's chasing us" Velvet screamed  
  
"Geez I wouldn't have guessed" Jonathan replied  
  
"Let's split up" Sean suggested  
  
"Okay" Velvet said as she ran left, Jonathan ran right and Sean continued to go straight ahead.  
  
Mr. Blonde looked at them all run off in different directions, he stopped for about a second and decided to keep going straight. Sean looked behind him as Mr. Blonde continued to chase in his direction. He jumped over the garbage bins and put them in Mr. Blonde's path. Mr. Blonde tried to stop but because of the icy surface he slid right into the cans and flipped over onto his back. Sean looked behind seeing him fall over and slowed down a bit but Mr. Blonde was quick to get up as he kept chasing him. Sean turned the corner and came to a dead end. Mr. Blonde came around the corner and gave a cold chilling smile. Why did he have to follow me? Sean thought. Then he noticed something walking behind Mr. Blonde.  
  
"I believe there is something that wants its revenge on you" Mr. Blonde said  
  
Sean then saw what was walking behind Mr. Blonde, it was one of those chairs.   
  
"Vengeance is mine!" The chair said  
  
"As you can see, I have the power to control these otherwise innocent pieces of furniture. Did you wonder why so many of your friends were missing at school today? Now…get him" Mr. Blonde ordered  
  
The chair now had fingers at the end of its arms so it was holding some honey. The same kind of honey that Sean found that morning. The chair was beginning to close in but before it got close enough somebody came from the roof and landed on the chair, it again smashed into pieces.  
  
"Noooooooo not again!" It shouted out as it fell apart  
  
Sean got a look at who jumped down. They were entirely grey all over and quite short.  
  
"You shouldn't have interfered Maian" Mr. Blonde looked at the new arrival  
  
"I interfered? You were the one who came here you evil monster" The grey one replied  
  
"Hmmph, this isn't the place to deal with you so I'll let you go… but next time you won't be so lucky" Mr. Blonde said and walked off  
  
"Are you alright?" The grey one asked  
  
"I… I think so… who…. what are you?" Sean asked  
  
"Hehe. I am Protector 1, and I am a Maian, although you can call me… Elvis" Elvis introduced himself  
  
"Umm… a Maian… so you are an alien?" Sean asked  
  
"Hehe, yes although to me you are the alien" Elvis chuckled "Although I must be going, be careful of that man" Elvis said  
  
"Who is he?" Sean asked but Elvis disappeared  
  
Sean looked around for him but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Sean!" Jonathan called out he came around the corner  
  
"Are you alright, I saw that man walk off I thought he might of done something horrible" Velvet panicked again  
  
"I'm okay, but I saw an alien, he came and stopped him" Sean said  
  
"An Alien? Yeah right, I bet it had a spaceship it just disappeared into" Jonathan laughed  
  
"No really, also that man is controlling the chairs and stuff and that's why so many people were away" Sean explained  
  
"Okay Sean, we believe you" Jonathan said sarcastically "I just think it's because nobody wanted to deal with Dr. Caroll's talk on ice, I mean after the one on plants almost everybody was asleep. If I wasn't forced to get out of bed by my Mum I would have stayed home too" Jonathan said  
  
"Well, what are you doing now Velvet?" Sean asked realising arguing with Jonathan would get him nowhere  
  
"I'm going home, I want to see if Joanna is alright" Velvet ran off  
  
"See you tomorrow then" Jonathan waved and Velvet turned around and waved back to Jon  
  
Meanwhile at Cassandra's mansion…  
  
"Die Jackie die!" Cassandra shouted as she, Alec, Xenia and Terrence were playing Perfect Light. Cassandra was playing counter-op mode with Alec.  
  
"Nooo! How can I win when there are so many guards, when I just have this Pigeon 2" Alec said as Jacqueline took a lethal amount of shots from one of the guards J5 Guardian.  
  
"You can't win… I'm just too good" Cassandra smiled  
  
"Then let's try it the other way" Alec said "You be Jackie"  
  
"No! I don't want to do that" Cassandra replied  
  
The door bell rang… however the Butler would get it.  
  
"I am so jealous of you Cassandra, you have everything" Xenia said  
  
"I don't have everything, I don't have the school" Cassandra grumbled   
  
The Butler opened the door.  
  
"Miss De Vries I have a Mr. Easton to see you" The butler said   
  
"Oh do send him in" Cassandra replied  
  
"Very good Madam" the Butler bowed then let Trent in the room before leaving.  
  
"Where were you?" Cassandra asked   
  
"Me? I went to school of course, I thought you were sick" Trent said  
  
"Oh no… I couldn't be bothered to go in today, so I called Alec, Xenia and Terry and they came over. I bet a lot of people missed today, say if you went at school why are you here now?" Cassandra asked  
  
"Dr. Caroll let us go home since there were so few of us" Trent replied  
  
"I bet Perfect Joanna showed up" Cassandra laughed  
  
"No actually. Her sister was there though" Trent said  
  
"Really? How interesting. Well I bet she didn't want to hear Dr. Caroll go on with his talk either. So who was there?" Cassandra asked  
  
"Bob of course, Jonathan, Sean, Suzan, Natalya, Velvet and me" Trent replied. I forgot Dr. Caroll was going on about what was it, something working out how many people are in the school, and then his science lecture on how ice is formed" Trent said   
  
"That was a brilliant topic to discuss on a day like this, for a computer you'd think he'd be smarter then that" Alec said  
  
"Yes, so Cassandra what should we do now?" Xenia asked  
  
Cassandra was staring out the window with no response  
  
"Cass?" Trent called out to her  
  
"A computer… yes... of course, why didn't I think of it before" Cassandra turned around and smiled  
  
"What is it?" Terrance asked  
  
"I think I have worked out a way of taking over the school" Cassandra rubbed her hands   
  
Daniel's home.  
  
He was typing and chatting to Grimshaw and Boris.  
  
Smartguy12: So why didn't you go to school Boris?  
  
Rushacker: Because I had all this rope around my hands when I woke up, I couldn't move at all. It took me about an hour to wiggle out of it, I have no idea how it happened. It had this really sticky honey around the ropes too.  
  
Smartguy12: Yeah me too, Grimshaw what happened to you?  
  
Nerdhacker: Same thing… I don't know what's going on. Wasn't your Dad around Dan?  
  
Smartguy12: No. He's hardly ever around.  
  
Nerdhacker: This is just too weird  
  
Smartguy12: Yeah…  
  
Daniel sat back for a moment, who, what and how would someone or something tie up at least three people while asleep in their houses. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on before anybody else would fall victim to this evil.  
  
"Damn, that sounded like my dad for a second" Daniel thought out loud 


	8. The Presidental elections

Spiderbear: You thought that was scary, wait until the end of this chapter :o.   
  
Cristalina: You like that evil chairs? Heh I hope you like this chapters new random addition.   
  
It was snowing lightly, and inside class elections for President were up. A week had passed since Dr. Caroll had the virus and after the elections for the President of the class, Dr. Caroll said he had a surprise for everybody. However the voting took place before recess… nominations for President were Joanna, Cassandra, Bob, James and Natasha. Jonathan wrote down his vote on a piece of paper, Sean was looking over his shoulder. His paper read, anybody but Jo or Cass, then in brackets he wrote Natasha.   
  
"That's not a nice thing to say" Sean said  
  
"Who cares about Cass?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Nobody aside Terry, but come on Jo's alright most of the time" Sean replied  
  
"Don't tell me you voted for her… if she's president we will never here the end of it" Jonathan rolled his eyes  
  
"Nah, I didn't but why didn't you put yourself up for election, surely somebody would vote for you" Sean looked around as everybody was whispering to everybody else despite Dr. Caroll clearly telling the class this was a private vote  
  
"I dunno, I don't want it in the first place" Jonathan replied  
  
*****  
  
"So Velvet, did you vote for me" Joanna asked "I am so going to win"   
  
"Of course I did" Velvet replied lying  
  
"I should win no problems, after all I am the smartest in the class" Joanna bragged  
  
*****  
  
"So since, everybody in this class is in different areas probably supporting different people, all of you will vote for me right?" Cassandra asked Xenia, Alec, Terrence and Trent.  
  
"Sure Cass" Terrence replied as he wrote down another name  
  
"Well alright, if you say so" Xenia added  
  
"Definitely" Trent said  
  
Alec wasn't paying attention again as he was staring in Natasha's direction  
  
"Then I'll be class president. Today I am President, tomorrow I am Principal. HAhahhahahhahahahahhaha" Cassandra started her sickening laughter   
  
"I still do not know what you find so amusing Miss De Vries" Dr. Caroll asked floating over  
  
"Just a joke Trent told me" Cassandra giggled  
  
"What joke?" Trent asked  
  
Cassandra frowned  
  
"Well whatever, some people in the class consider it distracting, some even consider it scary so please refrain from laughing like that in class" Dr. Caroll said floating back to his desk  
  
"Come on tell us what joke was it Trent?" Terrence asked  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots" Cassandra sighed hitting her head on the desk multiple times  
  
"What's with her?" Trent asked  
  
"I dunno" Terrence replied  
  
*****   
  
At recess  
  
"So who voted for who? Come on tell me" Alec demanded for the tenth time jumping on the newly added table  
  
"Shut your trap" Velvet threw a half eaten cupcake at Alec hitting him, causing him to lose balance slightly and fall while on the table. The room burst out into laughter as Alec tried to get up.   
  
"Okay so who has been gone missing now?" Daniel asked the group  
  
"Nobody today, but Bob and Terrence weren't here yesterday" Jonathan replied eating an apple  
  
"So it was Natalya, Suzan and Xenia 2 days ago, Joanna and Velvet two days before that, Boris, Grimshaw and myself three days before that and Sean was our first supposed victim quite some time ago" Daniel stated   
  
"It all seems stupid, I just bet you were all trying to get out of school and came up with an idiotic story only an idiot would believe, so there" Suzan raised her nose in the air as if her argument was unbeatable. Most of the kids rolled their eyes at hearing this.   
  
"She actually has a point you know. You believe there is furniture going around and putting honey covered ropes around people while they are in bed, Daniel you have played too many computer games, and it's doing nothing for you it's time to get a life" Jonathan said  
  
"Hey just because Sean beat me in the Pokemon competition doesn't mean that they do nothing for me" Daniel said  
  
"What you lost to him too?" Natasha asked looking up "No wonder I didn't meet you in the finals"   
  
"Anyway CHANGING the subject" Jonathan said loudly "You have nothing to back up this groundless theory that people are getting tied up with ropes covered in honey" Jonathan stated in a matter of fact tone  
  
"Groundless theory? That's a good term. Actually Jonathan I have the ropes, and they are all the same kind. Probably someone's idea of a sick joke, but how are they getting into our houses. Also Sean said he meet with this guy who said he was controlling the furniture that is running around, but I don't know how true this is" Daniel said as the bell rang  
  
Dr. Caroll was waiting and as everybody came in after waiting 3 minutes for Trent to stop arguing with Terrence over something that nobody was really listening to.  
  
"Right let me count the votes" Dr. Caroll said  
  
A second later, as he flicked through the paper with incredible speed.  
  
"I have counted the votes" Dr. Caroll stated as he drew numbers next to the nominated people. When he was finished it read.  
  
Cassandra: 1  
  
Joanna: 1  
  
James: 3  
  
Bob: 8  
  
Natasha: 7  
  
"With that Bob is our newly elected President" Dr. Caroll stated  
  
A/N: If you have not noticed by now, Bob is the President in Perfect Dark. His last name is President scrambled.   
  
"How come I'm the only one who voted for me!?" Joanna and Cassandra shouted at the same time  
  
"I thought you voted for me!" Joanna looked at Velvet and Cassandra looked at Terrence, Trent  
  
"Well Jo, I just don't think you'd be the right person, no offence" Velvet replied  
  
"Hmmph!" Joanna sat down insulted and looked away from Velvet  
  
"I'm sorry Cass, but I just thought Bob was the better person for the job, most of the class likes him and its obvious seeing how he won the election" Trent said  
  
"I don't see what's so likable about him, he just agrees with everybody all the time. What about you Terrence who'd you vote for!" Cassandra shouted  
  
"Oh I just had to vote for Natasha, she's so nice, and your so… so…" Terrence stopped as Cassandra picked up a chair but Alec stopped her from hitting Terrence over the head with it.   
  
"He's not worth it Cass, don't worry" Alec said calming her down  
  
"You're right, but hey who did you vote for!?" Cassandra asked   
  
"Err…. Natasha" Alec replied  
  
"ARGGGGHHHH!!!" Cassandra screamed in rage as she went chasing Alec around the room  
  
Meanwhile with all the chaos going on Natasha and Bob shook hands in a sportsmanlike manner. Cassandra was finally calmed down when Xenia and James stopped her from moving and she placed the chair quietly on the ground.   
  
"Now that you have stopped fighting I have two surprises for you" Dr. Caroll said  
  
The class listened, wondering what Dr. Caroll could possibly have come up with.  
  
"One, we are doing a play… on everybody's favourite game, well I think, most of you talk about it. Perfect Light" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Are you sure, that's a good idea? I mean legally we aren't even supposed to play it" Bob said  
  
"Well, I don't know… somehow the Mayor himself will be watching and has asked that you do this play, because he knows somehow how much you love Perfect Light" Dr. Caroll stated   
  
*****  
  
In the Mayor's office  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Ill be there in a minute" Somebody said while typing on a keyboard in front of a computer screen. He had short light brown hair, brown eyes, just over 6 foot, and slightly tanned white skin, and wearing some earphones while listening to some music, probably from a computer game. He was typing on the computer trying to update his latest addition to events after Perfect Light. He saw somebody had started a fic called Events before Perfect Light…   
  
"Come on Mr. Mayor we've got to get to this meeting" one of the people at the door of the office said  
  
"Alright alright… geez Falco, can't you wait a minute" The Mayor replied as he finished sending the update  
  
"So… Peachrocks as you are called… what's doing?" The person at the door asked, to everyone's surprise the person at the door was a blue avian known as Falco Lombardi  
  
"Somebody made the events before Perfect Light, so I wrote events after" Peachrocks replied  
  
"I still don't know how you are Mayor" Falco shook his head as Peachrocks stood up and started walking down the hallway with Falco.   
  
"I don't know how you got here, you are a blue walking talking bird…" Peachrocks said  
  
"Hey you were the one that wanted to put me in this…" Falco started  
  
"Shh, don't tell the readers that I control everything in this story" Peachrocks said  
  
"Oh come on, it's so obvious… Why would the Mayor insist on the kids to have a play on a game that they shouldn't even be playing" Falco laughed  
  
"Fine, because I think it would be funny" Peachrocks said  
  
"Oh so everybody is going to play their part they would normally, but as kids?" Falco asked  
  
"You'll have to wait until the next chapter, maybe they will, maybe they won't" Peachrocks replied  
  
"Party pooper" Falco folded his arms "Will I be in the fic after this chapter?" Falco asked  
  
"You can bet on it" Peachrocks smiled  
  
*****  
  
"So write down that character from the game that you want to play, more than one if you'd like, there will be some additional roles as well" Dr. Caroll said  
  
Everybody wrote down the names of the characters they wanted to play, typically the Perfect Dark cast wrote down the characters that they reflected and the Goldeneye cast wrote down various characters that appealed to them.  
  
Dr Caroll took the pieces of paper and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll decide who gets what role tomorrow, but if you don't live up to the role you'll be booted out of it" Dr. Caroll stated  
  
"What's the second surprise?" Velvet asked  
  
"That you'll all be playing Perfect Light, against each other, winner gets bragging rights, that they are the best Perfect Light player here" Dr. Caroll said  
  
Murmurs filled the classroom…   
  
"Right, for now, we get on with some History" Dr. Caroll said  
  
At lunch…  
  
"Perfect Light play, Perfect Light comp. I wonder who's going to get what role?" Sean asked  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to be Boster" Foster said  
  
"I thought he freaked you out?" Joanna asked  
  
"Oh he used to, but then I realised we both have a very similar accent" Foster said  
  
"Well, I want to be Jackie" Velvet stated  
  
"WHAT! I want to be Jackie!" Joanna shouted  
  
Velvet rolled her eyes, she knew her sister would probably get the part  
  
"Well I want to be Jack of course" Jonathan smiled  
  
"I kinda want to be Bellet" Natalya said "I'm not one for being the star"   
  
"I'm going to be Kalassandra La Virus" Cassandra laughed less evilly this time  
  
"I want to be a guard" Terrence stated  
  
"Come on guys, mostly everybody knows who wants what role" Bob said "Of course, I want to be the President"   
  
"I guess, what about you Boris? What role do you want" Xenia asked  
  
"Me? Heh, I want Limsore I guess, he's a nerd but hey, what's it matter. Somebody has to do it" Boris replied  
  
"You! I want to play Limsore! He's a cool hacker and stuff" Grimshaw shouted  
  
"Enough! Now, let Dr. Caroll decide" Daniel said and everybody was quiet.  
  
20 seconds later  
  
"I am so going to win the Perfect Light competition" Joanna started  
  
As soon as Joanna said that, there was more arguing as Daniel, Sean, Natasha, Natalya, Velvet and Bob all sat back and just looked at everybody else get stuck into each other.  
  
"Why do you all argue there is no point in it, because we all know that Joanna is going to beat everybody anyway, she always does" Suzan stated  
  
"Get your facts right you idiot, Joanna isn't always winning at all, Jonathan beat her hands down in their last match as did Alec" Cassandra said "I bet you completely suck, you suck so hard you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose" Cassandra laughed  
  
"Well at least I'm not a stupid snobbish cow, who can't do anything for herself" Suzan replied  
  
"You take that back!" Cassandra shouted  
  
"No!" Suzan replied  
  
Fortunately the bell went as Cassandra tried to find something to throw at Suzan.  
  
Back in class Dr. Caroll bored them to sleep, with another one of his science talks. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough as they headed home.   
  
At Cassandra's mansion she was plotting again, this time she had brought Boris to join the group.   
  
"Well since we have the problem of Dr. Caroll, we have brought Boris for the solution" Cassandra said  
  
"What exactly do you hope for me to do to Dr. Caroll?" Boris asked  
  
"Simple, knock him out, or make him unable to see or stop what we are planing" Cassandra said  
  
"Which is?" Boris asked  
  
"Take over the school, we could do such a great job" Cassandra smiled  
  
"Well… what do you plan?" Boris asked  
  
"Trent and Alec are going to sneak into the staff room and make the teachers drunk by putting something into the drink, you'll have to ask Alec for details. After that you take care of Dr. Caroll we then move into the office and take over the school, its so easy!" Cassandra smiled and so did Boris  
  
"Cunning and evil, I like it, I shall make an alliance with you!" Boris rubbed his hands and then shook Cassandra's  
  
*****  
  
Sean's place…  
  
"Sean we have to go out somewhere" Maria said "I'm going to leave you with the babysitter" Maria continued  
  
"Babysitter? Well alright" Sean replied  
  
"Well it's more of a house sitter, I know you don't need any help taking care of yourself, but you know recently there have been strange things happening" Maria said  
  
"Well okay" Sean agreed   
  
The doorbell rang and Maria opened the door.  
  
"Ah you are here" Maria smiled "Anyway, Sean doesn't need much watching, but you know about things that have been going on lately" Maria said   
  
"Yes of course, anyway good luck" The person said as he walked in.  
  
"Thank you how you spare your time to do this favour for me I don't know" Maria said  
  
"No problem, I can squeeze almost anything in" He replied walking in.  
  
"Bye, have fun" Maria said running off  
  
Sean looked at the guy, he was fairly tall and had brown hair.  
  
"Well, your Mum needed me so here I am" The house/baby sitter said   
  
"Okay, I was actually expecting a girl" Sean replied  
  
"Hah, I'm just a friend of your Mum who happens to be the Mayor, everybody calls me Peachrocks" Peachrocks said   
  
A/n: Yes it's me again, this is my randomness been taken to a new level. It just seems weird to talk about myself in third person but everybody talks in third person here, so I should be no different. Don't worry I will only feature myself in the story when I'm trying to find something funny, expect random things to happen. Got any requests for people to appear from Nintendo or other games?   
  
There was a knock at the door. Peachrocks went to open it. Looking a little bit he could see it was Falco, he quickly closed the door again before Sean could see.  
  
"Who was that?" Sean asked  
  
"Err, one of those weird people. Yeah" Peachrocks replied  
  
He knocked again…  
  
"They aren't going away" Sean stated the obvious  
  
"He will" Peachrocks replied  
  
"How do you know it's a he?" Sean asked  
  
"Peachrocks! I know you're in there, open the friggin' door it's freezing out here" Falco shouted out  
  
"It seems he knows you" Sean said  
  
"I wonder how" Peachrocks replied  
  
"Come on, if you don't open this door, I'll beat it down" Falco threatened  
  
"Like to see you try" Peachrocks laughed  
  
"Err, shouldn't you try to stop him?" Sean asked  
  
"Probably, but he's not getting in" Peachrocks said holding the door. However Falco went around the house and jumped into through one of the windows, that he somehow opened.  
  
"Try your best Falco!" Peachrocks shouted unaware that he was right behind him  
  
"I already have" Falco replied  
  
"Heh, I knew you were there" Peachrocks said  
  
"HOW?" Falco shouted while Sean stared at him  
  
"Hey you are Falco from the Star fox games! How'd you get here?" Sean asked  
  
"Same way I got in the window as I've just realised" Falco replied  
  
"Falco, I asked you not to tell anybody about that, but since the window is magically open, could somebody close it" Peachrocks said  
  
Sean went and closed the window. After because they had nothing better to do, Sean, Falco and Peachrocks went and played Perfect Light before Falco insisted on playing Smash brothers Melee, where he of course picked Falco, Peachrocks picked Peach and Sean picked Luigi. That was quickly followed by Double Dash, then Lylat wars/Star fox 64, and then ate some pizza because Peachrocks couldn't be bothered to cook and the only thing that Falco cooked was enemy ships. After the pizza they went back to Perfect Light and other games.   
  
"Falco you better go, Maria will be back any time soon" Peachrocks said  
  
"Yeah, thanks a bunch guys, see you at 'work' tomorrow" Falco said putting sarcastic emphasis on work.  
  
"Heh, that was way cool. How come Falco works with you?" Sean asked  
  
"Because I asked him too, that simple" Peachrocks replied  
  
Sean knew nobody would believe that he saw Falco for real, because he supposedly is only on one end of the computer screen, but it was still cool. Maria came back and Peachrocks left and Sean went to sleep soon after. 


	9. Who is who for Perfect light?

The disclaimer I haven't had for quite some time that I want to repeat: Yeah, I don't own any characters that aren't obviously OC's. You know who owns them and even if you don't you know it ain't me.  
  
Cristalina: Yeah, Bob is the president, but I gave a few hints to who he was. Does Peachrocks really sound familiar? I wasn't sure anybody would recognise him. I'm glad you liked the Falco/Sean thing.   
  
Spiderbear: Hehe, rather than have me as an obvious character that's supposed to reflect myself I decided to make it very obvious. I like Falco so decided to make him effectively my sidekick in evil storyline making.   
  
As Dr. Caroll had told them to arrive at school early if they wanted to hear who got what role for Perfect Light everybody was there 5 minutes early, except for Terrence.  
  
"Well, I can't see who else likes Kalassandra, so it has to be me" Kalassandra smiled to herself  
  
"Yeah, most people give me a hard time about my red wearing habit so I can't see anybody wanting to be Kent" Trent said  
  
Of course everybody was predicting that they would be given the parts they wanted but somebody else had other ideas…  
  
"Heh, who is going to be who?" Falco asked  
  
"Wait and see" Peachrocks replied smiling  
  
"Come on it's only a few more lines" Falco sighed "just blab it!"  
  
"Well, why don't you have a peek at this" Peachrocks handed Falco a piece of paper, Falco's eyes scanned down the paper, then his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You are evil!" Falco shouted.   
  
"Yes I know" Peachrocks smiled "Go and give that to Dr. Caroll for me" Peachrocks said  
  
"Why me? Why not summon somebody else to do it?" Falco asked  
  
"Because then it becomes Perfect dark/Goldeneye kids with some other characters that aren't kids and that just sounds wrong. Please Falco" Peachrocks said  
  
"Well okay, because you said please" Falco replied "Although if my beak gets frozen out there, I'll make sure you know about it, can't you make it warmer already?" Falco asked  
  
"Give it two or so chapters, I like the ice, I don't like the heat, and in real life I have never seen snow" Peachrocks replied  
  
"Well at least that's something to go by" Falco said walking out throwing on a blue jacket and put the hood up so nobody would think it strange that a blue avian was walking around.  
  
Falco got to the school and went into Dr. Caroll's classroom.  
  
"Here are the roles" Falco said wanting to get out of there  
  
Dr. Caroll accepted the piece of paper  
  
"Thanks" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"No prob" Falco replied sarcastically as he walked out  
  
Back at Peachrocks's office…  
  
"All go to plan?" Peachrocks asked  
  
"Yeah, didn't you say you didn't want some other characters in this because the title would sound stupid but aren't those Soul Calibur people coming this chapter" Falco asked  
  
"Hey! Don't tell everybody!" Peachrocks said  
  
"Too late now, but hey you asked for it last chapter" Falco gave a smile  
  
"I guess so" Peachrocks sighed  
  
Back at school   
  
The bell went and the kids went into the classroom.  
  
"Right! I have the roles here" Dr. Caroll said as he wrote the names of the characters in Perfect Light.  
  
"Playing as Jacqueline Light will be, Natalya" Dr. Caroll announced  
  
"But I never asked for the role!" Natalya said while Joanna was fuming  
  
"I didn't assign them, mind you so don't blame me" Dr. Caroll said  
  
"Playing as Jack Light will be, Trent Easton" Dr. Caroll continued  
  
Trent fell off the chair…  
  
"Oh my circuits it gets worse. As Damien Pushington will be Alec Trevelyan" Dr. Caroll said  
  
The kids all knew then that nobody would get the parts they asked for.  
  
In the end it was almost a complete reshuffle. Cassandra was Bellet, Jonathan was Mr. Scarlet, Velvet was Kalassandra La Virus, Bob was Kent Weston, Boris was Levis (that has to be worst name change yet), Daniel was the chief male guard in Craterline and Terrence was the random guard that always dies and reappears somewhere else while James again much to his displeasure got to be another male guard who always died number 2. Joanna was given the role as the head female guard. Xenia was the random female guard that died and appeared somewhere else. Natasha was the narrator, Foster was the President, Grimshaw was Boster, Suzan was Mandy in the device lab for the Pushington Institute, Dimitri ended up being Limshaw and the rest of the roles weren't filled as they were not required. The random male guards who always died, also played random Credar who always died, Jonathan and Joanna also were the unnamed Astecs that help Levis and anybody who didn't get a role was part of the set up. Playing as the voice of Dr. Carolline would be Suzan who only had a minor part at the beginning anyway.   
  
A/N: The Aztecs as you've probably heard were another dominant civilization in America before the Spanish arrived, like the Mayans, hence the name swap.   
  
"Hey are you disappointed you didn't get anything?" Jonathan asked Sean  
  
"Nah… I didn't want anything in the first place so I never put my name down" Sean replied  
  
"What?" Jonathan replied  
  
"I'm really shy, in front of a crowd…" Sean replied covering his eyes "The thought alone scares me"  
  
"Hey what's with you and that kids stuff?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Jonathan, I am a kid and so are you" Sean said  
  
"Oh yeah" Jonathan gave a giggle  
  
However at the end of the day there was something almost everybody was looking forward to… Ice Hockey. Not only would they be let out from school a little sooner to get a bit of practice in but they get to go play against the Namco school, and they were a good bunch to play with. The players were, Joanna, Velvet, Jonathan, Natasha, Suzan, Sean, James, Natalya, Foster and despite Cassandra's protest Xenia and Alec.  
  
"I can't understand why you want to waste your time hanging with the do gooders for" Cassandra grumbled over lunch  
  
"Because it's fun, I don't care who I'm playing with" Alec replied  
  
"Yes, Terrence would be good on our team, he is strong after all, but it's his choice remember so if Terrence wants to play…" Xenia started   
  
"He does not want to play" Cassandra answered for him "We are busy finalizing our plan of attack for next week" Cassandra gave her typical evil smile  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Falco you want to coach our team?" Peachrocks asked  
  
"Oh come on! I do everything now!" Falco grumbled  
  
"Fine… we get somebody else… but just this once" Peachrocks turned to his computer and started typing. Soon somebody walked out of the door marked broom closet.  
  
"Hey! Where am I, and where's Andy. We were having such a nice time" A woman said who was wearing red and quite revealing at that. Falco was staring right at her.  
  
"Sorry Mai, oh and I'm sure that Andy will notice you soon" Peachrocks replied pressing backspace  
  
"Hey! Don't get rid of me!!" Mai screamed but it was too late  
  
"Aww man, she was nice" Falco moaned  
  
"They are kids remember Falco? And you are an avian anyway" Peachrocks replied as he typed again. Out of the broom closet this time came Mewtwo.  
  
"Fear my power… fear everything! I shall…" Mewtwo was interrupted as Peachrocks backspaced again.  
  
"Argghhh. I hate Mewtwo, why'd I even type up the stupid thing…" Peachrocks grumbled "Ah I got it now" Peachrocks typed quickly and this time out of the door came a fairly tall woman, with long brown hair.   
  
"Hi! Man, it feels great to be alive again" She said giving a stretch  
  
"She's almost as good looking as Mai! I wonder if she's single" Falco gave a smile  
  
"Falco! Stop having fantasies with computerized women" Peachrocks said  
  
"But I am a computerized male bird, all you have to do is type that Falco and this woman get a nice hotel and…" Falco started before being given a sharp knee by her as Falco fell to the ground holding his stomach.   
  
"Just because I was given so many promises to have another shot at a game but never succeeded doesn't mean that a popular avian can do whatever he likes with me" Blaze said   
  
"She's right Falco, why do you think I summoned her. You think the kids would be a bit suspect if I summoned Princess Peach or something" Peachrocks said  
  
"Alright, alright, but who are you anyway?" Falco asked still on the ground  
  
"My name is Blaze Fielding, an ex-cop in some unnamed city. I quit because the police wouldn't do anything about the corrupt city so me and two other ex-cops named Axel Stone and Adam Hunter went around and beat loads of people up and restored the city. A year later I come back and find that Adam is kidnapped so we get his kid brother named Eddie "Skate" Hunter and Axel's friend Max and beat some more people up and rescue him. A bit after that I make a detective agency and then trouble starts happening again with robots duplicates of real people taking over the city. I also talk to this weird Cyborg dude named Zan who says that the big boss is lying low and all this so I write a letter to Axel and he comes back to the city and along with Skate we do the same thing again, bash people and kill the bad guy and stop some plan to blow up the city and stuff" Blaze finished her story  
  
A/n: The Streets of Rage series in a nutshell for you :). Also Mai is from King of Fighters and is obviously really likes Andy Bogard (also in KOF obviously) but Andy is not so interested in her :), she's supposed to draw more people into the game mainly because of her… apperance shall we say? Also I write these parts just so you get an idea of what goes through my head when I write the randomness of this fic.  
  
"So how long ago was this?" Falco asked  
  
"Nearly 10 years ago" Blaze sighed… "Has it really been that long?" Blaze asked  
  
"Yeah… Shame though, good series" Peachrocks sighed  
  
At the ice rink where our kids would be playing against Namco they were waiting for some unnamed coach to arrive.   
  
"I wonder who he is?" Alec asked as they waited on the ice.  
  
"Yeah, I can skate and play and stuff but I could do with some sharpening" Jonathan replied  
  
"He's taking his sweet time" James complained  
  
"Did it occur to you he could be a she?" A woman asked. Everybody turned around and saw a woman in a blue and white tracksuit like outfit, she had long dark brown hair  
  
"You are our coach!?" Alec asked in surprise  
  
"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" She asked  
  
"Well what's your name?" Velvet asked  
  
"I am Blaze Fielding, so what do you know?" Blaze asked  
  
The kids showed her they could skate pretty well, pass to each other occasionally being perfectly accurate without the other having to chase after it, only a few of them could shoot accurately and quickly. Blaze tried to work with a few of them but she didn't have much time so only worked on what they knew and tried to improve their technique a little bit.  
  
Within an hour the Namco team started turning up. The younger versions of Kilik, Seung Mina, Talim, Xianghua, Yunsung and Raphael took to the ice the others were not there yet.   
  
"Well Kilik this shouldn't be too hard" Xianghua smiled to him watching the kids practice  
  
"Of course it won't be hard but only because we'll do everything for you" Raphael replied in his usual snobbish voice  
  
"Are you saying I can't play well?" Xianghua and Raphael stood toe to toe.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm saying you can't play at all!" Raphael replied coldly  
  
Xianghua took out her stick and tried to spin around and hit Raphael but Raphael merely danced around the stick and used his stick like a rapier and knocked Xianghua over.   
  
"Raph, you shouldn't be so mean to Xianghua" Kilik sighed as this happened before every match, Xianghua would pick a fight with somebody, usually Raphael or Sophita's sister Cassandra.  
  
"She asked for it if you ask me. She's all style, no substance" Seung Mina gave a smile "Yunsung go get my stick" Seung Mina said as she deliberately left her stick on the bench so she could ask Yunsung like a slave to get it for her later.   
  
Yunsung didn't reply as he did what he was told. He liked Mina but she never gave him any respect, he skated over to the bench and picked up her stick.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing here!" A female voice said to Yunsung  
  
"I'm getting Seung Mina's stick" Yunsung replied  
  
"You say that every time! Go practice with everybody else!" The voice ordered, just by the shadow she gave she was very intimidating to who she coached.   
  
"Yes coach Ivy" Yunsung replied  
  
"Good! Now behave!" Ivy ordered as she looked over at Blaze who was walking over to her.  
  
"Hi. You are the other coach?" Blaze asked  
  
"Yes and you are?" Ivy asked her voice as cold and as uncaring as could be  
  
"Blaze, Blaze Fielding" Blaze replied politely  
  
"I am Ivy… OH COME ON XIANGHUA, GET A MOVE ON!" Ivy cried out to Xianghua who had fallen over and was pounding the ground with her fists and kicking. Blaze took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Good luck" Blaze said quickly before walking back over to her side as she watched another boy poke Xianghua repeatedly with his stick.  
  
"Come on, Xianghua you got to get up" Kilik said as he poked Xianghua with the stick  
  
"Who cares about her, Ivy will probably hit her with that whip she's got later, remember the last time Yunsung got it?" Seung Mina asked  
  
"Yeah, It's a good thing Ivy doesn't watch the matches anymore" Kilik said as he noticed Ivy leave  
  
"Why'd your coach leave for, who gives your team the orders?" Jonathan asked stopping himself just before Kilik  
  
"Ivy isn't allowed to watch after she swore at the Ref and strangled him with her whip while cackling and after each time she'd let him drop she step on him and ask 'is that painful' and she had only just got started. As I am the captain of the team, I just do my best to organise them, we are just in it for fun though" Kilik said as he was tossing his stick up and down repeatedly catching it every time without effort or thought   
  
"Hey guys look its Cassandra, Sophita, Taki, and Maxi" Talim said pointing  
  
"Great now we can get started, except where's Siegfried" Seung Mina said  
  
"Her name is Cassandra too?" Joanna asked "We have a Cassandra at school, she's mean and scary" Joanna said  
  
"Sometimes a little scary, but generally she's nice" Yunsung told them "There he is" Yunsung said to Siegfried getting on to the ice and even at his young age he was quite tall and looked strong.   
  
"Out of my way brat!" Siegfried pushed Yunsung aside and onto the ice as he took to the their end of the ice rink and stood in front of the net.   
  
On the ice was Joanna, Jonathan, Velvet, Sean and Natalya, starting on the bench was Suzan, Natasha, James, Xenia and Foster while Alec was the goalie. For the Namco school it was Kilik, Seung Mina, Talim, Xianghua and Raphael on the ice, with Cassandra, Sophita, Taki, Maxi and Yunsung benched with Siegfried for their goalie.  
  
Jonathan and Kilik took to the face off.   
  
"Wind guide me, I suck at ice hockey" Talim said thinking out loud  
  
"You WHAT!?" Kilik turned around  
  
"You told us you were good!" Seung Mina shouted  
  
"I said that out loud?" Talim asked surprised  
  
"Yes but never mind that now…" Kilik shook his head as he concentrated on Jonathan.   
  
"Ready?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Sure… let's go" Kilik replied  
  
"Simple rules guys. 20 minute game or first to 3 goals wins" The ref told them  
  
Blaze and the other benched players watched with interest as the ref dropped the puck as Kilik took it away and hit Jonathan hard, knocking him down. Kilik then took the puck and as Joanna and Velvet tried to corner him he and passed to Seung Mina as he was taken down by the two dark sisters. Seung Mina moved into the attack zone as Sean tried to stop her but as Sean was about to steal, Seung Mina passed to Xianghua, but she it had stolen from under her nose by Natalya as she made a quick turn to get it back as Kilik was coming after her, Kilik seemed to be faster then she was so she passed it off to Joanna as now it was the time for Joanna's team to attack, as she went into the attacking zone she passed off to Jonathan who tried to get closer to the goal and Talim tried to stop him but her light weight and body were no match as he pushed her aside and fired away, Siegfried managed to stop the puck and smiled as he passed off to Raphael. He was then attacked by the Joanna and Velvet combination again and he dodged them as they both crashed into the wall.  
  
"How sad" Raphael said looking at them but just then Sean knocked him down hard.   
  
"Yeah quite pathetic" Sean said as he took the puck away from Raphael, as Raphael groaned.   
  
Sean who passed to the recovering Velvet went around the net and then Siegfried tried to predict her shot but he predicted wrong and Velvet shot right into the net.  
  
"Yeah! That's how it's done!" Velvet shouted as everybody came and patted her on the back. Siegfried growled at her, while Joanna and Xianghua headed to the face off.   
  
Xianghua tried to attack Jo but she ducked underneath and took the puck away from her passing to Natalya. She went up and went past Kilik but she was immediately cut off by Talim as she had fallen down. Natalya could do nothing and crashed into her as she lost the puck.  
  
"What are you doing falling over?" Natalya asked  
  
"I don't know, the wind told me to" Talim replied   
  
Natalya stood up again and as Raphael recovered the puck he dodged Joanna and Velvet's defense again as he headed straight for Alec.   
  
"Raph over here!" Kilik shouted  
  
However Raphael ignored him and took the shot himself, Alec had no problem deflecting it as Jonathan took it. Xianghua gave chase, and Jonathan passed it to Sean but Kilik was waiting for him as he took him hard into the barrier.  
  
"Ughoooo…." Sean said as he slide down the side of the ice rink.  
  
Kilik passed to Seung Mina who was waiting for it and then as soon as she received it she fired it into to the net, Alec was overwhelmed by the pair of them.   
  
"That's what you get for not paying attention" Seung Mina gave a smile at Raphael as she walked past him, He was angered that she had scored the goal instead of him. When he wasn't watching she poked her tongue out at him, Talim and Xianghua gave a laugh.   
  
"Change up guys!" Blaze called out to the group, as Jonathan, Joanna, Velvet, Sean and Natalya all went onto the bench. Suzan, Natasha, James, Xenia and Foster stood up.   
  
"Yeah guys let's swap it up!" Kilik shouted as he, Seung Mina, Raphael, Talim and Xianghua went on the bench while Yunsung, Cassandra, Sophita, Taki and Maxi went on the ice.  
  
"Such a violent game, I had no idea what I signed up for" Suzan shuddered as she noticed all the impact and then Sean's mouth bleeding from the impact with the barrier.  
  
"Come on get out there, its fun" Blaze gave an encouraging smile  
  
Natasha faced against Yunsung, giving him a slight smile but as the ref dropped the puck she quickly took off with it, Taki tried to stop her but she dodged around her as she crashed into the barrier trying to trap her, Natasha saw Xenia on her right as she passed to her before being taken out by the other sister combo of Cassandra and Sophita. Xenia had the puck but then just as she was about to take her shot Maxi came behind her and stole the puck, Xenia made a quick stop as she saw Maxi with the puck. Maxi seemed to be unstoppable as he went through the defense like butter but as came to Alec, Foster made a move to stop his shot but Maxi had already fired but Foster knocked him over anyway. Maxi saw the puck go in, as Alec missed it.  
  
"Too bad, just not enough" Maxi said as he went into a celebration huddle with his team.  
  
Taki was facing off against Suzan. Suzan was a bit nervous but to her surprise she got the puck away from Taki and passed it off to Foster who went down in between Yunsung and Maxi. Soon Sophita was onto him but Cassandra wasn't there, he passed it to Natasha who was then crashed into by Cassandra.  
  
"Winning is all that matters" Cassandra smiled as she went backwards to avoid James but in doing so it allowed Foster to get closer and steal it, and from there he took his shot but Siegfried blocked it, the recovering Natasha got the puck and took another shot before Taki and Maxi tackled her down again, but again Siegfried deflected it, it went right onto the stick of Suzan who just swung it and watched it slide across the ground and Siegfried got in front of it, but it went right in between his legs. Suzan watched in shock as she scored a goal.  
  
"Yeah! Go Suzan!" Natasha came up to her as her team gather around her and started cheering at her fluke shot.   
  
There would be a short break before the final 5 minutes. The next goal would win, both teams were called to the bench as Blaze and Kilik tried to work out strategies. Rather than give away this chapter who will win, I'm going to leave a minor cliff hanger for this one… so who is going to win? Who will be the hero who scores the winning goal or will it be a draw? 


	10. Mr Blonde's revenge?

Cristalina: Yes, SC characters and trademark talk, what a classic mix. I'm glad I do SC characters well and I have nothing against Talim if you were wondering but I thought the 'wind guide me' line used in that context people would find amusing. I don't have anything against Ivy either, as you'll find in this chapter.  
  
Anonymous: Well, thanks, I try I guess… and I'll keep it up as long as people keep reviewing.   
  
Spiderbear: Yes, SC characters and I hope it's funny… I thought my humour wouldn't be so good.   
  
-----  
  
"Alright, this is who I want on. Jonathan, Alec, Velvet, Foster, Sean and Natalya" Blaze said  
  
"What about me?" Joanna asked offended  
  
"Sorry Jo, but I don't want to play without a goalie" Blaze replied  
  
"Fair enough I guess" Joanna sighed as she took a seat  
  
Kilik then had Himself, Seung Mina, Yunsung, Maxi and Cassandra on with Siegfried remaining as the goalie. Kilik and Jonathan were at the face off.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Kilik said moving his stick into position  
  
"You got it" Jonathan replied getting ready  
  
The ref dropped the puck, Kilik got away with it but Sean was quick to steal it back after Foster and Sean trapped him. Sean was making a breakaway splitting the defense he was ready to take his shot until   
  
THWACK!  
  
A heavy blow landed behind him sending him into to the goal post, but he slowed down considerably before he got there. The refs whistle blew.  
  
"Maxi, that's a penalty against Namco, a penalty shot for… umm what's your team's name?" The ref asked  
  
"Good question" Velvet said "We'll come up with one later"   
  
"In addition Maxi, 2 minutes in the box" The ref said   
  
"Oh give me a break" Maxi said as he was pushed into the box near his team.   
  
Jonathan skated up to Sean.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked kneeling down to him  
  
"I think so, just a bit dizzy… and damn that hurt" Sean rubbed his forehead after removing his helmet.  
  
"Who's taking the penalty?" Blaze asked  
  
"Jonathan should, if that's alright" Velvet said  
  
Jonathan skated over as Sean took him over to the bench again. Blaze put an ice pack on Sean's forehead  
  
"Jonathan will you take the shot?" Blaze asked  
  
"Alright, but if I miss?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Then Joanna replaces Sean" Blaze said  
  
"Okay" Jonathan said. All the more motivation to get the shot in, Jonathan thought.   
  
Kilik and the other players all gathered on the side of the ice. The Perfect Dark/Goldeneye team except Joanna were all wishing for it to go in. Joanna was thinking… Miss, miss, come on Jonathan miss.   
  
Jonathan skated around the puck took it from the centre and went across the blue line, Siegfried was ready to block but Jonathan faked a left shot causing him make a move to the left but just as he did he fired to the right, it was heading in but then it hit the post, but thankfully it hit the inner side and still went into the goal.   
  
"YES!!!!!!" Everybody except Joanna shouted on the Perfect dark/Goldeneye team.   
  
Kilik skated up to Jonathan.  
  
"Nice shot, good game" Kilik shook Jonathan's hand   
  
"Thanks Kilik, good luck for the rest of the season" Jonathan replied  
  
"Thanks and no problem is your friend okay?" Kilik asked  
  
"He seems to be alright, but we'll make sure later" Jonathan replied  
  
Jonathan went over to his team and received a group huddle even Joanna decided to congratulate him.   
  
"Hey where did Alec and Xenia go?" Blaze asked looking around  
  
"No idea, but who cares" Natalya said  
  
Blaze just shrugged.  
  
"YOU LOST! HOW COULD YOU LOSE?" Ivy shouted from the top of the stands  
  
"Uh oh, you've done it now Maxi" Talim said  
  
"What did Maxi do?" Ivy asked as she walked onto the ice  
  
"Don't tell her" Maxi quietly whispered  
  
"He got us a penalty cus he tried to KO somebody" Cassandra said  
  
"HE WHAT!" Ivy shouted and got out her sword/whip.   
  
"Thanks bigmouth" Maxi said as he was taken by Ivy.  
  
"That's so cruel whipping kids" Blaze said  
  
"Want to try stop me?" Ivy smiled   
  
Blaze jumped over the bench and Ivy moved into position. Maxi took the opportunity and hid in the crowd.   
  
"Take this bitch!" Ivy shouted as she waved her whip but Blaze dodged it, Ivy swung again however Blaze ran in with a jump kick, knocking Ivy down, she immediately got up.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The kids were cheering  
  
"Oh shut up all of you!" Ivy shouted as she tried to go for a closer range blow and hit Blaze across the face with her whip. Ivy gave a smile as she started spinning around with flames surrounding her but Blaze responded with a special move of her own.  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHA" Ivy laughed wickedly as she was about to unleash her attack  
  
"Blue… fire!!!" Blaze stood towards Ivy and focused some blue energy and fired it at close range to Ivy stopping her move and hitting her multiple times as she pushed her hands out the energy extended sending Ivy flying. She was sent into the goal post. However as that happened something floated out of her…  
  
"Where am I?" Ivy scratched her head   
  
"You are pathetic… losing to somebody like that" the ghost above Ivy was floating around "I don't know who's kid you are but you certainly aren't mine" The ghost said  
  
"Cervantes! My waste of a father you KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Ivy waved her whip around threateningly   
  
"I'll be glad to… but what's that???" Cervantes looked at Seung Mina who was holding a vacuum cleaner  
  
"What are you? I've seen in this in Luigi's mansion before but let's see if this works" Seung Mina said as she turned the power on  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! Not the vacuum cleaner!! I shall be avenged" Cervantes shouted as he was sucked into the vacuum cleaner, however he wouldn't go without a fight, Seung Mina turned the power up and he was slowly sucked in.   
  
Blaze and the rest of the kids just stared…   
  
"Ivy are you alright?" Siegfried asked   
  
"I… I think so…" Ivy replied holding her head  
  
"Hey Mina, how'd you know that'd work?" Kilik asked  
  
"I dunno… worth a try I guess, now we have to throw this in a place so he'll never come out" Seung Mina said  
  
"That's an easy one" Ivy gave a rare smile  
  
3 days later  
  
At school….   
  
"Now class… be nice to our guest Ivy from Namco" Dr. Caroll introduced Ivy as she walked in. She still had a slightly cold manner but it didn't feel like she would bite your head off with one slip up.   
  
"Good morning class. Now Dr. Caroll has told you a little about chemistry, I will demonstrate how to get rid of things that normally could not be recycled with this secret formula" Ivy then got a lot of beaker together from her bag and then filled each one with a certain amount, she then put some of them underneath a Bunsen burner.   
  
"Does anybody understand what she is doing?" Sean asked who had a bandage over his forehead  
  
"No" Jonathan replied as Ivy continued to work. She then put some whitish transparent liquid in that seemed to make a strange eerie noise as it was poured into the beaker.  
  
"What is that sound?" Suzan said  
  
"Don't mind that, it just has that reaction" Ivy replied as she mixed the liquids she had together and then got a pile of garbage.   
  
"Alec, could you get that garbage in the corner please?" Ivy asked  
  
Alec got up and did so  
  
"Put it in the case" Ivy said   
  
Again Alec did as he was told  
  
"Watch" Ivy said as she put the garbage in a glass case and poured a small amount of the formula in… again it made the strange sound but then almost instantly the liquid started to spread and caused the garbage to vanish instantly.   
  
"Wow" The entire class said in amazement and then all clapped.  
  
"Thank you so much" Ivy said as she left  
  
"Now since Namco are here on a trip we decided to schedule the morning tea we were saving for next week to today as in right now, the Namco kids are here too they are learning about computer stuff from me later" Dr. Caroll said  
  
The kids all walked out and went into lunch room.  
  
"Cassandra, what do we do now?" Terrance said  
  
"Okay, emergency plan, Alec you have the stuff with you?" Cassandra asked  
  
"Yes" Alec replied  
  
"Great, then we go ahead with it" Cassandra rubbed her hands together as she picked up her mobile and dialled in some number.  
  
"Hey Jonathan" Kilik waved to Jonathan. He was carrying a bag with a stick on his back.  
  
"Hi Kilik, what's with the stick?" Jonathan asked  
  
"This? It's a rod and it's the Kali Yuga… pretty cool isn't it" Kilik pulled it out  
  
"No wonder you handled your stick without thinking about it" Jonathan said  
  
"One does try" Kilik said  
  
"Oh Kilik you are such an attention hog" Seung Mina pushed Kilik over slightly   
  
"Hi Mina" Velvet waved joining  
  
"Hey, how are you" Seung Mina said  
  
Kilik, Jonathan, Sean, Natasha, Seung Mina, Yunsung and Velvet all sat at a table and ate.  
  
"Cool this huh?" Kilik said  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad Ivy got rid of Cervantes for you guys" Sean said as Jonathan was chewing  
  
"I knew something was wrong with her" Yunsung stated  
  
"You had no clue you never do" Seung Mina said  
  
"Anyway, what have you been…?" Velvet started but she was suddenly cut off by loads of guards entering the building  
  
"What?" Kilik said  
  
"AAHAHAAHAHHAHHAA…. This is your new principal speaking, Miss Cassandra De Vries" Cassandra laughed wickedly  
  
"What happened to the teachers?!" Joanna yelled out  
  
"What's going on!" Sophita yelled out  
  
"They are all knocked out in the staff room, but you won't be going there" Cassandra said "Right now the school is under my command, and everybody does what I say" Cassandra laughed  
  
The guards suddenly commanded the kids to move into their classrooms, but our kids weren't going to take it.  
  
"NO! I won't!" Joanna shouted kicking one of the guards in the shin   
  
"Neither will I!" Velvet added   
  
"ATTACK!" Bob shouted out as all the kids including the Namco ones started attacking all of Cassandra guards who were using water pistols to stop the rampage.  
  
"These don't work!" One guard said as he just squirted water  
  
"You THINK!" Another guard said as they were both run over by the kids.  
  
In the principals office.  
  
"We did it finally, even if they resist our guards will crush them" Cassandra smiled  
  
"Err… Cassandra… according to these calculations because the Namco kids are here too, you badly guessed the amount of maximum resistance… we have got to think of something" Boris said  
  
"I NEVER make mistakes!" Cassandra snapped "The guards are just going to have to work harder"   
  
However Cassandra was very badly wrong as they failed to remember some of the Namco kids did weapon training as Seung Mina and Kilik used their long range weapons to knock out the guards while Maxi kept them up close. Siegfried found a bench to swing around at guards.  
  
"This is all going wrong!" Trent shouted looking from above the area where the fighting was going on.   
  
"I am WORKING ON IT! I can't think when all of you are yelling at me!" Cassandra shouted in return  
  
"Come on! Even I know this isn't going to work Cassandra" Terrence said  
  
"Shut up! Don't you have anything good to say… Alec? Xenia?" Cassandra looked around, but there was no response. Just an open door that was still swinging  
  
"Cowards" Cassandra said as she watched Boris, Alec and Xenia run down the fire stairs  
  
However when she turned around she noticed Trent and Terrence had vanished out another door.   
  
"No this can't be, I am this close to making my dream come true" Cassandra started crying   
  
Our kids found their way to the staff room and found Dr. Caroll going around in circles and the rest of the teachers knocked out.   
  
"What happened to Dr. Caroll?" Bob asked "and everybody else?" Bob finished  
  
"They were knocked out, some kind of chemical in the food" Ivy said coming into the room from another entrance   
  
"Then how'd you not get knocked out?" Maxi asked  
  
"As much as that would appeal to you Maxi and I'm sure you are disappointed I didn't eat any of the food once I saw some of them start to feel a little strange… you guys play weird pranks" Ivy said  
  
"Probably her mother's influence, but like Ivy I avoided the food too, but more because I didn't know about it" Sarah joined the room the same way Ivy came in  
  
"Her mother?" Ivy asked  
  
"Yeah, her mother is the head of dataDyne that's where all these guards came from, there are plenty in the principals office guarding Cassandra" Sarah said  
  
"Surely though we can beat them" Kilik said firmly putting his staff on the ground when he finished.   
  
"Not these ones, I saw them throw a stink bomb at one of the girls they fell over because of the bad smell" Xianghua held her nose "I can still smell it"   
  
"Boris… He reprogrammed Dr. Caroll" Natalya said as she looked at Dr. Caroll after making him stop  
  
"Can you program him back?" Natasha asked  
  
"It shouldn't take me long, just leave it to me" Natalya replied looking inside Dr. Caroll after deactivating him  
  
"I'll cover you in case" Seung Mina drew her weapon  
  
"Then let's go get Cassandra" Jonathan shouted as the rest of the kids walked back out of the staff room.   
  
"I'll stay in here in case" Ivy said  
  
"I will be here too, be careful" Sarah waved to the kids  
  
The kids all came to the principals office and started banging on the first door to the secretaries office, the guards all cowardly ran inside where Cassandra was.  
  
"You guys are hopeless…" Cassandra shook her head  
  
"Do you need some help there?" Trent's voice called out  
  
"Trent?" Cassandra turned around and saw Trent and Terrence had returned with Mr. Blonde  
  
"He said he'd help us, and we could do with it" Terrence said  
  
"Excellent… now Miss Devries let me help you there" Mr. Blonde smiled evilly as he got the tables and chairs in the cafeteria and those in the classroom to start crowding those outside.  
  
The chairs had suddenly started cornering our kids into the hallway, some on each side.  
  
"What are those chairs doing?" Yunsung asked  
  
"They are Mr. Blonde's evil chairs!" Sean cried out  
  
"Come on, we know that can't be possible" Jonathan replied   
  
"Then how else do you explain it?" Daniel asked  
  
"I'll deal with them" Kilik rushed into battle alongside Maxi  
  
However as they tried to use the weapons on the chairs the chairs used their legs and caught the weapon and threw it out of Kilik's and Maxi's hands before being tied up by a spider web like substance that prevented them moving their legs and then their hands.  
  
"I can't move? What is this?" Kilik asked  
  
"I have no idea but I can't move either" Maxi replied   
  
The rest of the kids tried to fight against the chairs but before they could do anything they got caught in the spider web substance… soon all the students except Joanna, Velvet, Natasha, Sean, Jonathan and Suzan were tied up.   
  
"What do we do now?" Joanna asked with a rare panic in her voice  
  
"Got a match?" Natasha asked  
  
"No… you think we'd be in this problem if we did! For a smart kid you aren't that bright" Suzan shouted  
  
"Hey lay off! It may be off chance that someone did and didn't think about" Jonathan replied  
  
"Oh yeah right…" Suzan rolled her eyes  
  
"Now isn't the time for this… ARGGGH" Velvet screamed as she was hit by the spider web  
  
"Vengence is mine…" The chair said as it shot the same spider web stuff at Sean who was also hit down by it.   
  
Then before they knew it everybody was tied up… Cassandra looked at Mr. Blonde…  
  
"and what do I owe you?" Cassandra asked  
  
"Let me rule alongside you…" Mr. Blonde replied  
  
"Sure… is that all?" Cassandra asked  
  
"That is all" Mr. Blonde said never removing his expression  
  
"So I… or we finally have the school… but why did you come?" Cassandra said to Mr. Blonde  
  
"Because your friends told me you needed help, they told me about your dream as you called it, so I have arrived, our race is one that likes to rule over others" Mr. Blonde said  
  
"But these are only kids, I don't understand" Cassandra replied  
  
"Start small, who knows what could happen" Mr. Blonde turned and walked away ordering the chairs to put everybody in the Cafeteria  
  
When Mr. Blonde left she turned to Trent.  
  
"Thanks…I thought you'd run on me" Cassandra smiled   
  
Trent laughed "Me never, I knew this could work, we just needed back up" Trent replied  
  
Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief, although something gave her a bad feeling about this strange blonde man… he didn't seem natural.  
  
-----  
  
"This wasn't what I wanted, how did this happen" Peachrocks asked typing on his computer again  
  
"Maybe you don't have as much power as you thought?" Falco smiled   
  
"Right you…" Peachrocks said before typing up the words, 'Falco started dancing to the hokey-pokey'   
  
"Hey stop that…" Falco said while doing the hokey-pokey with the music playing.  
  
"Alright, alright" Peachrocks replied as he typed 'Falco stopped doing the hokey-pokey'  
  
"What are you going to do about this? It's your story you gotta do something, you can't leave Mr. Blonde in control of the school" Falco said folding his arms  
  
"Wait until…" Peachrocks started  
  
"No don't say next chapter…" Falco interrupted  
  
"Next chapter…" Peachrocks finished smiling  
  
"Damn you! What's it with you and cliff hangers at the moment" Falco frowned  
  
"I dunno" Peachrocks shrugged his shoulders  
  
-----  
  
Yes, really I mean next chapter… Need I ask but review please. 


	11. History repeats itself before it happens

Right up front I apologize for the length of time this has taken, other things have been happening making it impossible to get this in…  
  
Spiderbear: Yes the chairs strike back indeed…   
  
Cristalina: Well we found out what happens when I don't update didn't we… although rather then get annoyed at your 'annoying' email, I thought it was funny… and you knew I threw the tomato all along didn't you… I'll try not to use cliffhangers… too much hehehe… Falco will yell at me too so…  
  
Viewtiful John: Don't look here for weapons like that unless you were joking cus I noticed a similar review about Cristalina's fic, they are kids… read some of the other stuff by Cristalina's (through his eyes and 10 things you need to know about Joanna Dark)…   
  
Fan Fiction Enjoyer: Haha, Elvis… well… he's somewhere… but yes, that's very true about him being there when you don't need him, sometimes in the line of your shot.   
  
Finally, enough shameless plugs of Cristalina's fics and excuses for my delays… here it comes…  
  
-----  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Falco looked to Peachrocks "Send Elvis in? Give the kids some actual guns to fight back with? Randomly generate bunches of characters to raid Mr. Blonde and the school?" Falco continually offered suggestions  
  
"Good idea!" Peachrocks smiled as he typed  
  
"Sending Elvis in or the guns?" Falco asked  
  
"Haha no, generating bunches of characters randomly" Peachrocks replied  
  
Falco slapped his hand to his forehead "THAT WAS A JOKE!" He shouted out  
  
"I know that" Peachrocks replied calmly as he got to work on generating random characters out of the door  
  
"Well if you must… please send in Slippy to get slaughtered…" Falco said  
  
"Done" Peachrocks replied  
  
Slippy instantly appeared from the door…  
  
"HI everybody" Slippy said in that most annoying voice of his  
  
"Falco, tape please…" Peachrocks clicked his fingers after removing them from his ears to block out the sound  
  
"Certainly, no Fox to stop me doing this…" Falco smiled evilly as he got some strong electric tape and put it over Slippy's mouth  
  
"Hey Falco, what's with the tape… you can't be… mmmmmm" Slippy's mouth was then covered with the tape…  
  
"Excellent, let's do some random generating" Peachrocks said  
  
Peachrocks then went to his computer again… then as he typed 5 more characters appeared, including Peach, Terry Bogard from fatal fury, Tails from the Sonic series, Mikau and Nabooru from Zelda…  
  
"But Peachrocks, you've typed here eight characters, I only count six…" Falco pointed out  
  
"I'm not finished yet, you expect me to think instantly…" Peachrocks replied annoyed   
  
Soon enough two more people appeared  
  
"Now, where do they come from?" Falco asked  
  
"The future… Kel, Mel introduce yourselves" Peachrocks said  
  
"How could you kill me you heartless cruel…" Kel started  
  
"Quiet you, Natasha has much more to complain about then you do…" Peachrocks cut him off  
  
"True… " Kel said  
  
"Say you reckon we could find our past selves?" Mel asked  
  
"Yeah and tell myself not to rush through that door" Kel said  
  
"Like you'd remember anyway… you're so stupid you'd forget to eat if your stomach didn't grumble" Mel said  
  
"Why you…" Kel went to strangle his brother   
  
"Come on guys, knock it off" Falco rolled his eyes  
  
"Mmmmmmm" Slippy added  
  
"What's with all these weird people?" Peach asked nervously.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay…" Terry told her  
  
"How do you know?" Peach asked  
  
"I just know…" Terry said  
  
"Nice army…" Falco said  
  
"Thank you now let's remove the tape from Slippy" Peachrocks said as he took the tape off Slippy  
  
"Are you nuts!?" Falco shouted  
  
"His voice is a useful weapon… so…" Peachrocks finished   
  
"Well whatever…" Falco rolled his eyes  
  
-----  
  
Back at the school Cassandra was very pleased with her work; she and Trent go down to the canteen and get free food from there.  
  
"I've really got to hand it to you Trent; I'd thought you'd abandoned me…" Cassandra smiled as she ate some chips  
  
"Me, never… It was a long shot but I didn't know what else to do" Trent said as he put some coke down his mouth with all the other kids still tied up expect a few that were slowing being moved outside at Mr. Blonde's command in addition to the chairs guarding them.  
  
"Move you lazy humans!" Mr. Blonde demanded as he forced some students on to a ship.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"How's it going?" Seung Mina asked Natalya. She had opened Dr. Caroll from the back, with her and Ivy looking inside Dr. Caroll's programming.   
  
"Boris put some kind of new order into Dr. Caroll to make him act like a drunk at a party on a Saturday night" Natalya explained   
  
"Open up in there!" A voice demanded  
  
"That doesn't sound friendly" Sarah said  
  
"Natalya, keep working, Mina get some things to hold the door down" Ivy ordered  
  
Sarah and Seung Mina pushed a table in front of the door as the banging continued  
  
"That's not going to hold them I don't think… judging by the sound of that knocking" Ivy commented…  
  
"I think I've got it" Natalya said "Just a few more minutes"   
  
"There's nothing else it's got to hold or… ARGGGH" Seung Mina screamed as the table suddenly came to life…  
  
"Guess who…" The table said in a highly dopey voice  
  
"Oh, I've had enough of you…" Ivy used her sword and chopped the table in two with ease…  
  
"Nooooooo!" the table cried out  
  
"There, no more life for that thing" Ivy said as she moved the two remaining parts to block the door…  
  
The banging on the other end just got louder…  
  
"They are going to bust down that door eventually" Sarah frowned  
  
"Yeah..." Seung Mina replied  
  
-----  
  
Terry, Peach, Tails, Slippy, Mikau and Nabooru were trying to get through a door where Peachrocks had told them to go.   
  
"Say where'd the twins go?" Terry asked looking around  
  
"Baby!! I dunno!! They seemed to disappear…yeah" Mikau sung out  
  
"Please… don't do that again" Peach said  
  
"Okay…" Mikau said quietly  
  
"Hang on a minute, how do we know they are our friends on the other side?" Terry asked his group  
  
"It has to be Peachrocks said so…" Slippy said in his annoying voice yet again "According to Falco, he knows everything"   
  
"Arggghh! Why couldn't this Peachrocks keep the tape on that things mouth" Nabooru said annoyed  
  
"I thought Falco and Fox were joking about Slippy during the Smash Brothers tournament" Peach rolled her eyes  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to put up with him for very long and this massive crossover of random characters will end soon, then we can all get back to where we came from, and get this back to Perfect Dark" Tails removed his hands from his ears to block out Slippy's annoying voice.  
  
"Why does EVERYBODY hate the sound of MY voice" Slippy putting emphasis on words only made him sound more annoying.   
  
"That's it; I am busting this door…" Terry said "Are you okay?" Terry asked  
  
"What? I'm fine aside from Slippy?" Peach asked confused  
  
"BUSTER WOLF" Terry shouted out releasing a huge wave of energy at the door sending it busting open  
  
"Wow… you're a bit weird but that was powerful… why do you ask are you okay for?" Peach asked  
  
"I dunno, it's just my thing before I use the attack, kinda caught on now" Terry told her  
  
When they did Ivy and Seung Mina jumped in on them with their weapons. They both hit Slippy on the head HARD.   
  
"Owwwwwwww!" Slippy cried out to cause Natalya to throw Dr. Caroll right at him… knocking Slippy out  
  
"Thanks guys" Mikau came into the room first  
  
"Who are you" Ivy raised her sword to Zorans neck  
  
"We are friends sent by the mayor" Peach smiled and told everybody  
  
"Wait, you are Princess Peach… the ko'ed frog is Slippy… and the fox is Tails… I don't know the rest of you though…" Natalya said  
  
"That's Mikau and Nabooru, they are from Zelda games, and ohmygod… its Terry Bogard…" Seung Mina went and jumped towards Terry. Terry caught her.   
  
"Well, this is weird…" Ivy said "So how did the mayor send you?" Ivy asked  
  
"I don't know… we just appeared…" Tails said  
  
"Now I just have to reactivate Dr. Caroll" Natalya said  
  
"Wait…" Tails went and checked Dr. Caroll on the ground after being thrown at Slippy "Ah, one sec" Tails pulled a wire and then activated Dr. Caroll; the screen came back to life.  
  
"Ahhhhh! That's much better… I don't know what happened" Dr. Caroll said to everybody  
  
"You were reprogrammed… the school has been taken over by some loony…" Ivy told him   
  
"Let's go rescue everybody" Nabooru said  
  
"Yeah!" Peach agreed and everybody left the room except Slippy who was still ko'ed and nobody seemed to care.  
  
"Hey little girl… you are going to have to come down now… we have to move" Terry told Seung Mina who was still holding on to him  
  
"You aren't going anywhere…" Seung Mina said seductively  
  
"Err… you're a bit young for that aren't you?" Terry struggled and forced Mina to let go…  
  
"Oh… well okay… but after this is over don't go anywhere" Mina said chasing Terry out of the room  
  
-----  
  
"Kel, are you sure this is a shortcut…" Mel asked "We should be there by now"   
  
"Don't worry brother, we'll find ourselves soon enough" Kel said sure of himself  
  
"IDIOT! We are going to the school not finding our younger selves that are back at home across the Pacific Ocean!" Mel slapped his brother across the head  
  
"WELL I didn't know that did I, you were the one who suggested we look for ourselves" Kel replied  
  
"Being dead has probably made you stupider then before" Mel shook his head  
  
"I was never the dumb one, you were the smart one perhaps but a) At least I was the funny twin and two I am certainly not the dumb twin, there is no dumb twin here…" Kel said  
  
"You talking in past tense is why you are the dumb twin" Mel countered  
  
"That's low man, you picking on a dead man, its not like I ran into the proximity mine on purpose" Kel said  
  
Mel said nothing just shaking his head again as he headed back in the right direction.  
  
-----  
  
"I wonder what he's doing with that big ship" Joanna asked, the sticky stuff made it impossible to move anywhere  
  
"He's putting students on there… what's Blonde doing?" Velvet said  
  
"Maybe he's taking them to some distance planet and turning them into Credar like Mr. Scarlet or worse feeding them to Credar" Sean said  
  
"There are no such things as Credar Sean … I don't know what he's doing" Jonathan rolled his eyes, every since Sean had supposedly encountered that stupid chair he's been going on about how the world has aliens on it that are watching it and some are more aggressive then others. Jonathan figured Sean was just playing too much Perfect Light.   
  
"Also that never happened… as far as we know Scarlet never took humans aside from Jackie and Kalassandra back to his home planet, and that wasn't even him… it was some other nameless Credar" Daniel corrected him  
  
"They did experiment on them though… and caused them to be abducted… that's scary" Natasha added  
  
"Quiet…everybody, what IS he doing?" Cassandra said  
  
She ran out and approached Mr. Blonde  
  
"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked   
  
"I am taking these foolish people away… then the human race will be terrified when humans and animals will be abducted, you my dear will be spared because you helped me… Ah new prisoners… excellent" Blonde pointed in the direction of Alec, Xenia and Boris.   
  
"They were part of this too let them go" Cassandra said   
  
"No, they betrayed you my dear, cowards shouldn't be forgiven" Mr. Blonde replied coldly  
  
"Wait a minute, if all the students get abducted, that leaves me with nothing left to rule over" Cassandra said  
  
"Very good girl… now excuse me, I have more humans to abduct" Mr Blonde walked off  
  
Cassandra swore to herself, she had been tricked… what could she do now, she now regretted every taking the school over… it wasn't all that great anyway; students are no fun to order around. She had to think of a plan, even if it meant using her enemies to help her. She walked back inside and gave Trent a look which indicated 'we need to talk'. However Trent just looked at Cassandra puzzled… frustrated that Trent was too thick to pick up on the hint she just motioned with her eyes, but again Trent still missed it shrugging his shoulders with a puzzled expression as if to say what.   
  
"Geez he's a moron" She said quietly to herself  
  
She then pointed down a corridor and Trent finally caught on. The two of them walked the corridor out of earshot of the remaining students and Mr. Blonde..   
  
"We need to get the students out" Cassandra said  
  
"What why?" Trent replied  
  
"Mr. Blonde is taking them all away, we'll have nothing left to rule over… he tricked us" Cassandra grumbled  
  
"What!?" Trent replied shocked  
  
"Let's get revenge on him… somehow… first we need a plan on destroying those chairs" Cassandra said  
  
"Alright, but how to we do that?" Trent asked  
  
"Having a little chat are we?" A familiar dark voice came from behind  
  
Cassandra and Trent turned around and saw Mr. Blonde.   
  
"ARGGGGGGH!" They both screamed and ran however they were blocked off by a table, and then were soon captured.  
  
"Foolish human, I could have spared your life, but as you are greedy like most of your kind, you will not receive such mercy" Mr. Blonde said coldly  
  
However suddenly a lot of crashing noises were heard.  
  
"What is that sound?" Mr. Blonde said alarmed and ran back to the cafeteria area.   
  
What he saw was several pieces of wood on the ground. Peach, Nabooru, Ivy, Mikau and Terry had all showed up with the chairs are tables split everywhere. The 5 of them were standing threatening at Mr. Blonde. Suddenly a piece of wood is flung at his face, he ducks.  
  
"Foolish human! You will not get away with this" Mr. Blonde said angrily  
  
"Ah but I'm no human am I…" Mikau replied  
  
Peach pulled a smiling turnip out of nowhere and threw it at Mr. Blonde. Mr. Blonde tries to dodge and Terry comes at him with a burning knuckle knocking him down. Ivy comes on the top and strangles Mr. Blonde with her whip. Mr. Blonde struggles to break free but does so tripped Ivy in the process, he then spots Terry closing on him but as Terry closes he pushes his hand forward and a mysterious earthquake trips Terry and Peach loses her footing. Trying to take advantage of this Mr. Blonde rushes at Peach but however he fails to notice that Nabooru and Mikau are cutting the spider web substance while Terry, Peach and Ivy are keeping him busy. Suddenly he feels pain at the back of his head and notices Kilik behind him with staff in hand. Then all the kids start to close in on Mr. Blonde.  
  
"I'll be back, you'll all regret this one day!! And I've still got my ship with about half of your school on it…" Mr. Blonde pushed his way out of the crowd  
  
-----  
  
"Kel how do I start this thing?" Mel asked  
  
"I dunno, I thought YOU were the smart one" Kel said  
  
"You got any better ideas then?" Mel said trying to work out how to start this strange looking ship.  
  
"Well… no…" Kel sighed  
  
"What are you doing, just turn the thing on and get outta here" Tails said  
  
"Forget this I've got a better idea" Mel smiled to himself  
  
------  
  
Mr. Blonde ran into his ship, there would be nothing to stop his plan, perhaps not as successful as he first hoped he headed into the drivers compartment and tried to turn the ship on.  
  
"What? Why wont the engine start…" Mr. Blonde grumbled  
  
A message on the screen came up…  
  
Engine faulty... needs repairing.  
  
"Damn this, well it doesn't matter really, they can't get in here anyway…" Mr. Blonde said as he headed to the Engine room.   
  
On entering the engine room he looked at the engine was gone. There was a notice on the ground.  
  
To Blondy,  
  
Owe one engine  
  
From Blondy  
  
"WHAT!? What is the meaning of this… well there must be a spare somewhere" Mr. Blonde tried to think logically but he could be running out of time before the humans found a way in.  
  
Mr. Blonde then remembered where the spare parts were located. He headed over to that room and opening the spare engine case. However suddenly an oily substance started spraying at him in the face. When the oil stopped he rubbed his eyes and read a note that read.  
  
To Blondy  
  
Give routine Skedar oil check to spare engine  
  
From Blondy  
  
"WHAT!?! I know I never wrote that, I don't call myself Blondy who's doing this…" Mr. Blonde was furious now "Ah but they could never find my spare, spare engine" Mr. Blonde laughed  
  
He headed another direction and turned on the light, but it wouldn't work…  
  
"Ah the engine is out, of course… no matter… there is even this silver thing that I stole. It produces flame… humans light this cylinder like thing and puff smoke after setting the front of it on fire…" Mr. Blonde said proud of his human knowledge. "Although I wonder what this funny smell is in here" Mr. Blonde asked himself. "No matter… I'll work it out later…"   
  
Of course, it was his undoing… he lit up the lighter and the entire ship exploded…   
  
Outside the ship all the students and teachers including a full restored Dr. Caroll plus Terry, Tails, Nabooru, Mikau, Peach, Kel and Mel and a taped mouth still slightly ko'ed Slippy, all saw the ship explode. Mr. Blonde was standing in the middle of the blown up ship and in typical cartoon style he was still alive except he was covered in black explosion effect all over. Naturally all the students were laughing as well as our random characters.   
  
"I'll have my revenge one day! You'll all regret this!" Mr. Blonde ran off angrily until he tripped onto one of the fallen pieces of wood from his tables and chairs. The students all rushed him but he quickly recovered and continued running in defeat. Afterwards still in view he ran inside a smaller ship and it took off and he soon disappeared.   
  
"Yeah! We did it!" Joanna said victoriously  
  
"You didn't do anything… it was them who did everything" Jonathan replied gesturing towards our random characters, Seung Mina, Ivy.   
  
"It doesn't matter who or what did it, the point is he's not around to bother us anymore" Daniel said  
  
"I guess you are right" Joanna sighed  
  
"What about the students Blondy got? They didn't die, did they?" Natasha asked  
  
"Nah… we got them out in time, fortunately Mel was smart enough to open the door to that room he was holding them since he was too stupid to start the engine" Kel said  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't call me stupid" Mel said rolling his eyes  
  
"Why not? Its fun" Kel replied  
  
"Because if I'm stupid, that makes you brain dead" Mel said   
  
"Bah, I'm not going to tackle you this time for somebody to split up the fight" Kel smiled  
  
"Too much of a coward huh?" Mel replied   
  
"That's it" Kel went to tackle Mel, but of course a limo arrived and pull up at the school. Peachrocks stepped out.   
  
"Alright you two break it up… I know I wrote you two to fight all the time but just be peaceful for once" Peachrocks rolled his eyes  
  
"Ha, you can't control me without your computer can you?" Kel smiled and went to attack Mel  
  
"Guess again" Peachrocks drew a laptop from the limo  
  
"Ah nuts…" Kel sighed  
  
"Come on you guys, this character randomness session is over" Peachrocks said as Peach and everybody else headed into the limo, despite Slippy trying to enter by the boot… until Peachrocks redirected him.   
  
"Mina, you got to let me go" Terry said  
  
"Aww… but you are so dreamy, why don't you ditch Blue Mary and stay here" Mina moaned  
  
"Because Mary will kill you then me… but Mai would be proud of you, you'll be just as good as her one day" Terry ran from Mina before she tried anything else   
  
The limo pulled away and the students headed back into the school.  
  
"Well that was different" Joanna said  
  
"Yeah… but fun to meet all those characters we thought were not real and just from a computer game" Velvet replied  
  
"Imagine if we were computerised though with people writing stories about us all the time… think that could ever happen?" Grimshaw said  
  
"No, not in a million years… like anybody would want to make a game about us" Jonathan rolled his eyes  
  
They walked back to the corridors and…  
  
"Please help us" Cassandra begged  
  
"Yes, please… we didn't mean it… and we turned our backs on him which is why he tied us up" Trent added  
  
"Hmm… we'll have to think about it…" Joanna smiled evilly  
  
"How should we punish them?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Why do we let unseen forces determine that… but I hope nothing TOO violent happens" Sean said  
  
"Yeah the key word there is TOO violent, but some violence would be fine… although I don't want to say what I want because it would be too graphic" Foster said  
  
"Aw… I'd rather they did something like kiss everybody's feet like 10 times" Velvet moaned but still smiled  
  
Cassandra and Trent looked at each other in horror at the thought of both of those ideas.  
  
What will the unseen forces decide… who are the unseen forces? You are!  
  
Review please… 


	12. Punishment Punishment

This chapter features a fair bit of Falco and Peachrocks talking, but for a good reason, you want to see what goes through my twisted mind as I punish Cassandra and Trent (and Slippy). This chapter is dedicated to all you Cassandra haters out there, (and a few of Trent's too) but I know most of you absolutely hate Cassandra De Vries. Also a warning, this torture chapter is a little long.

"Hey! When are you going to update!? It's been ages" Falco said as Peachrocks entered the room

"Well, I was going to do it now... I'm a bit busy you know since I do supposedly have a city to run" Peachrocks replied

"Busy? That's like Carrington, he does nothing but scratch his arse all day..." Falco rolled his eyes "Besides I've seen you on the Gamecube instead of updating... or playing games when you say are updating and need thinking space, those tricks are all old..." Falco said

"Fine, fine... I'll do it now... ah yes, the reviews, I always start with the reviews..." Peachrocks turned on his computer

"Yeah if you remember to actually reply" Falco said

"Quiet you" Peachrocks checked the previous chapters reviews and goes into deep thought about what his responses would be.

"Deep thought? Prrft... you really like to make yourself seem big to your reviewers" Falco said reading over Peachrocks' shoulder

"Knock it off... I'm updating aren't I?" Peachrocks said as I began to type up the responses.

Cristalina: Yes... I'm surprised you haven't annoyed me again yet... (Don't start now). Falco to slaughter Slippy? Heh, I'm not done with Slippy yet don't worry.

"YAH!" Falco cheered

Err anyway... tar and feathers? Okay...

Viewtiful John: Yeah, but they are kids, weapons are unlikely... soz man...

Spider-bear: Ooo, swamp walking with insects... not bad...

Fantasy Chick: Clean your house? Well I can't make that happen... but T-shirts... yes... indeed... maybe not that text but you'll see...

Fan fiction enjoyer: Well not pink ducks, but humiliation is what they'll get.

"So whose idea are you taking? How will you punish Trent and Cassandra?" Falco asked

"Well, I'm taking all of the ideas... in one way or another..." Peachrocks replied

"... Typical of you..." Falco said

"And now, let the music play!" Peachrocks put on his earphones

"What are you listening to?" Falco asked

"Chicago from Perfect Dark" Peachrocks replied as he begun to finally update.

A month had passed since Cassandra and Trent's take over attempt of the school. Jonathan sat outside with Natasha, the weather had gotten warmer so they sat on a playground bench.

"We've got to stop doing this... rumours will spread" Natasha giggled

"Who cares... it's no secret" Jonathan replied

"Haha... yes... I guess you are right" Natasha said

"Eww... Jonathan you'll get girl germs" Foster came up

"Grow up Foster... Girl germs is for people who are 7..." Jonathan rolled his eyes

"Well don't come crying to me when they get you" Foster walked away

Jonathan sighed and Natasha put her arm around him.

"I'll bet Foster ends up with Suzan later, she goes on about boy germs" Natasha laughed

"Yeah...probably" Jonathan replied "They say they are going to start practicing for the play soon... me as Mr. Scarlet, it doesn't seem right" Jonathan said

"Sure it does, you could play a good villain. When Terry comes around sometimes you go into your Mr. Scarlet mode... all cold and no weaknesses kind of thing" Natasha smiled

"Really? Does it scare you?" Jonathan said

"Well, sometimes yes..." Natasha replied "But Terrance can scare me more, he's mean" Natasha finished

"I think that makes me feel better. Hey let's go tease Cassandra and Trent" Jonathan smiled

"Nice idea, it never gets old and it is the last day" Natasha stood up from the bench.

Cassandra and Trent were standing outside the school wearing T-shirts that had this written on them, 'IDIOT' in big letters. Then underneath it in smaller letters 'Ask me about it'. They had to do this for a week, before school, during breaks and after school, Sean was already there.

"Ah you're an idiot mate... why?" Sean asked smiling knowing Cassandra and Trent had the answer the questions or face worse punishment, but little did they know, they'd end up getting punished further anyway.

"We tried to conquer the school then we believed a blonde man who tried to abduct half the school" Cassandra said this in a dull repetitive tone.

"Ah so that was you was it..." Sean smiled "Hey Jonathan, why wasn't Terry punished... wasn't he involved in this too?" Sean asked

"Nah, Terrance ran soon after Blonde got in" Trent answered

"How unfortunate, I would have loved to torture him" Jonathan said

"What are you going to do this time lovebirds, you guys just walk around like you are on an aimless stroll, always hand in hand" Cassandra said with a mocking tone

"Hey, be a good girl... or you'll get treated worse" Natasha smiled

"I heard we can hit them if they are mean" Sean said

"That's bullshit, you just like adding things as you go along..." Trent said

Sean then punched Trent across the jaw.

"Wash your mouth out man, or I'll make you... shall I get the soap?" Sean said

The bell then rang. Cassandra and Trent breathed a sigh of relief that was their last day only one more session to do. The principal came out.

"So kids, have they been good?" The principal asked

"Well, Cassandra did insult us..." Natasha said

"And Trent said the BS word" Sean added

"But..." Trent started

"No buts mister... it seems you will be punished further..." The principal walked away

"Nooooo!" Cassandra and Trent yelled out

"We'll get you back for this" Trent said raising his fist in an intimidating fashion.

"Well, whatever, as for now..." Jonathan then punched Trent in the stomach

Back in the classroom.

"Now kids... we are going on a camping trip this weekend" Dr. Caroll announced

Cheers filled the room

The Mayor's office

Peachrocks and Falco were playing a game of darts. Falco took aim.

"You know, I'd normally complain about you not updating but this is different, and you've done a fair bit already" Falco threw a dart, but of course, the target wasn't a dartboard, it was a blindfolded Slippy. Falco's shot landed right underneath the blindfold on his face.

"OWOWOWOW! PAIN!" Slippy cried out as he pulled out the dart from his face. "This game isn't fun, you guys just throw stuff at me" Slippy complained

"You can move you know..." Peachrocks said

"I can? Excellent" Slippy started moving slowly

"I'm about to throw" Peachrocks smiled as he threw the dart

Slippy dived out of the way but of course when he did he jumped into an electrical field which electrocuted him. Falco and Peachrocks were rolling on the floor laughing until Slippy fell backwards from the field smoking from the electrocution effect.

"I think he's dead again" Falco said trying to hold his laughter

"Then let's revive him again. He'll be revived more times then Sean's Dad" Peachrocks said

"You didn't revive him again did you?" Falco asked

"Nah... I promised my readers he wouldn't come back, so that's what will be" Peachrocks typed on his computer 'Slippy miraculously came back to life'. "Well I should continue, so maybe we'll do some Slippy hunting later" Peachrocks said

The next day... the kids headed in a bus to camp insert name here.

"That's a weird name for a camp" Joanna said

"Sounds funny" Velvet replied "Although the play practice starts next week... I can't believe I have to be Kalassandra La Virus" Velvet shook her head

"You've got it easy, I have to be Bellet, the quiet girl who is always in Jackie's shadow... it's sickening" Cassandra complained

"Hey at least we aren't split up, and at least Jack likes Magnum's... just like Kent" Trent said

As they discussed whether they liked or hated the parts they got, they had arrived at camp insert name here.

It was a going to be an activity filled weekend of course with go-karts, water slides, swimming, tennis and computer games.

"Do Cass and Trent get to do their punishment here?" Falco asked as he and Peachrocks watched the kids from a distance.

"Of course they do... that's the entire point of this trip" Peachrocks replied

The kids headed inside to play computer and board games. However Cassandra and Trent were told that they had to go hiking with one of the people who ran the camp, it was supposedly to teach them about the wonders of the outdoors. They'd start their hike at 8pm.

"Aw, you are punishing one of the poor people who runs the camp as well" Falco said

"Of course not... what if I said that person was me" Peachrocks replied

"I'd say you are lying" Falco said

"And you'd be right" Peachrocks said

"Uh no, you aren't getting me to do it are you?" Falco asked

"Nah of course not... let's use the future Melvin again... Cristalina would like to see him do a little bit of dirty work after he continually stops her review please songs" Peachrocks said

"Yeah, just don't tell her that I gave him the remote mine to place on the radio" Falco said

Melvin was summoned out of no where, there wasn't a broom closet Peachrocks could use. He was then briefed on his mission.

"No problem, although I don't get covered in tar and feathers, or actually get..." Melvin started

"No you don't, but stop spoiling the plot or you will" Peachrocks interrupted

"Okay, okay" Mel said

At 7.30pm word had gotten out that Cassandra and Trent were going on a hike as punishment, nobody knew how the only people they had told was Alec, Xenia, Boris and Terrance. Of course Boris the guy who nobody truly knew who's side he was on told Grimshaw, who told Daniel who told Natasha. Needless to say once it got to Natasha, everybody knew.

"So this is how the unseen forces decide their punishment, a walk through the forest, doesn't seem too bad to me" Jonathan said

"Although the humiliation they got by standing outside the school was good enough so anything more is a bonus" Sean replied

"Also, Cassandra and Trent are very much indoor rich kids, to have to do something like this would be torture to them, possibly worse then what happened this week" Joanna said

"To top it off it has been raining all day... it won't be nice walking through there" Velvet said

"They deserve every second of it of course" Natasha said

"Agreed" Foster added

"What shall we do next?" Bob asked

"A board game?" Natalya offered

"Okay... let's do that" Dimitri said

8pm.

The moment Cass and Trent had dreaded. They were told to go to the outsides of the forest and meet somebody there. To add insult to injury the rain began to fall harder.

"Why us, how come Xenia, Terry, Alec and Boris weren't with us as well" Cassandra complained

"We got caught, or rather we didn't get caught by Blonde but caught by everybody else later" Trent replied

"Traitors, all of them... I will never be tricked like that again" Cassandra said

About a minute they came to someone who was sitting down on top of a rock overlooking the forest legs crossed. Then he noticed them come up behind them, and stood up and faced them. He had black hair that came across his forehead but also stood up, he looked Asian, and wore a dark blue jacket

"Hi losers, I'm Melvin your torture... err tour guide for tonight" Mel said, despite his appearance he spoke really fluent English.

"I think you got it right with the first word..." Cassandra said.

"What's with that weird hair of yours?" Trent asked

"I just like it that way, but if it bothers you that much" Melvin pushed his backwards and put the hood of his jacket over his head. Melvin then jumped off the top of the rock and into the forest

Cassandra and Trent just stood there and could see each others breath.

"Come on the faster you walk the sooner you get inside" Mel looked back at the pair just standing there.

"But it's cold and I'm already soaked and we've barely started" Trent whined

"The only people who care about getting wet are those who are dry" Mel replied

"Easy for you to say...you know what's out there. Trent and I didn't even bring a jacket," Cassandra said in a continuous moaning tone

"You two are wimps and stupid ones too. Alright I'm doing this by force" Mel said before getting up behind Cassandra and Trent and pushing them both into the forest.

After a few pushes Trent and Cassandra started walking on their own with Mel behind them.

"Now, the walk is about 3 kilometres, so at your slow pace we should clear it in an hour or two" Mel said

A groan from both Cassandra and Trent as they walked through the mud.

"You want to be careful, there can be logs around here that catch you if you don't want out" Mel told them

"Like we'd be stupid enough to do something like that" Cassandra said with a returning confidence in her voice

"You treat us like we are morons" Trent looked back at Melvin

"ARGGGH!" Cassandra screamed but before Trent knew what was going on he found himself falling over too.

SPLAT... Cassandra and Trent were now covered in tar. Mel was standing there smiling.

"Cassandra, what is this?" Trent asked as he sat back up rubbing his eyes.

"I have no idea...it feels awful though" Cassandra said

"That's tar kiddies... there was plans for major highway development here but they got knocked back. They must have left a bit of stuff lying around, and what did I tell you about not tripping over logs... did you listen... no. Now take this and clean up your faces a little" Mel handed them a rag each as they cleaned the tar off their faces

They eventually worked their way out of the tar, and walked on.

"So you guys don't do anything else stupid, I'll lead you" Mel said

"Fine, whatever you say" Trent was in no mood to argue

They continued to walk and to make it worse Mel began to sing 'singing in the rain' and Mel is a very poor singer. Cassandra and Trent were trying to block out the sound but it was very difficult and it definitely wasn't a glorious feeling. After what seemed an eternity of singing and walking, Mel stopped.

"Hmm... the rain has caused the ground ahead to be turned into a swamp" Mel said

"And what is it we are walking through now?" Cassandra asked

"Prrft... this is nothing take a look there" Mel pointed

Ahead was a typical swamp like setting, loads of waterish like mud that seemed to be bubbling as well.

"I'm sure you wimps don't want to go that way, so I'll see if there is an easier way, wait here" Mel said as he ran off.

"I just want to go home" Trent said

"Yeah... This really stinks, I'm going to have a luxury bath for about 5 hours after this experience" Cassandra added

Mel ran a little bit and found a tree with a rope attached, he pulled on the rope.

"Where is that guy... I hope he hasn't left us here" Trent said

Just then they heard something falling, and lots of it and it wasn't the rain. Thousands of birds seeds had come down and landed all over Cassandra and Trent. Then they saw Mel in the distance and he made a loud call of some kind.

"Hey we better get over to where he is, the loony is calling us I think" Trent said

"Wait... what's that flapping sound?" Cassandra asked

Next thing they knew loads of birds had started flying in and headed straight for the tar and bird seed covered Trent and Cassandra.

"ARGGGGGGHHH!!!!" Trent and Cassandra screamed and held each other as the birds all went for Cassandra and Trent and the force of the birds colliding with them knocked them down.  
  
Needless to say the birds picked off every piece of food on and around Trent and Cassandra leaving them covered in feathers.

"Objective 1, complete" Mel said he appeared to be holding a walkie talking but it was tough to see through the feathers. The feathers were blocking their view

"... pppppfft... What?" Cassandra spat out some feathers

"Objective 1 complete, I found a way across the swamp" Mel said "Oh yeah, we might need this..." Mel turned on a torch

"You mean to tell us you've had a torch from the start!" Trent said also spitting out feathers

Mel flashed the light towards Trent and saw him and Cassandra covered in feathers. "What on Earth happened to you two?" Mel asked even though he knew the answer

"Some stupid birds attacked us" Trent tried to stand up but failed

"As usual your stupidity shines through, you must have provoked them some way. I'm not sure which is more overpowering, the fact you are complete wimps, or the fact you are complete morons" Mel helped Trent and Cassandra to stand up.

"I am not a moron and I'm just not cut out for walking through this... swamp... it's not a forest... forests are quiet and peaceful... this is full of mud, never ending rain, crazy insane birds, and worst of all we have you to deal with!" Cassandra shouted out

"Now isn't that sweet, you think I am more overwhelming then all of the elements here... but sucking up to me isn't going to get you anywhere" Mel said as he walked away

Cassandra and Trent stared at each other before following him.

"He is officially mental" Trent said quietly to Cassandra

"Yeah..." Cassandra replied

"Isn't that the direction you just tried to find a way around?" Trent asked

"There isn't another way around but fortunately there is a way of avoiding this" Mel said as he stopped just before the mud.

Mel grabbed a rope that was hanging across the flowing river of mud and swung across it to the other side and letting go landing safely on the other side.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Mel said

"For you" Cassandra said

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" Trent asked as he caught the rope

"I'm certain of it" Mel replied

"Well... here goes" Trent swung across the river and Mel stopped him at the other side and Trent dropped landing safely giving a sigh of relief.

"See that wasn't hard was it? Okay Cass you're next" Mel shouted across to her as he passed the rope.

Cassandra grabbed it, closed her eyes and swung... suddenly lightning struck just as she was swinging and she was put off by the sound, her lapse in concentration would be her undoing as she fell into the river of flowing mud face first. Trent covered his eyes in disgust but Mel merely shook his head, fortunately she was nearly on the other side so Mel was able to drag her out.

"Cassandra are you alright..." Trent said

"Oh yeah... I'm feeling great" Cassandra groaned still lying on the ground

Mel gave her another rag just so she could see what she was doing.

"Not long now guys, we have only 1 kilometre to go" Mel said

Trent helped Cassandra to stand as Mel walked on and as he slowed to allow them to catch up. On walking a bit further Trent suddenly screamed, Mel turned around.

"What is it this time?" Mel said

"I felt something run past my leg... it..." Trent stopped "ARGH! There it is again!" Trent screamed

"There!" Cassandra pointed

"It's a snake!" Trent said

"SNAKES!!" Cassandra shouted pointing again, before running off Trent not far behind.

Mel sighed as he chased after them

He found them crouching covering their eyes.

"I wouldn't stay there if I were you" Mel said

"Why not... anything is better then snakes..." Trent whimpered

Suddenly something dropped right onto Cassandra's nose.

"A SPIDER!" Cassandra screamed again as she and Trent stood up and tried to run but they ran right into a spider web.  
"Help, get us out of here!" Trent shouted as he struggled in a frantic fashion against the web

Mel thought about leaving them in there

"Get a hold of yourselves just get out of there! Make a hole" Mel said

"It's too strong..." Cassandra screamed pushing weakly

"You guys are truly pathetic" Mel then created a hole in the web

They ran out the hole Mel created and then ran a good distance before stopping.

"Come on! We haven't got long to go now..." Mel said

"Promise me there aren't any more spiders or snakes, and you'll avoid them" Cassandra said crouching down

"Alright, there aren't spiders and snakes in this direction" Mel said

Finally the two decided to walk again, finally they saw a giant light in the distance.

"Hey we are nearly there" Trent said

"Wait, I see something" Cassandra said

"Dragonflies... they are everywhere" Trent looked around him

"I guess you guys didn't think to put any repellent on before coming here, there are plenty of mosquitoes around too" Mel said

"OW! Something just stung or bit me..." Cassandra said

"Yeah, one got to me too, ouch..." Trent rubbed his arm

"No use just standing there MOVE!" Mel ordered

Several bites later they had finally gotten out and got to the source of light.

"and so we finally come to the end of the walk... quite enjoyable I'd say" Mel walked underneath the light. Needless to say just by the look on Trent and Cassandra's faces plus the fact they were still covered in tar, mud, feathers, insect bites and were more then soaked clearly suggested they didn't share Melvin's view.

"Can we take a bath, shower, ANYTHING?" Trent asked

"There is a river down there that shouldn't be filled with mud... you were told you had to stay the night out here right..." Mel said

"You are KIDDING me!" Cassandra said

"Do I look like I am kidding" Mel smiled

Silence from Cassandra and Trent

"Melvin, let them have an actual bath for about 10 minutes... before coming back... you set up" A man in the distance said

"Alright... I guess we shouldn't overdo it..." Mel smiled "Kids that man will take you inside, I'll set up while you go with him" Mel said

Cassandra and Trent did so... there was something strange about this man though, something about him that made them feel as if they would rather be with Mel instead. When they got inside they noticed he had icy light blue hair.

"Now, you can go in there and have your bath, but only for 10 minutes" The man turned around... he had completely glowing green eyes.

"ARGGGGH! HELP ME! HELP ME! LET ME GO!" somebody screamed loudly

"What was that!?" Cassandra said

"Umm... just somebody doing some play acting, yes that's it" The man said

"Peachrocks, we've got an escaped prisoner..." Another shout

"Could you keep it down in there" The man said

"This is serious... we've got to chase him down and kill him" the voice from inside the other room said

"Not now...later" The man replied putting sinister and cold emphasis on the word 'later'. At that moment it felt as if the room temperature had dropped far colder then what was outside

"Umm... we'll be going into to the river..." Trent said as he walked away

Cassandra looked at Trent.

"Umm, yes... thanks anyway" Cassandra suddenly felt very intimidated ran out of the house screaming

"Are you going after Slippy or not!?" Falco entered the room

"Falco! You scared the crap out of Cass and Trent, they were going to have a bath here... but anyway... doesn't matter now I guess, it ends up the same anyway" Peachrocks turned and faced Falco

"Geez, what's with the blue hair and red eyes look..." Falco asked

"Huh? OH! No wonder they were looking at me strangely..." Peachrocks returned to normal

"What is that all about anyway?" Falco said "Changing your hair and eyes like that?" Falco asked

"My evil side... hardly ever seen around these parts because I don't get angry much" Peachrocks replied

"Riiight" Falco said

"But it doesn't matter, we've got a frog to catch" Peachrocks said loading his Falcon 2 and attached a scope and returning to his darker look.

Mel was preparing the tent when Cassandra and Trent came towards him.

"Hey what's the matter with you two now?" Mel asked

"That man, he's crazy... we'll just have a bath in the river" Trent said

"Really? Well hey I'll be waiting for you here, come when you are ready" Mel said as he walked off

Cassandra and Trent went off to the river and as they went into the water they heard a lot of crazy laughing and a few high pitched shouts. About 10 minutes later they returned not entirely clean but at least they had gotten some of the feathers and mud off.

"Done kids, now let's get in" Mel said as Trent and Cassandra ran into the tent Mel had set up.

There were sleeping bags ready for them and Cassandra and Trent jumped right into to them. Mel removed the hood of his jacket and his put his hand into his hair and within a second it had bounced back to the way it was.  
"Well good night everybody..." Mel turned out his torchlight and then waited for about 30 minutes in which Trent and Cassandra had quickly fallen asleep. Mel sat up and walked back outside and back to the house that Trent and Cassandra had been scared out off.

"Mission complete" Mel said  
"Excellent, we were successful too" Peachrocks replied with a dead Slippy on the table with a few gun shot wounds and one huge one on his back

"How many times have you killed the poor guy" Mel asked

"Well twice today... but maybe more... who knows" Peachrocks said

"Nailed him at close range with the shotgun... not nice" Falco said

"Anyway Melvin, one more thing, just stay out there for the night... just so I don't have some crazy desire to set a crocodile on them or something" Peachrocks said

"Alright... see you tomorrow" Mel then walked off

"You know, I don't actually hate Slippy that much... you influence me" Peachrocks said

"Well whatever... want another round of let's kill the frog?" Falco asked

"Sure... this time I'll get the kill" Peachrocks said

And finally Trent and Cass' torture is over... And it's true I don't really hate Slippy, but his voice is VERY annoying and we all know Falco does NOT like Slippy at all. Now review or I'll go evil on you.


	13. Perfect tragedy

Viewtiful John: Yes, I got that one ages ago but I still can't do it...

Cristalina: Yes the truth revealed about Falco and his anti review please campaign. Indeed it was torture from beginning to end hence the title punishment, punishment (from Majora's Mask as you probably noticed)

I don't think ANYBODY will do anything mean to Cass/Trent for sometime yet, I don't even dislike her, Trent or Slippy. The point of calling the camp insert name here was sort of a joke... it wasn't because I ran out ideas, if I was going to name it, it would have been called camp eru tort, which is torture backwards without the space, but I decided against this. Yeah, I found Melvin's line quite nice as well... of course he would take special disliking to Trent but I decided to skip this part otherwise he would have received much more of a beating, and I was actually going to have Mel leave them in there but I had no practical way of getting them out.

Spider bear: Yes, punishment... can you join the game? Yup definitely... I was thinking about having a few of my reviews hunt down Slippy but I wasn't sure how you guys felt about that.

Fanfiction Enjoyer: Didn't I punish them enough for you? No? Sorry then... I think anymore would have been too much. You think your evil power outdoes mine? Probably does because I'm all for justice... and I use my evil powers when justice isn't given.

Back at school on Tuesday because they got Monday to rest at home the kids had found out about a new Perfect Light book coming out by the famous book author Cristalina, who was given special permission by the makers of Perfect Light, Common to write books which continue the series. Her book would be released this Saturday and the kids cancelled all plans so they could join the queues to get it. The new book was called 'Through his eyes' and was sequel to the record breaking '10 things you need to know about Jacqueline Light'

"You know, as much as I enjoy her book, we all know that Common is only using her as an excuse so they can further delay Perfect Light Zero" Daniel said

"Don't get me started on that one, every since they said they aren't making it for Nintendo any more it has been pushed back again and again. Also I think Jackie looks awful" Jonathan said

"I agree... I bet the game doesn't even come out" Natasha added "And I know they are paying Cristalina heaps to write the second book" Natasha finished

When they got into class they were told that they'd start practicing scenes for the play. Moving into a larger hall area they spread out around the room. The first scene would feature Natasha starting the opening lines however Dr. Caroll decided that could be done on her own and wouldn't need everybody else so they skipped to the actual duel. First round was Jacqueline versus Craterline guard so Natalya and Terrance stood up. Sean hadn't got assigned anything so he got to be the director.

"I still don't know about this" Natalya said as she was given a prop Pigeon 2 (scope) which shot out water instead of bullets, however the 'gun' had surprisingly good range.

"Hey it's easy... just imagine Terry over there is the person you hate more then anybody else in this world" Jonathan replied

It didn't take long for Natalya to turn around and shoot Terrance square in the head with her Pigeon 2.

"HEY! We haven't started yet" Terrance rubbed his forehead of the water and shoot a few rounds at Natalya but his gun didn't actually have any water in it yet.

"Who on Earth did you think of to make you react like that?" Jonathan asked

"Boris... he's always doing nasty things to me" Natalya said

After finally loading their guns (with water) Natalya and Terrance stood back to back.

"Now you have to step forwards twice and then turn around and both of you turn around and hopefully Natalya will shoot Terry before Terry shoots her" Sean said

Natalya and Terrance took one step, then Natalya took her second but found Terrance had hit her after his first step.

"Hey come on Terry... you are going to lose anyway, just do it right" Foster called out

Terrance grumbled "Fine... but I still don't see why the guard always has to lose... sometimes when I'm playing I let the guard win" Terrance said

"Yeah but if the guard wins Jackie doesn't become Perfect Light" Daniel said

"Exactly, so Jackie, that is Natalya, must win the fight... so just take the two steps and turn around and let Natalya squirt you" Sean said

"Fine, fine..." Terrance went back into position

"Take 2" Sean announced

The two made two steps and Natalya turned around and squirted Terrance in the chest this time. But Terrance didn't do anything after getting hit.

"Isn't the guard supposed to be dead?" Natalya asked

"OH!!" Terrance then fell to the ground realising that he was supposed to be dead

"CUT!" Sean shouted "You've got to die when Natalya shoots you..." Sean said

"Well you didn't say that DID you!" Terrance squirting a bit of water from his pistol at Sean

"Hey stop that! I thought it was obvious, you get shot you die... seems obvious to me" Sean replied

"Should Natalya fall if she's shot?" Daniel asked

"Why not... it took me ages to beat Kent" Sean said

"Well third time lucky" Foster said

"I tell you something, Terry going first takes a lot of pressure off me" Trent said

"Take 3!" Sean announced again

Natalya and Terrance made two steps away from each other then Natalya turned around and Terrance fired but Natalya sidestepped and then she turned around and nailed him again in the head, Terrance flopped to the ground dead.

"Excellent that was perfect" Sean said

"Yeah, yeah... can Trent have this turn now..." Terrance said

"Yup... I'm ready" Trent stepped into position

"Things are a bit different for you Trent... since the simulation of Jack will always try to hide from Jackie you have to do the same... so let's just place a wall of some kind" Sean said

"Another thing, no matter how many times Jack will shoot Jackie it does nothing..." Daniel said

"Ah yes... that's so funny..." Sean said

"Wait? So Jack actually hits Jackie?" Foster asked

"Yeah... but of course common made a slight slip up by keeping him as a friend instead as an enemy, it's not because Jack is a bad shot" Daniel explained

"He can still punch Jackie to kill her though" Sean finished

A/N: That is actually true, Jonathan doesn't miss Joanna in the duel but Rare had Jonathan marked as an ally instead of an enemy so his shots do absolutely nothing if they hit Joanna... ahha... so you can keep Jonathan busy all day as long as you stay out of range of his punches. Now that I think about it, Rare must have been really lazy in that level because they refer to him as Jonathan Dark, a name that had been dropped from all parts of the story except that one.

When Daniel and Sean had finished talking there was a wall of chairs set up.

"Well I guess that'll do..." Sean said "Begin the second match" Sean announced

Trent and Natalya took two steps away from each other but on the second step Trent turned around really fast and shot Natalya just as she finished her turn, so she dropped to the ground.

"Did you completely ignore us Trent..." Sean said

"Ah shut up... it's far cooler to be like Kent and shoot Jackie before she gets a good chance to react, rather then melon head Jack who runs around the room and fires pointlessly at Jackie" Trent rolled his eyes "I'll do it seriously this time" Trent sighed

"Take 2" Daniel said

"Hey that's my job..." Sean said

Trent and Natalya stood back to back again took two steps and Trent quickly ran behind the chairs, Natalya went behind the back of the chairs after him and just as she did Trent did a somersault on the ground and while he was doing that Natalya shot him but he was still doing the somersault and then did his death animation after he finished the somersault.

"Hey that was really great Trent" Daniel clapped and everybody else clapped too

Trent stood up and bowed "Thank you, I've been meaning to make fun of that part of the game for ages, they do a somersault and you shoot them then after doing the somersault they realise they are supposed to be dead..." Trent said

The final duel was Natalya versus Bob.

"Now this is hard, Kent's reactions are incredibly fast... so Natalya have you ever beaten this part of the game yourself?" Daniel asked

"Yes... may I use my own technique?" Natalya asked

"Go for it... Bob, just turn around and try to shoot Natalya..." Sean said

"Maybe we can do outtakes where sometimes Jackie gets killed by Bob... like I'm sure has happened to everybody at least once, that Kent has got them just as their shot misses or their tactic fails" Daniel said

Natalya and Bob stood back to back and took two steps. Natalya then ran towards the chairs and Bob shot just as she was running behind them and then he just waited for her to make her move... Natalya ducked out on the closer side of the chair wall and then ducked out again causing Bob to fire at where she was and then she suddenly came around the other side and accurately hit Bob with a brilliant shot to his head and Bob surprised by it fell to the ground flat on his back.

"That was perfect, if we do it like that for the actual thing it would work out great..." Daniel said

"It was just a fluke... I didn't think I'd actually hit him..." Natalya said

"It looked really good though, well let's move on" Sean said

After that day they practiced every school day after lunch until it was time to go home. Before they knew it, it was the weekend and some of the kids would dress as their favourite Perfect Light characters.

Jonathan's house

Jonathan's alarm was going off...

"Man..." Jonathan grumbled... he looked at his clock "5.30... too early" Jonathan said pressing the snooze button

10 minutes later

"What now!?" Jonathan woke up again... "... damn, I forgot..." Jonathan jumped out of bed

Joanna and Velvet's house

"Joanna wake up!" Velvet shook her sister

"What... huh?" Joanna replied sleepily looking around her

"We've got to get going..." Velvet said hurriedly

"Velvet its only 6am, bother me in an hour" Joanna replied turning over

"Jo... its Saturday... the book? It's today?" Velvet said

"That's nice..." Joanna pulled the covers back over her and tried to get to sleep until she had registered what Velvet had said... "AHHHH crap!" Joanna jumped out of bed immediately

Grimshaw's house

"Screw this, I'm sleeping in" Grimshaw said turning off his alarm and falling back to sleep

Natasha's house

"Stupid alarm, why would it go off at 6am for..." Natasha asked herself

Of course as soon as she did the alarm on the other side of the room went off meaning she'd had to get out of bed to get it... and a sign dropped from the ceiling, it read... book released today.

"Ah yes" Natasha said remembering

Terrance's house

"Bloody shit! What's that sound!" Terrance shouted out then noticed the alarm... annoyed he threw it against the wall smashing it and fell back to sleep.

Cassandra's mansion

"Lady de Vries... it is time" Her butler said

"Go away..." Cassandra grouchily woke up

"But Miss De Vries, you asked me to wake you for the book release" her butler replied

"OH!! OH!! Yes...thank you" Cassandra stood up

As our kids around the town woke up, (well most of them anyway) and got changed, ate and all of that stuff they all headed to the bookstore opening at 7am. Jonathan was first to see the book store at 6.15, or so he thought, somebody else was already there.

"Hey Jonathan" Sean said, Daniel was also there

"What? How'd you get here before me?" Jonathan asked

"We slept the night here... only the truly pathetic who want to be first in line do this and we fit that description perfectly" Sean laughed

"Hey, I never thought of that... I wonder why nobody else tried" Jonathan said

"We were surprised too... but hey, I don't care..." Daniel said

About 30 minutes later Suzan, Natasha, Natalya, Velvet and Joanna showed up. A few other people were around now as well... including Cassandra, Trent, Xenia, James and Alec. Then the minutes slowly counted down, with Foster, Bob, Alec, Xenia and Boris finally showing up. With 5 minutes remaining Dimitri and Valentin also showed up but by this point the line had gotten huge. Needless to say our Perfect Dark characters were dressed as their Perfect Light counterparts.

1 minute was left

"Hey look there's Terry" Xenia pointed towards Terrance running towards them and shoving his way in much to somebody's displeasure but a death stare from Xenia, Alec, Trent and Cassandra instantly shut them up. They then noticed that Terrance was completely drenched yet there was no sign of clouds or rain at all.

"What happened to you!?" Cassandra asked

"My Dad woke me up... I forgot about today and got tipped out of bed then he threw a bucket of water over me to wake me up he says... I just got changed in a hurry and ran here" Terrance said

"That doesn't explain why your clothes are wet though" Cassandra said

"Oh, my stupid father threw another bucket of water over me as I was leaving" Terrance grumbled "just to check if your awake son" Terrance said doing a voice imitation of his father.

Trent then whispered to Cassandra

"Weren't Terry's parents killed in an explosion somewhere?" Trent asked

"Yeah... when he says his father he means a guy who looks after him... don't tell him I told you this okay?" Cassandra whispered back

"Okay" Trent said

However just as somebody was going to open the doors they got on a loudspeaker without opening the doors. It seemed to be the shop owner

"For those of you waiting for through his eyes, I have bad news" The person said "The books have been stolen from the truck delivering them here..."

Murmurs filled the crowd

"How could this happen!" Daniel asked

"Somebody seemed adamant on making sure the delivery never arrived, we don't know why, there are people working on the case as we speak" The person told the group

Location: Unknown

"Welcome Miss Cristalina" A man greeted a mysterious woman who wore a long black matrix style coat. She was accompanied by another man who strangely looked like Jonathan from the future.

"Thank you" Cristalina replied. She spoke with a French accent and she brushed her long red hair backwards as she sat down.

"So? You have no idea who would want to sabotage your book?" The man turned his chair around to face the person speaking to him, he was dressed in a suit and tie, somebody next to the man also dressed in a suit and tie was typically in the shadows was standing next to the chair folding his arms looking intimidating.

"No... I have no idea why anybody would want to" Cristalina looked around the office it was well organised and tidy everything seemed to be in place. "Hey Adam or is it Peachrocks, isn't that Falco" Cristalina asked

"Yeah it's me... and that's Jonathan he's your protection I guess" Falco said

"His name is Jeffrey, and no he's more my assistant but I guess I get him to do all the dirty work... hey wait a minute, you and Mel are responsible for the radio incident... Jeffrey get him!" Cristalina shouted... then started typing on a laptop

"Yeah whatever" Jeffrey pulled out a chain saw from nowhere

"Eep!" Falco said and jumped out the window and Jeffrey jumped out after him...

Cristalina and the man both gave a long sigh.

"Aw they wrecked the formal clean good look of what is supposed to be a spy like agency or something like that" Peachrocks grumbled "But oh yes... I can use my author powers" Peachrocks typed on his computer next to him and the window was repaired.

"Well yes... anyway, to make this entire situation worse author powers won't work on this thief..." Cristalina said "I came here because I want you to get it back... Jeffrey is too much of a wimp to do it..." Cristalina finished

"You want me personally to do it?" The man asked "Let me try this..." Peachrocks then typed 'Cristalina's books were delivered' but as soon as he did his words were removed from the screen

"No way, I can't do this myself, I'm not in for dirty work" Peachrocks replied

"I have this..." Cristalina pulled a piece of paper and Peachrocks took it

"Owe 1 favour... signed Peachrocks... aw crap... an IOU I wrote... what was it you did for me again?" Peachrocks asked as he pocketed the note

"I gave you a new laptop when your computer crashed..." Cristalina said

"Damn... so you did... and thanks too... otherwise hey, those updates would have been delayed for weeks" Peachrocks said "Hey since I'm running a spy agency in this chapter, I can get an agent to do it... but unfortunately people only take jobs if the pay is worth it... so either way, I'm paying up" Peachrocks finished as he pressed a button on his desk.

As soon as he did another woman walked in.

"Spiderbear, find who stole Cristalina's books... then retrieve them by any means necessary and please don't be tempted to kill the thief in the most gory way you can think of in public... at least wait until nobody is watching" Peachrocks said

"Damn, that alone would have been good enough for me to do it for just that..." Spiderbear said

"If you complete the mission, you can slaughter Slippy as often as you like" Peachrocks said "Hey I'm feeling generous so you can have some of your pay now" Peachrocks then summoned Slippy

"Come back here!" Spiderbear fired a few shots off at the annoying toad

"Man, in some areas of Australia cane toad's are considered pests yet some still insist on not killing them... that makes no sense" Peachrocks said "Fortunately not where I live"

"I know she'll be able to do it, but I wonder how will she do it?" Cristalina asked

"The kids will of course have a part in this recovering of 'through his eyes' as well, just so it doesn't become entirely a fic about real people, but can you tell me what happens in through his eyes?" Peachrocks asked

"No" Cristalina said

"Please?" Peachrocks asked

"No" Cristalina replied firmly

"Ah bugger that..." Peachrocks turned his chair back to the window and continued to watch Falco and Jeffrey slaughter each other.

Will the psycho, gore loving reviewer Spider-bear be able to recover 'Through his eyes' or will Cristalina's story remain a mystery to the world forever.

This is a tribute to the two reviewers who have reading my stuff since I started so I spoke to them both about what role they'd like to play for a short time in the story... Cristalina is a famous author and Spiderbear is known for admitting that she's silly and random (or crazy but that's okay I KNOW I am crazy) and she likes gore so making her spy/mercenary was very fitting. Also everybody knows my real name now, but it's no secret, check some of my reviews... it's mentioned quite a few times (doesn't matter to me though).


	14. The unavoidable baddie gets beat chapter

Cristalina: Dancing around holo Jonathan is fun, but looks like Joanna gets a few hits on the nose for the amount of people that test this. Your secret with rare? If you have connections tell them to make PD Zero about Jonathan and not Joanna... keep some realism and possibility in the storyline. You wouldn't want to send Jeffrey because I can only act in self defence and I dunno what would happen to poor Jeffrey.

Yeah Crista I put in almost every detail. No hidden message, although it would have been kinda of cool if there was one.

Viewtiful John: Okies you can be in, mysterious masked figure? Well okay I'll do my best. I was hoping I'd get this kind of reaction. And I have something to say about Perfect Dark Zero... I'm afraid I think it will suck whenever (and IF) it's released.

Oh yeah more disclaimers: The actual people who are in the story gave me their permission, and again as usual I don't own anything except my original characters etc. etc.

"Anyway I must be off" Peachrocks stood up

"What why?" Cristalina asked

"I've got to do you a job. Remember?" Peachrocks said

"Isn't Spider-bear taking care of it?" Cristalina said

"Yeah, but I've got to help out too... besides no use if everybody sees me as a lazy guy who just manipulates everything by a keyboard" Peachrocks said

"But you do manipulate everything with your keyboard or at least try to? So what's the difference?" Cristalina laughed

"Well... you'll see..." Peachrocks then typed and changed into a completely different outfit with a black t-shirt, red jacket with white fur around the neck, jeans, black running shoes and black gloves.

"You didn't prove your point you only supported mine... you typed to change your look just now" Cristalina said still laughing

"Quiet you... I'm going to do something for myself" Peachrocks said

Cristalina was now laughing out very loudly slamming her hand on the desk.

A/N: You may notice Peachrocks/Adam uses the line 'quiet you' a lot. Obviously so do I, generally said when I've lost an argument or can't be bothered to think up a reply, it's not said in a stern tone it's more of a joking tone. Also again I like black and red so I wear those colours a bit...

"The robbery of the truck took place 2 kilometres from the city. Authorities are unsure of how this was possible but witnesses report hearing maniac like laughing... in addition the person who stole the books was a very tall man who wore a tall white hat" The reporter on TV said "The man was in the truck and then when police finally got inside, there was nothing left, the person and the books had disappeared. More as we know it" The reporter finished

"That sounds like Baron Samedi to me" Jonathan said watching the TV in the book store

"Why would Baron Samedi want to stop the delivery of Cristalina's Perfect Light books?" Joanna asked

"So he can get something he wants of her or something... I have no idea..." Foster sighed

"Then we'll have to get them back" Sean said

"But how? We tried getting a peek at his house and got caught... thanks to you" Natasha said rolling her eyes at James

"This time however we'll plan it out better..." Daniel said

"Yeah so who's in?" Sean asked

Nobody was keen to volunteer for the raiding of Baron Samedi house.

"Come on, who's really into Perfect Light? Well Sean, looks like we'll be first ones to read it when we succeed" Daniel said. Joanna raised an eyebrow

"Oh well, their loss" Sean replied as they walked off

"Alright I'll do it! But somebody better be back up in case we get caught or something again" Joanna suggested

"I'll handle that part... just let me know and I'll call for more help" Velvet said

"Excellent anybody else?" Sean asked

"Heh... I guess so... but this still seems like a stupid idea... although I haven't got any better suggestions" Jonathan said

"Then I'll come too... but only if James doesn't come" Natasha said

"You guys are the Perfect Light fanatics, sure I like it but you guys are much more into the I am, I'm not going anywhere near Samedi's place... after hearing more stories from my Dad... no way" James said  
"I'll stay here and keep you guys updated through Velvet if anything else happens" Foster offered

"Okay... now we have to plan this strategically and carefully" Daniel said

5 minutes later

Daniel, Natasha, Sean, Jonathan, Joanna were at the vine covered walls of Baron Samedi's house.

"This place gives me the creeps... it's just so dark here... it's not natural" Natasha said

"That's because he uses his magic power to give a dark and scary look about the place" Sean said

"Sean, there isn't such thing as magic..." Jonathan rolled his eyes

Suddenly the vines stretched out and grabbed Joanna...

"ARGGH! HELP me!" Joanna screamed as she struggled against the pull of the vines

"Leave this to me..." Natasha pulled out her freeze gun from last time and fired and froze the vine grabbed Joanna solid. However Joanna tried to get out but the vine despite being frozen was still strong against her.

"Nice work... you've frozen it and now I can't... Argggh!!!!" Joanna screamed again as she was pulled through the wall by another vine.

"If that isn't magic, then what is it Jonathan..." Sean folded his arms

"Very strange plants..." Jonathan replied

"Now let's try get in... preferably without getting sucked in by the wall" Daniel said

"And how to you suppose we do that?" Sean asked

"Easy... I've got this one" Daniel pulled out some kind of device; it looked like a TV remote control.

He pressed a button and it fired a wire which aimed itself into the tree and pulled Daniel up there. When he got up he threw it back down to Jonathan who repeated the process while Daniel landed on the roof of the house. Eventually all 4 of them were on the roof.

"Hey guys pass that to me" A voice down said

"Look its Joanna!" Daniel said

"How'd you get outta there Jo?" Jonathan asked

"I have no idea... I just keep pushing..." Joanna said as she caught the remote control and fired it to the roof and got on.

"Haahhahahahahhah... AHAHAHHA" Baron Samedi's evil echoing laugh was heard

"Let's just keep calm... he wants us to panic, simply do not panic" Daniel said

"Velvet here... how are you guys going?" Velvet asked on her walkie talkie

"Alright, we are on the roof and we are going in now" Daniel said

"Guys are you alright? Are you there? Daniel!? Joanna?" Velvet shouted through the walkie talkie

"Velvet relax WE ARE here!" Daniel replied

"OH NO! Something horrible has happened! I'm going to get more help" Velvet ran off

"... I've never seen Velvet panic like THAT before" Jonathan said

"No... anyway, let's move onto the other side of the roof" Joanna suggested

"Good idea, it might be easier to see or we can try get in from all sides at once to confuse Samedi" Daniel replied

However on walking through the centre spot of the roof, a hole suddenly came below their feet...

"ARGGGGH!!" All 5 of them shouted as they fell down the hole and landed on a slide. At the end of a slide the 5 crashed on the floor and in front of them was Baron Samedi.

"So kind of you kiddies to drop in" Baron Samedi smiled

"That's a really bad joke you know... anyway we've come to reclaim some books, can we have them please?" Jonathan asked

"Hahahaa... you are a funny little boy... but no I have better plans with these books..." Samedi laughed.

The kids tried to move to get away from him, but for some reason they couldn't... it was as if they were tied up by an invisible force, which the kids reminded themselves, they probably were.

"You aren't going anywhere, my voodoo powers hold you right here... I even prevented contact with your friend so she couldn't get help" Samedi said

"But she just said she'd go get help to..." Joanna started but Jonathan nudged her to shut her up

"Trying to hush your friend, so she won't spoil your plan? Well it doesn't matter; your friend is going nowhere..." Samedi said

Soon Velvet was falling down the slide as well...

"What's happened to me? I tried to run but..." Velvet started

"Ah you got caught up in the magic... you see I pulled you in here, so no running away and blabbing your friends were in trouble" Samedi smiled

"Why did you steal Cristalina's books? Why her pacifically?" Daniel asked

"Curious aren't you. You see I want to hold her books and I'm sure common will be happy to pay a certain price in order to keep the readers happy, so they don't lose too much interest in the never coming prequel Perfect Light Zero" Baron Samedi laughed "I'll be still rich... rich I tell you, best part of this is, Cristalina's nor her friends author powers will not work on me, Ahahahahah, hahahahahahaha" Samedi laughed yet again

"Yeah okay, it's really funny... but why Perfect Light, surely you could make more money off something else couldn't you?" Natasha asked

"Ooo... but making an author squirm is so much fun... you see they are used to manipulating characters with ease... let's see how they like it when it's the other way around" Baron Samedi laughed evilly again

"Doesn't this effect common more then Cristalina?" Jonathan asked

"I'm not done with her yet... I have other plans for her... soon she will write 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi'. If she refuses I control her like she controls Jack in through his eyes... like in chapter 13, Jack will..." Samedi started

"NO! Don't spoil the plot! Don't spoil the plot!" Sean and Daniel shouted

"Aww... well okay... if you are in the vain hope of even reading it... I suppose I should let you have your fantasy" Samedi smiled

"But nobody will want to buy 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi'" Velvet said

"If nobody wants to buy 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi' then I shall make them... and you know I can" Samedi laughed

"You are awful, you make people read something that will be as boring as 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi', even if Cristalina writes it not even she can make that exciting, it'd get predictable by chapter 2, you get killed, supposedly die, then laugh, repeat that throughout the entire book except in different places and for different reasons" Jonathan said

"If she isn't up to the task of writing 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi', I'll have to find somebody else to control... there is that mayor... he's an author too but he doesn't use his power much..." Samedi said

Suddenly we hear a loud sneeze that strangely sounds like the words bullshit.

"What was that?" Velvet asked

"I didn't hear anything little girl" Samedi said "Now I need to get on with a certain ransom" Samedi laughed

"Hmm, something's not right here... you don't normally plot and scheme... you are normally somebody who can never die... so why the change?" Natasha asked

"Err... umm... because I wanted the change... I was sick of being somebody who could never die. I just remember being always told, oh go fight the spy even if you lose and get killed you can't die so it doesn't matter. I hated it... every time I got killed it was painful... a gunshot to the head, eaten by snakes, blown up at least 5 times, stabbed multiple times. So now I am in charge of my own destiny" Samedi laughed again

"So in other words you have an inferiority complex" Natasha said

"Hmmph... no..." Samedi folded his arms and turned away "Enough talk, I will deal with you later... as for now I have a ransom to negotiate" Samedi laughed

Samedi then left the room...

"This is Spiderbear, Baron Samedi is holding the books in his mysterious house... the roof is obviously a trap door, the walls suck people into them or something... this place is kinda weird. Anyway he's captured the kids who attempt to infiltrate the place" Spiderbear said through a radio

"Copy that... I'm on my way" A voice on the other end said

Spiderbear continued to explore the house by jumping from the trees and the rooftops in order to get a different and perhaps better vantage point to work out her best attempt of getting in, her movements were quick and athletic. She decided that the back door would be the best way to try as nobody had tried that way... any other way she must have viewed as too risky.

"Okay... I'm going in" Spiderbear said

"Be careful" The voice on the end said

Spiderbear landed in the back yard landing very quietly, she then headed for the back door and somehow managed to open the door with ease even though it was locked... creeping in quietly she saw Samedi on the phone floating in mid air.

"You have my demands I expect the money no later then midnight tonight" Samedi hung up the phone.

Spiderbear decided to take her chances and threw a knife at the voodoo master.

"Aww... thought you could surprise me did you?" Samedi laughed as he somehow stopped the knife in mid flight without touching it, then he spun it around directing it back at Spiderbear.

"ARGGH!" She screamed and ducked under a kitchen bench

"Now you can be my prisoner too..." Samedi laughed

Spiderbear was now also unable to move because of the power... "Man I shouldn't have allowed that... if only I could break free" Spiderbear spoke quietly, but when she finished that sentence she could move again

"WHAT?! How did you break my power?" Samedi said "Well, I'll have to resort to more normal means..." Samedi then got a sword from its rack and unsheathed it. Spiderbear then drew out a lightsaber.

"Hey this isn't Star Wars! Put that away!" Samedi said

"I'm a fan of Star Wars so there..." Spiderbear replied turning it on, it flashed a green beam colour.

"Well, you shall not have that..." Samedi said

"Yes I shall" Spiderbear replied waving it around in a threatening manner

"Why isn't it disappearing, how come none of my powers work on you?" Samedi asked

"I dunno..." Spiderbear said making a running slash at Samedi cutting his sword in two

"Well then... I have no choice but to fight you, this way" Samedi then drew a lightsaber out of nowhere and turned it on, in typical villain fashion it was red.

The two then begin to fight with lightsabers in the ever dramatic setting of Baron Samedi's fairly normal looking kitchen. Spiderbear swung overhead at Samedi who blocked and got into a lock with Spiderbear who pushed and tried to make him lose his strength but Samedi kicked her catching her off guard and then Samedi went for a lunge but Spiderbear put up her hand and Samedi was caught off balance allowing her to recover her footing.

"You are cheating! You have force powers!" Samedi said

"Well duh!" Spiderbear made a horizontal swing but this was blocked and gave another lightsaber lock but however a kitchen pan out of nowhere hit Spiderbear on the head. Samedi tried to make an overhead swing on Spiderbear but she sidestepped out of instinct. The two swung at each other again and tried to land a blow but it was no good and Spiderbear used the force to push a kettle conveniently full of hot water over Samedi's head and tipped it over him.

"ARGGGH! IT BURNS!" Samedi screamed but just as Spiderbear was going to make a devastating swing a saucepan was shoved into her right cheek. By the time she had recovered Samedi had stepped away from underneath the hot water.

"We are both strong in force powers... but I will win" Samedi then shot a bolt of lightning at Spiderbear but she absorbed it with her hand.   
"Got something else?" Spiderbear asked

"Yes... NOW DIE!" Samedi suddenly rushed at Spiderbear swinging in an angry frenzy, all Spiderbear could do was defend from the relentless attacks of Samedi, he was much faster in his strikes. Suddenly just when he appeared to be finished she made another attack but then Samedi put his hand up and pushed her with the force heavily into the back door. Now on the ground, Samedi put his saber over her and towards her neck.

"You are beaten... it is useless to resist..." Samedi said

However Spiderbear pushed Samedi backwards again and pushed open the door and the fight now took place in Baron Samedi's seemingly ordinary backyard.

Spiderbear jumped on the roof as Samedi came out and just as he did she jumped and swung her saber at his face but he saw her and jumped away from it, she jumped off the roof and tried to get a jump in attack, Samedi however dodged again and the two fought once more slashing at each other. However Spiderbear didn't see the hole in the ground the was covered by grass... as she backed into it completely unaware Samedi made a strike which force her backwards and she tripped caught by surprise. Samedi now had her on the ground, his saber at her neck this time ready in case she tried to push him away.

"Haha, I finally defeated you... now I have something to tell you" Samedi said

"Well make it quick... I've got other things to do today" Spiderbear said

"Spiderbear..." Samedi breathed loudly "I am your father! Samedi said

"Oh, that's nice... can you please get on with this?" Spiderbear replied

"What? You are supposed to act all surprised and shocked" Samedi said

"What? What did you say, I tuned out the moment you said I have something to tell you" Spiderbear replied

"ARGGGH! You've ruined the moment, now you'll die!" Samedi swung his saber aiming for her head but she had rolled away and stood up. She was then ready to plan her next attack but suddenly he dropped his lightsaber. After he fell over she then realised he had a gunshot wound inside his back along with a crossbow bolt. Looking up Spiderbear saw somebody in what would be called a stereotypical ninja outfit, masked and completely clothed in black.

"Who are you?" Spiderbear asked standing up

"You can call me Viewtiful John. I too have reviewer powers like you...they were able to help me and you defeat Samedi for the moment. Regrettably though I must be leaving now" Viewtiful John said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Spiderbear called out

But the person was gone.

"Spiderbear" Peachrocks jumped into the backyard "Ah I see you've taken care of him" Peachrocks looked down at Samedi

"No, it was somebody who said something about reviewer powers and they had them, and I had them. You know anything about them" Spiderbear said

"Well a bit, you haven't written a story in the Perfect Dark section... or is it Perfect Light... umm anyways so you aren't an author in this world, but you are a reviewer... a reviewer can sometimes change the outcome of the story as you and Viewtiful John have... so perhaps because of this you two were able to defeat Samedi. Also a story goes nowhere without anybody to review it" Peachrocks said

"Yeah, I suppose so... let's just save the kids get outta here, and slaughter Slippy" Spiderbear said

"Sounds like fun" Peachrocks replied

The two save the kids from the creepy weird house and retrieve Cristalina's books and have them placed in a truck. The truck leaves for the stores around the town. Just as Spiderbear and Peachrocks are about to leave somebody pulls up in a black sports car.

"Well you finally did something without using your author powers" Cristalina winds down the window revealing herself to the two

"I moved books to a truck, so what?" Peachrocks replied

"It's better then nothing... anyway thanks I guess for putting it right, see ya around... oh and since its near the end of the chapter... UPDATE SOON!" Cristalina waved and smiled and then drove off

Peachrocks rolled his eyes

"Not even the end of the chapter and she tells me to update soon... geez" Peachrocks sighed

"Ah hem, where's my pay" Spiderbear said tapping her foot impatiently

"Oh he's over there" Peachrocks summoned Slippy

"Okay... I'm satisfied bye!" Spiderbear then went off for some Slippy hunting.

Back at the mayor's office

"You had control of the entire story, so don't go on about this stuff about reviewers 'changing' the story" Falco said

"To a point, you can't tell me I would keep writing if nobody reviewed now would I?" Peachrocks sat back in his usual chair

"I suppose not" Falco said

Who will finish reading through his eyes first? Will Peachrocks actually ever do something useful without using his author powers? How will this strange and silly story end? I dunno... I haven't written it yet. One thing is certain though, neither I or Cristalina (I hope) is writing 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi'.


	15. I promise you revenge

Cristalina: You thought yourself so important you had to take up two reviews? Or did you like my writing so much you believed it was worthy of two. Either way I'm not complaining. You really don't want me to repeat that title? Okay then, but you forgot the commas at the beginning and end of 'The really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi'. I did actually think of having a one shot with this title, just for giggles... maybe later after I finish this. If you want to write it you are very welcome :P. The quiet you reply is said by your bro huh? Okay... don't worry it's a sign of defeat so you should be glad to hear it. I knew you'd like both the star wars fighting in particularly dull settings and your update soon line.

I think PD zero will be titled PD Zero but they will completely screw with the timeline, giving Joanna either a time machine or she gets missions in the past which is stupid to say the least. When it was going to be on Gamecube they said something like this, Jonathan was likely to be the hero character but Joanna would be in the game, they were undecided on what her role would exactly be. ARGH! You said update soon twice in one chapter! That's too annoying... well at least you doesn't have an update soon song like Mel, now that was bad. The only thing worse is swamp walking in heavy rainfall with Mel happily singing, singing in the rain enjoying every second of your torture while covered in tar, mud etc.

Fanfiction enjoyer: Somebody else who believes they are so important they should get two reviews, but you were different you were reviewing two pieces of the chapter that were together :D. Either way I don't mind. Jonathan in the duel is programmed never to hit Joanna using a bullet (as he's set to ally), and the Magnum bullets do go through people although I haven't tried this with other Magnum using guards. Author and reviewer powers are pretty funny to write although I'm wearing that one out so you'll be seeing less of that.

Zeo, the other one: Well you changed your name... crap.... You really are mysterious, it was only until I was typing this up that I caught onto what had happened. I'll change your name should I throw you in at random in the story.

Also there is quite an annoying mistake in this story somewhere... has ANYBODY noticed it? My next update will remove this mistake but I'll tell you what it is next chapter, I just couldn't be bothered to do it now.

Time to get bothered and write some more...

Lunch time at school... Summer was well and truly on its way so most of the kids were hanging outside. However Joanna, Jonathan, Daniel, Sean, Natasha and the rest of the Perfect Dark group were nowhere to be seen.

Behind a few trees.

"Hey Jo... you won't believe what happens... Jacqueline gets pregnant in chapter 5! She's just told Jack! Oh my God!" Velvet read on excitedly

"Velvet stop spoiling the story, I only just read the part where Jack gets arrested for killing all those people" Joanna replied annoyed

"Oh that wasn't him, I'm sure it was..." Velvet started but Joanna cut her off

"VELVET!" Joanna shouted

"Oops. Well read faster you are better at reading them I am so how come I'm ahead of you?" Velvet asked

"Because I actually have a life and I'm doing different things while you are in your room reading that book" Joanna said

In the library

"Yeah! Jack killed 15 people and he's got arrested, wow what if Jack went insane up there or something" Foster said

"Probably, but Foster please... I'm way ahead of you" Daniel said while keeping his eyes on the book

The bell for class to begin again sounded...

"Damn... we've got to go back in..." Jonathan sighed as he put his book in his bag

"Not long now until I can sit back and enjoy the rest of the book, I should be finished by tonight" Natasha stood up

"Yeah me too" Sean said

The kids were all talking about how far they got in Perfect Light: Through his eyes without spoiling the plot. Nobody had finished it yet, there was a race between Natasha, Daniel and Sean who were either the fastest readers or in Daniel and Sean's case the most obsessive. The play was also fast approaching. Terrance was writing a note on a piece of paper while Dr. Caroll was preparing something.

"Give this to Cass" Terrance passed it to Trent who passed it to Xenia who passed it to Cassandra.

Cassandra opened the note.

Get Easton, and yourself to my place after school okay? Cassandra then scribbled why not mine on the bottom of the note.

"Give this back to Terry" Cassandra whispered as the note got passed back

Terrance turned the paper over and wrote something else.

"Sending love letters to Cass?" Jonathan said quietly to Terrance with a laugh

"Shut up... or I'll pound your head in" Terrance said

"Like to see you try" Jonathan replied

Terrance passed the note to Cassandra again. It read, 'I have something to show you, well sort of... can you just go along with this?'. Cassandra sighed, and wrote 'Alright, but don't mess around with me here'.

Dr. Caroll had finally called attention to the class he had a surprise for them.

"Yes right now we will do our math test, so get your pens or pencils out and your books away" Dr. Caroll said

The class did so as he handed out pieces of paper to everybody.

"Ready? And start" Dr. Caroll got them started

1 hour later

"Alright pens down, by tomorrow I'll have your results... and I hope you are prepared for your English and Science tests tomorrow..." Dr. Caroll floated over to his desk as the class gave another groan. "On a more positive note, the play is coming together nicely... and we also have another practice tomorrow, this time more focusing Kalassandra, Kent and Mr. Scarlet's part of the story" Dr. Caroll said

"Oh goodie" Cassandra groaned, seeing her favourite character being played by Velvet was sickening, but on the up side Joanna was only a high level guard who she got to shoot a few times when spotlight hog Jacqueline/Natalya wasn't taking her down.

"The Perfect Light competition is on as well. There are a few rules, rule 1, No Astec use, so that means no Astec head, human body combinations" Dr. Caroll said, Joanna groaned and Jonathan smiled

"Rule two, the level and weapons will be completely random unless the weaponry is simply not viable to have a fair or good match" Dr. Caroll said

"The final rule is, that there is 5 minutes in the early matches and 10 minutes in the final matches" Dr. Caroll explained "But don't waste too much time practicing, I've got some revision work for you to do" Dr. Caroll gave a happy face which was the exact opposite of the kids in front of him.

After school

"That's pretty rough; I've got to do a bit of homework and then practice a bit instead of reading..." Sean said

Jonathan patted Sean on the shoulder "Don't worry, I'll kick your butt anyway so it won't matter" Jonathan smirked

"Maybe, but I'm not going to side aside when and if I face you" Sean replied

"I certainly hope not. Hey Tasha... come here" Jonathan called out to Natasha

"Hey guys... just so you know, I heard Jo say that she's teaming up with Velvet tomorrow. I think Dan is teaming up with Foster as well, and of course the corporate alliance is likely to team together" Natasha said

"Corporate alliance? What or who is that?" Sean asked

Jonathan laughed "Our code word for Cassandra, Trent and Terry. Perhaps it extends to Alec and Xenia as well but after the invasion incident they were probably sacked" Jonathan said

"Yes, in other words the bullies... and hey why is Cass walking off with Terry and Trent in that direction? She usually gets her Dad to bring the limo" Natasha said

"I dunno, but who cares about them. Anyway are you suggesting we team up? Like we don't attack each other in multi games?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah... it seems those who don't team will be crushed but we can't make it obvious so should if we see each other fire and try to miss while running away. However if we keep a good eye on each other using the radar and watching the other screens we should have no problems" Natasha said

"Then I think we should practice against the machines or something" Sean suggested

"Might be an idea..." Natasha said

Joanna/Velvet's house

"No! Not fair" Velvet cried out as she took another load of fatal shots from her sister... Bellet dropped all her weapons as Jacqueline ran over her sister's body and picked them up firing her shotgun into her once more as she died.

"You've got to be faster then that Velvet" Joanna shook her head

"You're horrible, don't shot people who are already dead in the competition, it gives others a chance to get at you..." Velvet said

"Alright, I'll try not to do it, but it's kind of my thing..." Joanna said

"It isn't your thing, Foster did it ages before you... He especially liked slow deaths so he could fire more ammo into his dead victim, he'd even do it if someone was attacking him" Velvet said

"Foster was not doing it before me... he copied me" Joanna frowned and went after Bellet as she was unarmed but Jackie missed and Bellet disarmed her and took her shotgun. She quickly drew it out while Jackie fumbled through her weaponry to get a decent gun but by the time she found her Biter, Bellet had hit Jackie at close range with her own shotgun killing her.

A/N: Biter Mauler

"NO! Not fair..." Joanna whimpered

The game ended and Velvet's last kill tied up the match.

"You've gotten better I guess" Joanna shrugged

"Thanks... although without your Astec/human set up, Jonathan has a better chance of beating you" Velvet said

"Rubbish, I've improved a lot since then, he won't know what's coming for him. Besides we are a team, so we go after him together. This way he can never win" Joanna smiled

At Suzan's

"Foster want some cookies?" Suzan asked

"Oh yes please..." Foster said as he continued playing Perfect Light and typically doing his winning thing of continually shooting the victim until he had to reload. He reached out into a basket of cookies and put it into his mouth.

0.2 seconds from that moment...

"Plllarghh..." Foster spat out the cookie over the controller "What on Earth is in those?" Foster said

Suzan was devastated "It's not very nice to spit out my cookies!" Suzan frowned and looked really hurt

Foster paused the game "Sorry Suzan but seriously you try one" Foster said

Suzan did so... her reaction was almost identical.

"OH! My Mum always does this, she always puts in salt instead of sugar" Suzan said trying to recover from the awful cookie. In truth though, her Mum had nothing to do with it... except giving Suzan the correct recipe.

"Hey Suzan, I've got an idea..." Foster said

"What's that?" Suzan asked

"Why don't we team up together... in the Perfect Light tournament, everybody else is sure to have somebody they won't attack in order to get themselves further in the tournament, so how about it, want to be team mates?" Foster asked

"Well okay, but aren't you already teamed up with Danny boy?" Suzan asked

"Yeah, don't shoot at him either... otherwise he'll cut you to pieces..." Foster said

"Alright" Suzan walked away

The door bell then went.

"I'll get it" Suzan put down the cookies on the table as she went for the door

She opened it and it was Daniel on the other side.

"Hello Suzan, Foster's here isn't he?" Daniel asked

"We were just talking about you..." Suzan stepped out of the way to let Daniel in.

Then the phone rang.

"Damn annoying people, they just won't leave me alone" Suzan went to answer the phone

"Can I have one of those?" Daniel asked as he looked at the cookies

"Err... not a wise move Daniel" Foster said

"I'm sure Suzan won't mind" Daniel said as he put one into his mouth

Foster grinned as Daniel spat out the cookie on the first bite

"GOOD LORD! What's in these!?" Daniel shouted

"Salt instead of Sugar... Suzan was going to throw them out, you don't mind teaming up with her do you?" Foster asked

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Daniel asked

"Of course we can" Foster replied

Suzan then returned

"Oh sorry about the cookies" Suzan said as she took them away

"Wait Suzan, I have an idea involving those cookies" Daniel said

At Terry's

"Terrance, why are we sneaking into your own house?" Cassandra asked as she walked through the plants

"So my Dad doesn't spot us... he'll fool around with you guys, not worth the trouble" Terrance looked back

Terrance offered Cassandra a boost into the window and Trent after her.

"Now what's this all about?" Cassandra asked

Terrance showed her and Trent into his room... His house was so small, how did he live like this. Cassandra thought.

"I have a plan... it involves the use of water sprinklers" Terrence said with an evil laugh

Cassandra and Trent were not impressed.

"Umm... not funny Terrance, what can you do with a bunch of water sprinklers stuck in the grass?" Trent asked

"Not the grass your moron, the roof... the fire sprinklers" Terrance said

Cassandra's eyes suddenly lit up

"That's brilliant, although how can you get them to work... you aren't going to start a fire are you?" Cassandra asked

"No, I have a better idea... You know that almost everything in this school is run by a computer right. Well we get that Boris guy to fix with the sprinkler system. I know he'll do it because I'll beat him up if he doesn't. By using the sprinkler system we will give the school a taste of our revenge, sure its only a minor thing but damn, I'll love to see the look on Jonathan's face when suddenly the sprinklers go off" Terrance said

"I'm impressed, how on Earth did you know everything was run by computer? Only a few people in the school know that information" Cassandra asked

"One time on detention I got a good look at a few of the computers that run the school... I was amazed at just how much is run from this one room. Anyway about 15 or 20 minutes after the start of school, Boris just has to sneak in which won't be hard as you Trent will create a distraction using this" Terrance said handing Trent a stink bomb.

"Oh cool I've heard of these new versions, they are like stun grenades, they'll stink up the place you want to get into so they'll run for it... but how will Boris be able to stand the smell?" Trent asked

"And more importantly, how will you get access to the room in the first place?" Cassandra asked

"Easy, I'll use the ventilation system, sneak in and use this" Terrance showed them something else, it looked like a mouse

"What is it?" Cassandra asked

"It's a robotic mouse, I bought it from Natasha telling her I wanted to use it to spook out my Dad, she believed that, I use the mouse cause the first diversion as they try to get rid of the mouse and then I grab the keys to the room. Ah but damn..." Terrance said

"What?" Cassandra said wanting Terrance to continue his brilliant plan

"How do Trent and Boris get themselves out of the classrooms so I can give the keys to Trent?" Terrance asked

"Leave this one to me... of course since Dr. Caroll doesn't allow bathroom breaks so early in the morning we'll need to think of something else. My father created a device for dataDyne that allows for a 15 second time freeze to everything in the room except those who cover their eyes, like a flash bang grenade but far more compact, and time effectively freezes during this period. This will give Trent and Boris plenty of time to throw this into the ground" Cassandra pulls something out of her bag

"What is that?" Trent asked

"It will create a still copy of the person who throws it into the ground. Another brilliant idea from dataDyne" Cassandra smiled "This is so Dr. Caroll doesn't suddenly notice his class is one member short" Cassandra said

"Another problem... what if we are caught making the exchange in the corridor?" Terrance asked

Cassandra put her finger to her lip for a second

"Then Terrance you come back into the class room before I'll throw the time freeze, make the exchange then" Cassandra said

Terrance then had a big grin on his face "Then, that's all done... but Cassandra, I don't mind sitting in the class to get soaked because I'll be ready for it and I want to see Dark's reaction but what about you?" Terrance asked

"Hmm... good point, then I'll leave right after I do the time freeze, so I'll need 3 of dataDyne's still copy devices and 1 time freeze. I've got to ask you Terrance where'd you get this plan from? You aren't exactly known for your intelligence but this plan is almost as good as mine, okay I admit it this is better... so where'd you get it from?" Cassandra asked

"I dunno, I just like military tactical operation kinda planning and all that sort of thing" Terrance said

"Fair enough, so we take our revenge on the school tomorrow" Cassandra starting laughing evilly again, and Terrance joined in, and Trent did also.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHABWHAHAAHAHAHAHBWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" All 3 of them laughed

"What's so funny Terry and who are you friends?" Terrence's cheerful foster Dad stepped into his room

"Nothing Dad, they are from school" Terrance said

"She looks rich, I hope you end up with her in future, hey son" Terrence's Dad laughed in a goofy fashion.

"This is why I never bring people over, you always make an arse of yourself" Terrance said

"Okay, okay I'm leaving. By the way Terry, you forgot to wash the car so I'll give you a head start, catch the bucket" Terrance's Dad then threw the bucket of water at Terrance but his throw was intentionally bad sending a lot of the foam into Terrance's face.

Terrance growled as his Dad smiled and left the room.

"Well you heard the man, I've got work to do... so I'll see you tomorrow" Terrance wiped the foam from his face and left obviously ticked off.

Cassandra and Trent made their own way out as Cassandra pulled out her mobile to call her limo.

"Why is Terrance such a sad and sometimes mean person, his father is so cheerful" Trent asked

"Trent, is there anything up in that head of yours at all, that's not his father remember what I told you..." Cassandra said

"Oh RIGHT... anyway can I catch I ride home, we should practice for the Perfect Light tournament as well" Trent said

"Yes, that's a nice idea..." Cassandra said as about 10 minutes later the limo pulled up and they stepped in.

A/N: The cookies with Suzan idea is obviously not mine, Cristalina used it in through his eyes... although what I find funny is that Suzan never tests the cookies for herself before offering them to anybody else.


	16. Operation: Have at least one victory thi...

Zeo, the OTHER one: The 'Astecs' themselves have big heads so this gives them a disadvantage to balance it out, but some people get rid of this by using human heads, this tactic is often looked down upon as it makes the character look like an idiot and more importantly it gives them a unfair advantage.

Cristalina: Don't be sure that evil never wins… evil is allowed occasional small victories, and also I was once told my stories were too disney like (Good always wins). Suzan's cookie scene is indeed a classic. Who finished the book first? Well nobody as it isn't finished yet… so UPDATE SOON.

Spider-bear: You returned to us... that's nice to see. Yeah Terry's dad is crazy but good in his own way, and it's good you like being added in as a jedi/mercenary chick.

On with the story…

Terrance's house

Time 6.30 AM

Terrance's alarm clock went off…

"Damn, too early…" Terrance grumbled as he turned over and grabbed his alarm clock and attempted to throw it but on doing so it gave him an electric shock causing him to drop it. He then looked at time.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot here's my chance to win Cass over" Terrance rubbed his hands and smiled

"Ah I KNEW IT, you are trying to end up with that girl" Terry's Dad suddenly opened the door

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought you were asleep still" Few things surprise Terrance but his foster Dad is one of them and he does it on a constant basis.

"No, no, saw you set your alarm early… so you are doing something for that rich looking girl… is that other guy who hangs around with her a concern for you?" Terry's dad asked

"Trent? Nah… he's got nothing up in his head and Cass doesn't like his obsession with red" Terrance replied.

"Well… good luck in whatever, I'll just leave you to it" Terry's Dad left the room

Terrance did get on with his foster Dad reasonably well, but he had a way of making an idiot of himself in front of people and it was really embarrassing, but to Terry his pathetic attempts at humour were funny because they were so stupid, if that made any sense. Although he'd never tell any of his friends that and lose a lot of his dark image that he was so liked and hated for.

He got ready and prepared himself taking Natasha's robotic mouse, one stink bomb, black bandana, black jacket and black gloves, however he had a yellow and black on the pants and shoes to break up the black a little so it wasn't a complete give away. This was the stuff he usually had when was going on what he called an operation which generally took place in the night but it was his thing now and he wasn't changing it anytime soon. This was called, Operation: Get even with Johnny Dark and the rest of the world but especially Johnny Dark. The title was perhaps a little much, but titles didn't matter.

Leaving the house at around 7.35am he was right on time, he had to get there at about 8 and couldn't get the bus as that would make him get there too late. He had 'arranged' with Boris to get there by 8 as well…

"Ah another operation" Terry's dad caught him again leaving

"Yeah…" Terrance replied, it was no use hiding it, he never did anything about it anyway.

"Let me guess, this is to impress the girl…" Terry's dad smirked.   
Terrance nodded.

"Well have fun" Terry's dad waved him off

He didn't really care about what Terrance got up to anyway as long it wasn't too serious and he had only been called up to the school twice, which wasn't that bad considering what had happened in addition to his own problems.

8 am at school.

Terrance walked in through the front gate, Boris was waiting for him in the middle of the playground. It was deserted

"This had better be worth it" Boris said

"Oh it will be and may I remind you that I am making the demands here" Terrance said as he suddenly appeared a lot taller compared to Boris.

Boris gulped

"Okay, okay, what do I need to do" Boris said

"Your job is simple for someone such as yourself… after I come into the room and sit down, cover your eyes in 3 seconds but don't make it obvious, as Cassandra will throw a time freeze thing, then I will give you and Trent the keys. After you will go to where Trent guides you, the main computer room. Then you simply get all the computers to work the sprinkler system to hit all the classrooms at exactly 10 am" Terrance said

"No, no … that will be too risky, if we set to every room they'll know somebody hacked into the system, however we can make it seem like a malfunction. So I suggest we just hit 1 or 2 rooms" Boris smiled

"Fine whatever, I just want to make sure our classroom is hit… if all goes to plan you make your escape with Cass about 5 minutes before. And don't get any ideas of looking any of the other computers while you are there, just do your job and get out" Terrance said firmly

"Alright, alright, I understand… what are you planning on paying me with hmm…" Boris asked

"… I should threaten you, but I can't risk you not doing the job, so take this" Terrance handed Boris a 10 dollar note "You get the other 10 later but should you try anything smart, I'll make sure you need some new glasses and maybe a finger or two" Terrance then walked off

Boris was surprised he actually got something from Terrance but he wasn't about to admit this, all he had to do was wait for Terrance, cover his eyes and do a simple hacking job.

8.45am

"Cass… I'm all set" Terrance came to Cassandra at the gates

"Excellent, you'd better find the shaft and go in now… if you are 20 minutes late like you first planned, Dr. Caroll may catch onto your plan" Cassandra said as they walked into the playground with Trent tagging along

"Actually Cassandra if I am on time, Dr. Caroll may get suspicious" Terrance said

"Tough to know, you are usually 5 or 10 minutes late. But yes, if you are on time Dr. Caroll may think it strange, attention is the last thing you want" Cassandra said

"Fine, then I'll be 2 or 3 minutes late, and then still go ahead as planned with one difference" Terrance said

"And?" Cassandra asked

"We get revenge on the nerd boy after he finishes the job, he's trying to get as much out of this as he can. I think we simply leave him in the room. Only Trent knows that after 30 seconds the stink bomb suddenly knocks out anybody who smells it" Terrance said

"Good idea, besides it proves you innocent, let's see how he likes being tortured by the school" Cassandra said

"Well… see you in 15 minutes" Terrance started to run

"Terry hang on… take this" Cassandra passed Terrance a walkie talky

"Err ok…" Terrance shrugged as he put it into his pocket

"If there are any problems let me know" Cassandra said

"Alright, this time I'm off" Terrance then ran off for the shaft

8.53am

Terrance had made his way into the shaft, and was looking directly into the office where he needed to be. In typical spy fashion the shaft was big enough to easily fit him, and predictably enough it was easy to remove the covering without being noticed at all by those inside the room.

"Alright Cass I'm in… I'm going to drop the mouse…" Terrance said through the walkie talky

"Fine, good luck" Cassandra replied

The room had two work points with small walls around each, both of which were facing the back wall were the keys were located. Terrance put down the mouse, it crawled down the wall and headed towards the door.

"What's that?" One of the secretaries asked

"Oh my God it's a rat! Get rid of it!" The other secretary screamed as the two got up from their chairs

Terrance then slid stealthily into the room as the two women went for the 'rat' as it crawled around the general area, while Terrance went directly for the keys using the walls so the secretaries couldn't see him, he reached for the keys and grabbed them, he then headed back for the shaft and jumped up and grabbed it and went back in no problem.

"It's quick isn't it?" The first secretary said

"We need to work together to catch it, how'd rats get in here anyway?" The other secretary said

Terrance covered the entry point and then used the remote control for his rat and made it head for the window.

"What's it doing now, it's going for the window" One of the voices of the secretaries

"Close it, don't let it…" The other voice started

"Too late… why would a rat jump out the window?" The first voice asked

"Does it matter we got rid of it didn't we" The second voice said as they went back to work

Terrance put the keys into his pocket and looked at his watch, 9.00am right on time. He crawled back out the shaft and came out. He then went back into the school and headed for the classroom. So far everything had gone to plan, the rest was up to Boris and Trent. Terrance then opened the door

"Ah, you are early, at least for your standards…" Dr. Caroll said

Terrance shrugged and went to sit down.

"Now we are just going over our revision" Dr. Caroll told Terrance

"Did you get it done?" Cassandra asked

Terrance nodded and sat down

3 seconds later a suddenly flash took the room.

"Alright, take the keys" Terrance passed the keys to Boris

"Okay…" Boris said as he, Cassandra and Trent stood up and activated Cassandra's shadow clone creating device. It worked to perfection as it looked like they were still sitting in the room.

"Run you two, we've only got 5 seconds left" Cassandra shouted while holding the door open

Boris and Trent ran out the room and with only one second left she closed it quickly, but in a way so it wouldn't swing around. Terrance sat back put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"What are you so happy about" Jonathan turned around in his chair as Dr. Caroll babbled on

"None of your business nosy" Terrance replied

Trent and Boris headed for the office they needed to go into, Boris put in the key and opened the door very quietly as Trent threw in the stink bomb.

"Dude did you just blow one?" One of the guys in the room asked

"No! Ah it's awful, I'm going to get some air because that thing you just accused me of that you did really stinks" The other guy replied and stood up

"… yeah, I'm with you, but I didn't do it" The other guy stood up and headed for the door, Trent and Boris leaned against the wall as the two people stepped outside, Trent then handed Boris a gas mask and put his own one on.

"This is a bit too much don't you think?" Boris asked as he put it on

"Trust me, after 30 seconds it gets worse, it's to assure you don't pass out" Trent said

"Weird, okay" Boris then went in and Trent followed

He found the computer and smiled in delight, he easily worked his way around the screens and did as Terry asked, program the sprinklers to go off in 5 minutes in their own classroom, that was easy. But while he was there he might as well do something else, like checking on the school records and seeing what dark secrets people were hiding to confirm if any of these rumours he was hearing were true. However Trent had got behind him and removed his mask.

"Why you… aww…" Boris then passed out

Trent ran out of the room leaving Boris there, and took off his own mask and hid it in his bag, he then went for the entrance where Cassandra was waiting for him in the playground.

"Went off without a hitch, Boris is still in there" Trent said

"Excellent" Cassandra said "And in 10…9" Cassandra then pointed to the classroom…

In the classroom…

"Right, now that's enough for the moment so put away your books while I go get the tests from the office" Dr. Caroll said as he floated out of the room

"4…3…2…1… now" Cassandra said

For once their plan had worked to perfection, the fire sprinkler system went off.

"Why's it raining inside!" Velvet screamed as she stood up

"It's the sprinkler system! The question is why'd it go off for!" Joanna shouted in reply

"WHO cares let's go outside!" Jonathan said as he and everybody else ran for the door, while Terrance smiled as he casually walked up to the door watching all the chaos.

Cassandra laughed "Perfect I caught Joanna's reaction to that, her face is worth a million dollars" Cassandra held up a camera as she then destroyed the clones of herself, Boris and Trent.

"Wow, you think of everything don't you" Trent said

"Yes, I'm just brilliant" Cassandra smiled

"Hey we'd better join the others… we were at bathroom right?" Trent said

"Yes…" Cassandra said "It's a flimsy excuse but I'm sure Dr. Caroll won't give a damn when they find Boris in the computer room" Cassandra laughed

Cassandra and Trent walked up to the front of the school were the class was there.

"Where were you two?" Joanna said

"We went to the bathroom after Dr. Caroll left… didn't you see us?" Cassandra asked

"Hmmph… lucky for you then, for some reason the fire sprinklers went off or something" Jonathan said

"Oh really? I wonder on Earth caused that?" Cassandra replied with fake sarcasm

"Who knows… I just think something weird happened with the system" Daniel shrugged

Dr. Caroll then came out, his display was red.

"It seems that one of your classmates has snuck into the computer room and put something into the system to cause the sprinklers to go off. Fortunately we caught the culprit red handed as he was a victim of his own knock out gas" Dr. Caroll said

"Wait who's missing?" Natasha asked as she and the others looked around

"Well… I might as well tell you that it was Boris. This now proves he is connected to various attempts to break into the schools records… his punishment will be harsh. And perhaps Cassandra and Trent can tell him what punishment here can sometimes be" Dr. Caroll said turning a further shade of red

Cassandra, Terrance and Trent smiled further, mission accomplished, it had went 100 to plan, nobody suspected them in the least.

"It was fortunate that we had put all the exams into another room so nobody could take a peek while I was away from the classroom… so no, you don't get out of doing these tests, we will just go to the main hall to do them" Dr. caroll said

A predictable groan from everybody

"But I will first give you a 30 minute break, to relax yourselves" Dr. Caroll said as he floated back inside

Cassandra, Trent and Terrance headed for their corner of the playground.

"I can't believe how smoothly that went" Terrance said as he took off his jacket and bandana as the mission was over.

"Neither can I… even with the last minute framing job of Boris worked to perfection" Cassandra replied

"How about a party for our latest victory over Joanna, Jonathan, Daniel and all their friends" Trent said

"… You mean our only victory" Terrance said

"Silence! Don't ruin the moment, yes Trent that'd be a great idea, I'll arrange for it at my place" Cassandra was in complete denial over how unsuccessful her campaign of get even with Joanna and Daniel was.

Later on that day… fortunately after the exams.

They were in the main hall getting ready to start the Perfect Light competition. Dr. Caroll had resigned to the fact that many of the people would have teamed up anyway so made it a team tournament… so asked people to form teams of 2 teams of 3 and 3 teams of 4 and give them names. They would then face off 2 players at a time, then the 2 who didn't play the first game would play against the other 2 from the same team. Teams with 3 would nominate a player that'd play twice, if the same team didn't win both matches then the two players who got the most kills would face off one on one, first to 3 kills wins.

The teams of those participating ended like this.

Dark heroes: Joanna, Velvet, James, Alec

Russian alliance: Natalya, Xenia, Dimitri, Valentin

2 nerds, a guy and a lady: Daniel, Grimshaw, Foster, Suzan

Corporate alliance: Cassandra, Trent, Terrance

Team NJS: Natasha, Jonathan, Sean

"You really couldn't come up with a name better then that?" Natasha asked

"I dunno, does it matter what we are called, as long as we win right?" Jonathan replied

"Yeah… although first round is against the corporate alliance… 2 nerds, a guy and a lady get the bye" Sean said

With Dark heroes having two strong members like Joanna and James they stand a good chance, but could the corporate alliances have two victories in one day? What will become of Boris? What will happen in the Perfect Light play?

"Why do you constantly ask these questions?" Falco asked

"Shut up, I'm nearly finished updating" Peachrocks replied as he continued to type

"About time too, this must be a recorded for how long you've taken to do it…" Falco said

"Better late then never" Peachrocks shrugged

"Yeah, I suppose… the play will be interesting for various reasons that I'm not allowed to speak about here" Falco said

"Stop doing that, you are spoiling the plot again…" Peachrocks said

Falco grinned as Peachrocks finally updated the fic.


	17. Let the tournament begin

Cristalina: Read and find out about what happens with the evil team. Oh and yes you must finish T.H.E before I finish this or the kids will get to end of the book and find some pages missing and then ask you why they aren't there. Yup they are rather like those things from the 70's, and no matter how many times you tell me to UPDATE SOON! It will not happen any faster, so there :P.

Zeo the OTHER One:Oh has it really been a year? A good deal more? Damn… okay I really need to finish this. Especially because this has more reviews then any other thing I've written.

Fan Fiction Enjoyer: I wrote two chapters, one to focus on the matches the next to focus on everything else (except the final of the tournament

A/N: Two new things this chapter. Firstly, since Crista had to point out the use of 70's what happens next questions, I will use 70's like flashbacks to match. Secondly, my conversational methods in stories have bothered me for a long time now and I know other authors do this but I am MUCH more satisfied with this style as it tells the story slightly better, although it will not show much in this chapter. On with the show... finally...

In the last exciting episode of Perfect Dark Kids.

Terrance, Cassandra and Trent succeeded in their plan in getting even with the world and getting Boris into deep trouble in the process, however now the Perfect Light competition is on and the teams have formed so who will come out on top? Meanwhile the Perfect Light play is looming and has anybody been practicing, will it be a total disaster or an absolute catastrophe?

The two teams were sitting ready for combat, up for NJS was Natasha and Jonathan. The corporate alliance had Cassandra and Trent. The settings were chosen, 5 minutes, random level, random weapons.

The two guys a nerd and a lady team had taken there place for this round as they had the bye, it was quiet until Grimshaw had to ask the inevitable question "So who's got dibs on Jonathan winning this thing?"

Daniel thought about this for a moment and gave his answer "I'm not sure Jonathan will win, at least he won't win convincingly, Jo's improved since last time they met"

"I think neither of them, we will win this thing" Suzan declared perhaps naively

Jonathan had already got to work killing Trent with a hand held bomb after luring him into the lower corridors on the Credar level. Natasha was also chasing Cassandra with a TK84 who was unarmed and trying to find a weapon, however it would be to no good as Natasha zoomed in on her fleeing victim and let fly several bullets causing Kalassandra la Virus to drop to the ground dead to respawn 5 seconds later. Natasha and Jonathan were already in control and it was only the first 30 seconds of the game. They found each other and travelled around the level together trying to find their targets.

Cassandra picked up a shuttle launcher and headed down to the central part of the level trying to get Trent to regroup with her, however he had already been killed again without picking up a weapon. She spotted the pair of them and took her shot, Jonathan retreated however Natasha wasn't watching Cassandra's screen and didn't see it coming resulting in her temporary death as an explosion covered her body, however Jonathan was quick to avenge her as Cassandra was only able to let fly a rather inaccurate shot before dying because Jonathan was almost in her face as soon as Natasha had snuffed it. In 3 minutes NJS were already 4 to 1 to the better, Natasha went to find Jonathan again while picking up a Pigeon 2 (extra noisy).

Trent meanwhile was closing from behind Jonathan although Jonathan was looking on Trent's screen and knew exactly where he was, he took cover behind a pillar and waited for Trent to come, however Trent too knew what Jonathan was up to and waited for Cassandra to join the party to try overwhelm Jonathan however he didn't see Natasha closing in from behind firing her Pigeon 2 at Trent, although it is not a strong weapon it is not a bad weapon either and when Trent reacted to Natasha behind him, Jonathan came out and opened fire with his TK84 however Trent was already dead before then. There was no way Trent and Cass could make up a 4 kill difference with only 1 minute remaining, especially when Natasha and Jonathan simply went into hiding to stall out for time giving them the first win.

Now it was the Russian alliance against Dark Heroes. The Russian Alliance chose Xenia and Natalya while Dark Heroes went with Jo and Velvet. The level was shrine (Temple), Joanna had started by immediately picked up a Bokmin 9.

A/N: How do I come up with these stupid weapon names? All are explained at the end of the chapter, if anybody cares, some are just stupid though.

Xenia too was quick to get a weapon, she got the sower and immediately confronted Joanna with the sowage function sending hundreds of green bullets everywhere. Joanna tried to retreat due to her weapon being inferior however Xenia's weapon was overwhelming as Joanna quickly died, Velvet and Natalya were also circling each other firing pistol shots at each other Velvet with a Pegasus and Natalya with a Biter. Velvet however was used to her own settings and forget to switch to go boom shells and tried to do so in the heat of combat but this was not practical as Natalya charged aggressively towards Velvet catching her off guard resulting in another kill for the all Russian team.

Xenia's relentless chase of Joanna continued even after she had just respawned, Joanna picked up an Amalthea and immediately turned the tables on Xenia after switching to max pressure shells, and although she took considerable damage she was able to bring her highly aggressive opponent down, reloaded she tried to find Velvet however Natalya had been headed to the aid of her team mate and hit Joanna in the back with a full charged Biter shot. In a surprise the Russian Alliance was up 3 to 1, Natalya's biter recharged again as Velvet picked up a killer she fired and tried to find somebody with the onboard camera, she had found somebody it was apparent they hadn't seen the rocket coming, she watched the fire fight as they each fired their Biters at each other, Velvet's rocket closed in on her target as she crashed into them.

Joanna was livid "VELVET what are you doing?"

Velvet gasped "Was that you, I thought you were Jackie"

"NO! I told you I was playing as somebody different so everybody wouldn't go for me" Joanna rolled her eyes

"Oops" Velvet covered her mouth sheepishly but in the process she was quickly moped up by Xenia's sower charge.

That was the end for Joanna's team they had no kills at all since Velvet killing her team mate set them back a point and Velvet's own death put them at 4 to 0, there was no chance for a catch up as Xenia and Natalya both had overwhelming weapons as well as a strong advantage. A shock upset as an unlikely set of allies took victory over one of the favourites.

In round 2 of the competition the teams would shift members.

Two nerds a guy and a lady against NJS

Russian alliance against the corporate alliance

Dark heroes with the bye

If the corporate alliance lost this match they would be out of the tournament, but they had to shift members, so in the first game with two nerds a guy and a lady Jonathan sat out so he could play again in the next match leaving Sean and Natasha, a rule was that in teams of 3 no member could compete three times in a row so Jonathan would sit out the next one and Trent would be out for the next match as Cassandra sat this one out. While the teams of 4 had to shuffle members completely, meaning Dimitri and Valentin were up for the Russian Alliance, but Dark heroes had a bye but next match James and Alec would step in. The exception to this rule was for the final in which any member could be used regardless.

Natasha, Sean, Daniel and Grimshaw got ready for the game.

The level was the Science lab (Facility and I refuse to call it Felicity) Natasha rushed straight to the vicinity mines and she drew them. A groan was heard from the audience, viny mines are annoying, whether you are using them OR against them however Natasha was quite confident as she placed one on some of the doors, Sean kept note of where Nat was placing them spotting a k9 villain that he would have got had he seen Grimshaw throwing a hand controlled mine and denoting it immediately killing Sean and himself, Daniel seemed to be satisfied by this as he picked up a Shuttle launcher firing it into Natasha however she sidestepped placing a mine on the entrance to the room, Daniel didn't see it and it triggered. Sean had recovered picking up a Pigeon 2 (more vision), however he remember that Nat had placed a mine on all the doors around him so all he could do was sit and wait for someone of the other team to try open that door.

However he wouldn't get such a chance, nobody respawned near him for a good two minutes and Grimshaw and Daniel were working together to make Natasha's life a little more difficult. Daniel fired a shuttle down the hall way, she fired back with a Biter while retreating however Grimshaw was waiting for her with a longbow as he fired the deadly shot into Natasha causing her to drop. To make things worse Daniel had placed a mine on the respawn point where Natasha appeared killing her again making the score 2 to 1, however finally Grimshaw came after Sean which levelled up the scores at 2 a piece with a minute remaining.

Daniel found Grimshaw and Natasha found Sean they picked up their weapons, Sean changed to K9 villain, Daniel to hand controlled mines as well as an energy deflector, Grimshaw to shuttle launcher and Natasha had her viny mines again, she threw one against the wall knowing that the one she had placed earlier would detonate where she then waited for the explosion to clear before they headed into that room where they planned to hide knowing there was another mine for them to clear, provided they remembered it was there.

They did… Daniel threw a mine which cleared the first of Natasha's, then moved into the corridor.

"Hold still Grimshaw, there's another mine" Daniel cautioned

Too late, Grimshaw had already set it off killing himself… it looked like NJS would hold out the win even if Daniel entered it was likely they would be able to kill him. However Daniel wasn't about to give up, he ran into the room and set the mine off without time to really look where his targets were, Sean fired his weapon but hit nothing because the smoke was impossible to see through from the previous mine, Natasha saw the second mine being thrown but could do little about it as Daniel denoted it killing her even before it hit the ground, Sean was in the process of reloading and was given an easy kill by Daniel… Daniel had saved his team from defeat winning 4 kills to 3, it was apparent though that Grimshaw was a bit on the weak side.

The next round was between the Russian Alliance and the corporate alliance

The two alliances was thought to be a close match… however it was quickly shown this wasn't the case, Cassandra's decision to step out of the match so she could have more control later on was the poorest one she could have possibly made, the fact that Trent was always arguing with Terry and that Trent wasn't even that great and Terry was only average himself, meant the Valentin and Dimitri massacred them after good team work both of them finding the TK84 which was by far the best weapon available compared to the blade, dart gun, beamer and the smoke generator. The result was a ridiculously easy win for the Russian Alliance, after Dimitri cut off access to the TK84 in the Pit (Ravine) and Valentin hunted down his victims giving them a 12-1 victory, even though they had two kills Terry committed suicide in frustration as Trent tried to take Dimitri's post without waiting for him for the fifth time.

Even though there loss was less then glorious Cassandra still seemed to be in a good mood "Yes well we can't always win now can we" Cassandra spoke as if it was nothing to her

"Aren't you ups…" Trent started before Terry covered his mouth

"No, not really. I know you tried but it just wasn't good enough" Cassandra walked off humming happily, Trent and Terry stared at each other wondering how long Cass's good mood will last, anything more then a day was too much to hope for.

With the corporate alliance eliminated this was the next round.

Two nerds a guy and a lady vs dark heroes

NJS vs Russian alliance

Russian alliance and two nerds a guy and a lady were both unbeaten so far, however the Russians had got two wins, the winners of this matches would play in the final.

Suzan and Foster prepared, Foster was obviously nervous, facing off James and Alec, although he didn't rate his chances as non existent. The level was the Stronghold (Fortress), Alec picked up a Gameboy gun, James started near the top and picked up the Longvision, however in a very aggressive move he was quickly disarmed by Suzan who wasted no time in using the weapon to full effect as James tried to get away but hesitated when moving near the edge of the top level (which leads to death if you fall), but standing still is the last thing you want to do against a long vision user as he took the shot and died. Alec speed up more to try avoid the shots from Suzan, but he saw Foster come up close with a blade, causing him try find a way around however by this time Suzan had picked him off.

However just as Suzan locked onto James' new position she was out of ammo, so she needed to either get a new gun or more ammo, but she wouldn't get the chance to do either as Alec's k9 villain cut her to pieces. Foster came back at him with a Tornado unleashing all 50 bullets at close range but Alec was quick to spot it so it didn't quite kill him but dealt considerable damage, Alec took the chance while Foster was reloading and fired however Foster wasn't going to stand still while reloading and side stepped the stream of bullets however a few hit him but he got his shots off at Alec which this time was enough to kill him. Foster picked up his K9 Villain and already had ammo for it, James came also with a tornado and both fired their weapons off, but Foster knew he was fighting a losing battle with less health so went and jumped off the roof safely and onto the platforms and opened the door to escape the fire fight, while Suzan was able to take advantage of James' distraction picking him off again with a long vision, this put them at 4 to 1 with only one minute and 30 seconds remaining.

Joanna was very worried… they shouldn't be losing to this team, it was all Velvet's fault, had they won they would have been far better off, playing against Jonathan's team, at least if she lost it wasn't going to be embarrassing, they would go out of this tournament winless against two teams they should be running rings around, that was horrible. However they weren't going to give up yet as James had found a Great Unicorn. He switched to the grenade function and let fly in the centre as he saw Alec in another fire fight as Foster fired his gameboy gun at Alec who only had a blade and throwing them desperately, the grenades were well placed killing both Foster and Suzan who were trying to double team Alec, the crowd gasped in excitement as the scores were now 4 to 3 with seconds remaining. Both Foster and Suzan knew that would not be able to get their own Super Unicorn fast enough, however they would not need to, the alarms had started sounding seconds remaining, as Alec and James entered the same building that Foster was in, Suzan came by but found all the weapons missing, Alec changed directions to take on Suzan, James fired shots from his super unicorn, Foster was hit but looked like he would survive, however in the last seconds the flames got the better of him killing him tying the match at 4 kills a piece however as Alec hi fived James for the save, he was punched by Suzan (in the game) and because of the fight before he actually died causing them to lose 5 to 4! The audience cheered and clapped as Suzan's save to beat James' own save put them into the finals.

Daniel was obviously very pleased by this "That was great! I really thought it'd go down to a tiebreak"

Foster too was overjoyed "Yeah, that last punch was right on"

Jonathan and Sean were ready as Natalya and Xenia were up again, both were aware of Xenia's aggressive style and the plan was to use that against her provided the weapon set allowed it. The level was Block 96 (Area 51) and Jonathan immediately picked up the golden paddlepop which caused an oooo to fall over the room as he was known for his reputation for getting a quick amount of kills with it, especially if the energy deflectors were unavailable, Xenia got a Unicorn while Sean and Natalya were both trying to find weapons.

It didn't take Jonathan long to find the unarmed Natalya and pick her off and by this time Sean had found himself a Pegasus, Xenia came to him and both exchanged fire however Xenia's weapon was quicker although Sean took a decent chunk of health off her in the exchange but nonetheless it kept the scores at 1 a piece and Xenia threw down her Unicorn using the vicinity function and drew out Sean's Pegasus. Natalya had found an annihilator in the circular room with the roller door and saw Jonathan coming on the radar and fired several shots randomly into the air that she hoped would bounce off the roof and get him as he came out the door on her left however Jonathan was better then that and stopped at the door, after waiting for the explosion to wear off Jonathan exited the room and ran straight at Natalya firing his Magnum, sidestepping 3 of Jonathan's 6 shots she saw Xenia was on her way and continued to retreat and fire but Jonathan was out predicting where Natalya would try to fire, it looked as if Natalya would survive until she backed into the Unicorn placed by Xenia which killed her resetting their score to 0. It was still 1 to 0 with 2 minutes gone, with Xenia and Jonathan still yet to have their first death of this game.

One of them would be now walking away with the first death as Xenia dived behind the corridor after firing a few Pegasus shots but none of them had hit, Jonathan aggressively charged at Xenia as she popped out just as Jonathan had fired which killed her setting them at 2 to 0. Natalya had picked up the Pigeon 2 but against Sean's Unicorn she wasn't going to last long, especially in a narrow corridor however she did put up a decent fight and although she was killed Sean's health was nearly depleted.

Xenia came up behind Sean and punched him out which killed him and she took his Unicorn, and saw Jonathan coming by and ran and fired which killed him as well. It was now 3 kills to 2 with 4 minutes gone, however both Sean and Jonathan were unarmed having just been killed and Natalya drew out her own Golden paddlepop, Jonathan crawled into the passage way and picked up an annihilator, he saw Xenia coming to the same passage armed with a unicorn however she didn't notice that Jonathan had already picked up the weapon, it would be a mistake that would cost them the game because he fired and Xenia had no chance of turning back as the bomb bounced right into her body killing her giving them a 4 to 2 lead, Natalya was trying to pick off Sean with the Golden paddlepop and although Sean had a Pigeon 2 he knew it was probably better to make Natalya work for the kill and stall the win out, the siren sounded and although Natalya did finally kill Sean, Jonathan killed Xenia again for good measure giving NJS the win 5 to 3.

With that win 2 nerds a guy and a lady would face off against NJS. Suzan and Daniel were playing for 2 nerds a guy and a lady and for NJS it was Jonathan and Natasha. There would be a five minute break before the start of play.

"Wow, the finals… good luck you guys" Foster wanted Suzan to play because of her unpredictable play style, Suzan seemed to accept this and Daniel was generally good at the game although wasn't sure of how he would fare against Jonathan.

Daniel took Foster out of the room "You got our secret weapon?"

"Secret weapon?" Foster seemed confused

"The cookies"

"Ooo right" Foster drew out a plastic bag of cookies "Got 'em right here"

Daniel nodded "Excellent, before the match make sure they get THOSE ones. With any luck it will throw them off"

Foster looked puzzled "What you mean they all aren't the same?"

"Of course not, only those 2 are the ones Suzan made yesterday" Daniel pointed onto the two cookies that while not discoloured Daniel made sure he could tell the difference "Her mother made the other ones, but odd I thought there were 3 from Suzan, oh well"

"Ooo, that's why they tasted right" Foster clicked his fingers

"You actually ate one? Lucky it wasn't the wrong kind then"

Foster shrugged "I was only testing them, but anyway good luck out there"

Foster and Daniel came back into the main hall with their cookie surprise still hidden in Foster's bag

Dr. Caroll would be informing them of a rule change in the final "Yes well played all of you, even if you didn't make it to the final we saw some spectacular play. However for this final, instead of playing the usual rules this time its Prince of the mountain for 5 minutes and kills do not score so concentrate on keeping in the area and keeping the other team out" A few murmurs filled the crowd "Oh and one more thing, there will be a random rule put on that you will have to figure out for yourself" Dr. Caroll asked Velvet to do something with the n64 and got everybody to look away.

Jonathan didn't seem too bothered by this and neither was Natasha, they usually stuck together anyway, however Daniel was slightly concerned because his team play relationship with Suzan was certainly nowhere near as sound as Jon and Nat's.

"Foster, maybe you should play" Daniel sighed as he came to this conclusion

"I'm afraid he can't, you've chosen to play, you can't change it now because that would defeat the point of the surprise" Dr. Caroll eyes beamed upwards in an annoying 'I'm right and your wrong fashion'

"Hey don't worry, you'll do okay it's only for fun anyway" Foster patted Daniel's shoulder reassuringly

Daniel wasn't so sure, he knew how fanatical, moody and downright unpredictable Suzan could be which was the reason they used her, but now with the team play element brought in much more he thought that he would certainly be at a disadvantage.

So who will win the Perfect Dark competition? Will Jonathan and Natasha fall for the cookie trap? Will Suzan be as unpredictable and reckless as Daniel is predicting? How many chapters are left? Hey I can answer that 2 maybe 3 not counting this one.

Weapon name explanations

Some of these are lame but the entire idea is supposed to be somewhat stupid and illogical. Any that are lame/obvious do not have an explanation. I also know some of these HAVE been named differently in the past and have changed again however I think there are only 2, virtual cookies if you can pick them.

Hand held bomb/Grenade: Nothing to be said here…

AR34/TK84: Nothing special, just letter and number changes.

Magsec4/Bokmin9: Magazines and Books are readable, and sec is short for second while min is short for minute.

Phoenix/Pegasus: Both are mythological flying things

Reaper/Sower: The saying you reap what you sow came to mind here.

Callisto/Amalthea: Callisto is one of the moons of Jupiter, Amalthea is another and I thought calling it the Ocarina of Time would be funny but dumb.

Slayer/Killer:

Vicinity mines/proximity mines:

Hand controlled mines/remote mines:

K7 Avenger/K9 Villain: Not the first time I've used this, another chance for some virtual cookies if anybody picks where I've used this before.

Rocket launcher/Shuttle launcher: Both are put into space yay.

Knife/blade:

Tranquilizer/Dart gun:

Laser/Beamer: Yeah these are getting bad aren't they

N-bomb/Smoke generator:

Laptop gun/Gameboy gun: First it was computer gun but that wasn't much different, I tried to think of something compact yet still electronic.

Farsight/Longvision:

Cyclone/Tornado:

Dragon/Unicorn Super Dragon/Great Unicorn: Although both are very different creatures, they both have magical links and I didn't fancy using the Chimera. Aside from the fact that calling a powerful weapon a unicorn is amusing. Maybe Crista came to mind when I thought of this one, she's apparently a unicorn on this test which she's very pleased about because it says they are good at doing everything (eye roll) but okay she admits its not true. If you are curious I'm a bee… fits I say.

Shield/Energy deflector:

Devastator/annihilator :

King of the hill/Prince of the mountain:

CX246 Paddlepop: All the letters and numbers are minus one, Magnum is a type of ice cream and the paddlepop is another kind, Magnum's are considerably more expensive.


	18. Revenge of the cookies

In the last episode of Perfect Dark Kids the teams made their way in the tournament, only two survived, Jonathan's NJS team and the surprise of facing Foster's two nerds, a guy and a lady team. While Dr. Caroll's new rules seem to favour Jonathan, Foster and Suzan are yet to unleash their secret weapon.

Jonathan and Natasha sat side by side while Daniel and Suzan did the same, Foster went for his bag and drew out the cookies as he offered one each to Jonathan and Natasha.

"Wow, thanks " Natasha accepted the cookie but didn't eat it… yet

"Yeah thanks Foster, but hey it doesn't mean we'll hold back" Jonathan also excepted his but like Natasha he also didn't put it straight into his mouth.

The game got underway, the level was the mansion (villa). The mountain was very close to Suzan as she picked up a the available Pigeon 2 and headed straight for it, Jonathan and Natasha were a bit further away however they were also not far off and Daniel wasn't very well positioned so would be out of play for a bit, Jonathan found a paddlepop and Natasha had a Pigeon 2 of her own, with 12 seconds remaining on the mountain timer they headed towards Suzan and attacked killing her quite easily as several shots went into Suzan, Natasha picked up a Bokmin4 and changed to it. Seeing as Daniel had decided to lay low they took a bite of their cookies. They put them into their mouths.

"Hmm yeah these are really good" Jonathan spoke almost with a mouth full as he munched it down

Natasha seemed equally pleased "Agreed, who brought these?"

"I did" Suzan replied proudly

Daniel was confused… how come they liked those cookies, they were supposed to taste awful. Meanwhile Foster was handing out the cookies. Terrance took one from him and seeing as Jonathan thought they were good he didn't want to miss out putting it straight into his mouth.

Almost instantly he spat it back out "Good GOD! Jonathan what are you on! These taste like crap!" Terrance coughed and choked trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth

The next person who was Cassandra also had a similar reaction to Terry's. It was then Daniel had worked out what had happened… he mistakenly marked the cookies backwards, meaning that all of those in the bag were the 'evil' ones made by Suzan, the one Foster ate must have been a good one which was why there was one missing.

"Oooh, these are the practical joke I had set up for something after school… here are the real ones" Foster sheepishly went for his bag and pulled out another plastic bag which was full of the 'good' cookies. Terrance again tried his luck first.

"If this is just like the other one, I'm taking it out on you" Terrance took the cookie and put it into his mouth, both he and Foster gave a sigh of relief when it's taste was just like the of a normal 'good' cookie.

While this had happened Jonathan and Natasha were leading 4 to 0 after two minutes had passed. Daniel and Suzan were both collecting weapons so they could make a stronger attack, Daniel had a duel Bokmin9 while Suzan had a duel Pigeon2, they attacked the mountain and Daniel made contact with Natasha, but she died instantly, surprised at how she died so quickly, she waited for the press start to appear and in the meantime Jonathan had hit Suzan also killing her, however Daniel got the last laugh as his Bokmin assault was strong enough to defeat Jonathan's futile attempts at dodging. He reloaded and took the mountain for himself.

Joanna was lost "How come everybody died so easily?"

"Don't you see… it's on one hit kills, and the weapons are Pigeon 2, Bokmin9, Pigeon 2 extra noisy and CX246 Paddlepop as well as the energy deflector, the final one is disabled" Velvet blabbered out

The crowd gasped at Velvet's revelation

"My dear, you were supposed to keep that a secret" Dr. Caroll frowned disapprovingly

Velvet smiled innocently "Oops… well they would have found out anyway" It was as if it was by accident but by Velvet's giggly expression nobody knew for sure.

Daniel had the mountain after finding it again after securing it and Suzan had joined him, while Natasha could have attacked them Jonathan was now playing the role Daniel had previously, getting good weapons so she decided this was not best allowing the score to go to 4-3, 2 minutes remaining. This time the mountain moved into the hall way, a place where large amounts of action and fruitless attacks were highly common.

Jonathan and Natasha had got there first, but only by two seconds, as Daniel and Suzan had just arrived on the scene, yet again bullets flew and this time Daniel was the first to fall from Natasha's Pigeon fire, she in turn was hit by Suzan although this left her exposed to Jonathan's second Paddlepop shot which removed her allowing Jonathan to have the mountain to himself, Natasha had spawned quite a distance away but not a distance away from Daniel as both rushed to the weapon, Daniel had got it first and drew it out, however when Natasha realised she was not going to win the foot race she headed into a retreat with Daniel hot on her tail firing shots which all missed.

"Head to the mountain, I'll cover for you there" Jonathan advised continuing to watch the action on Natasha's screen as she continued to flee from Daniel's relentless pursuit, as she came across the bridge and picked up a CX246 Paddlepop however wouldn't have time to draw it out and turn the tables as Daniel's position was far too aggressive as the bullets continued to fly past her… Jonathan though was too busy watching Natasha and Daniel he was not watching himself, or more importantly Suzan who sneaked up behind him and gave him a single punch which killed him due to one hit kills. Suzan took the mountain and as Natasha came down the passageway that lead to it but instead of finding Jonathan she found Suzan who opened fire with Jonathan's Bokmin9 and although she killed Natasha, her fire had also dropped Daniel too. With 40 seconds left, Daniel knew he wouldn't reach the mountain in time to claim the win.

"Step out of the mountain" Daniel ordered

"What?" Suzan shouted out causing Daniel to wince

"Do it, I can't get to you, we could lose if you don't"

Suzan understood Daniel's logic and did as she was told, on seeing this Jonathan knew it was vital they stall the counter so they would not get the time to claim the mountain, unfortunately his respawn position didn't have any weapons due to it being the location of Daniel and Natasha's running battle and couldn't afford to wait for anymore, Natasha however picked up a Bokmin9 and also knew there was no time for Jonathan to go weapon hunting, as long as they killed one or both of their opponents they would get a draw, if they could stall the counter long enough or even claim it themselves it would be a win.

They headed down the passage way and stepped into the mountain, gun shots flew at high speed as Jonathan tried to punch out somebody, but in doing so he crossed Natasha's fire path to Daniel and took Natasha's fire, this was enough of a distraction to allow Daniel to take out Natasha, without either he or Suzan taking a hit, this would be good enough to win as they claimed the mountain and with the alarm sounding there would not be enough time to try claim another mountain, Daniel and Suzan had won.

The crowd were in a mixture of surprise and cheers.

Jonathan shrugged and offered his hand to Daniel "Not bad… well played"  
Daniel's hands were still shaking as he took Jonathan's "… Thank you…" the only words that Daniel could manage

"If I hadn't shot Jonathan we would have won…" Natasha's disappointment however was evident

"It's okay, I should have been watching Suzan more when she came up behind me" Jonathan seemed to be very philosophical about his defeat.

Dr. Caroll showed them to a trophy, it wasn't gigantic but still quite big nonetheless, Foster took it and raised it in the air with Daniel's and Suzan's hands on it, Grimshaw even though he was technically on the team was somehow missing, nobody seemed to know or care where he had got to. With that over it was now time to do some slight practice on the Perfect Light play.

They started on the scene where Jackie first meets Kalassandra. Velvet stood in the room dressed as Kalassandra La Virus while Natalya stood off stage. She stepped in when Sean gave her the nod.

Velvet turned to her and then said nothing, Natalya didn't say anything either.

"Whose line is it?" Foster whispered to Sean

Sean shook his head "Its Velvet's… alright cut! Velvet it's your line you do remember it don't you"

"It is? Oh yes so it is, sorry" Velvet went back into her position

They tried again, Natalya entered onto the stage

"Get the hell out of my office" Velvet shouted

Daniel sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead

"No it's who are you and what are you doing here" Sean told her

Velvet nodded and they tried again

Velvet pretended to talk to the secretary incidentally played by Xenia who was far less like the actual secretary in Perfect Light, she faced Natalya and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"NO NO NO!" Cassandra's voice echoed throughout the room "Put more hate into it… it's WHO are YOU and What are you doing here, sound really angry and ticked that this… GIRL has interrupted you"

"Oh right…" Velvet nodded seemingly overwhelmed she knew playing as Kalassandra was hard but not as hard as this.

After that take Natalya decided to knock out 'Ms. La Virus' a little earlier with her water pistol so she couldn't screw up the line. She took the necklace and walked off stage after Velvet fell to the ground, she stayed there until Natalya walked off the stage.

"You know Nat" Velvet sat up after Daniel gave the okay

"Yes?" Natasha replied

"No, not you the other Nat, Natalya, that really hurt" Velvet rubbed her forehead

"Get the stupid line right next time" Natalya called out to her with an eye roll as she walked off to practice the next scene

They now moved back to the part where Damien Pushington showed Jackie around the Institute. Alec walked slowly as Jacqueline followed him through the stage… one very slow step at a time.

"This is the shooting arena Jackie" Alec spoke in a very dull and boring tone. While it was in character with Damien, it was not with himself.

Daniel nodded with approval "Okay, Alec that's great, Damien walks very slowly around the Institute…"

Sean cut him off "And then so exhausted he stays in his office until its time to meet the president, but even then he only makes 4 or so steps in that cutscene"

Daniel gave Sean a bit of a look "Alright, alright… anyway for this I think we should speed it up"

"Thank you!" Alec said with great relief

Air Force one

"Who are you young lady?" Foster spoke with this big accent that certainly wasn't one of an American.

"Mr. President you're in danger, Kent is trying to kidnap you" Natalya too had an accent which was not very similar sounding to her character.

Sean and Daniel offered each other puzzled glances but said nothing, it didn't have to be perfect, but they would never know why somebody would want the characters to be played by these people. It was then they realised that they hadn't practiced any of the scenes from Area 51 and Boris who played Levis wasn't there.

Mayor's office

Peachrocks was signing some documents as Falco had just finished reading the last line that was on the screen. Resisting the temptation to pick on Peachrocks yet again for making himself look important he asked "What are you going to do Boris then?"

Peachrocks put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his eye "I haven't decided… it'll probably involve some form of humiliation during the play"

"So who's going to do Levis, if he can't"

"Who do you think?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you got the actual Elvis to play the part"

Peachrocks smiled as he looked up from his desk "I could have made it you" Falco gave him a 'are you serious look' until Peachrocks' smile faded "but really you're way too tall"

After allowing himself a quick sigh of relief Falco continued "Not to put my foot in it here but since when does that matter when you've got somebody with a thick English accent playing the American President and a Russian playing the role of somebody obviously not Russian, and that's just the start of it…"

Peachrocks rolled his eyes "Quiet you. If you want to see the roles played accurately just go buy Perfect Light and play it"

The avian shrugged "A fair point I guess"

"Now it's time the school got a little visit"

In the middle of the school yard where Bob, Natasha, Jonathan and Velvet were practicing the conspirator's meeting when what appeared to be like a stereotypical UFO crashed about 100 metres from them.

"What the hell was that?" Bob looked at the shuttle as all 4 of them approached it

Jonathan with a Mr. Scarlet like red wig on his head also turned around "I dunno, but let's hope its not more aliens"

"That's not a very nice thing to say you know" Elvis' voice rang out of the wreckage

Velvet and the others stopped moving "Uh, you won't abduct us will you?"

"Why do you all think I will abduct you? I'm not exactly in a position to do that right now anyway. Oh I get it… hehe, that Skedar came here didn't he" Elvis jumped out of the crashed ship

Natasha looked at Elvis "A Whater?"

"It doesn't matter now. Anyway I was supposed to land more peacefully then that, but I got a message telling me you needed somebody to play the role of an alien in some sort of play"

Back at the Mayor's office

"Okay, so now you'll have an alien in front of the entire crowd. I thought only kids were supposed to see the aliens, so nobody will believe them"

Peachrocks' eyes glanced at Falco in an irritated manner "Do you really think they'll believe that Elvis is really an alien? They'll just think its good costume work"

"Only because you'll make them believe that"  
"Yes exactly right. I know it's been a short chapter for me but I really don't know what else to type without progressing events too far, or repeating practice scenes over and over, besides all those funny scenes will end up in the real thing anyway" Peachrocks continued to type and backspace words thinking of what to type

Falco slapped his forehead "Oh that's your biggest cop out yet, just end the chapter here, I know you want to"

"Okay, okay, but the next one could be a bit longer being the last one and this was just to wrap up the previous well as pretending the kids actually did some practice" Peachrocks ended the chapter here.

And with supposedly one or two chapter/s remaining with only the play and some aftermath events to play through, has Peachrocks got any more wicked events in mind?

"What kind of question is THAT? It's you SOMETHING stupid and illogical will always happen" Falco shouted out as he read the screen

However Peachrocks gave no reply merely updating the fic.


	19. The grand finale

Last one guys enjoy.

Mayor's office

Peachrocks rests back on his chair phone in hand

"So you'll come?"

"What? I didn't catch that?"

"Oh, yeah, sure that'd be great…"

Falco then appeared from nowhere "End the call with your line…"

Peachrocks blushed "Gotta go, birdbrain is bothering me, see you tonight" and then he hung up the phone

"So did she say yes?"

Peachrocks nodded "It will be good to see her again"

Meanwhile…

A lounge room setting, two tea cups filled with herbal tea are on the table, the aroma flows through the room in a refreshing manner, biscuits are neatly arranged on a plate. One of them puts their cup down and begins to speak.

"Those annoying little brats, they shouldn't succeed against villains like us" Mr. Blonde grumbles clenching his fist

Baron Samedi got the kettle and poured himself more tea "Indeed. But its those two authors who are causing the problems, any time we try to do something evil the guy in charge of the story always cuts us off. I tried to block their powers with my magic but they found a loophole and I got beaten. I really wanted that author woman to write 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi'"

Samedi sips his tea as Blonde speaks "Ah, but what if they are not in this time period, a period where computers don't exist or are very primitive. They can't update their fics if they are stuck in say a time warp… can you do this?"

This seemed to get him interested as he ate a biscuit in a most delicate way "Yes! Yes I can… I'll put those authors into the past"

"Excellent… the Perfect Light play is tonight, so let's put the two authors back into the 1950s shall we say. When shall we begin? Now?"

"Oh no, let's finish afternoon tea first… this is just delicious, it can't be rushed there is plenty of time. After we have the world I'll pull her back in time and make her write 'the really, super duper, exciting, thrilling, breathtaking adventures of Baron Samedi'"

"Yes let's finish, but if you say that title one more time I'm going to blow your head off"

Later that night, Peachrocks has decided to pick Cristalina up via Arwing much to Falco's displeasure when he found out that Peachrocks was cheating using a Gamecube controller to fly it when he learned he wasn't using his author powers. They landed successfully on the building and jumped out of their craft to greet the authoress. However Falco noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Falco looked around him, the night sky was turning all purple, green and going all warpy like colours as well as that their were really weird sound effects often heard in 70's-80's sci fi shows and movies.

"This isn't right. It's the Portal of fu… err um screwed up light effects TM" Peachrocks answered

"Portal of screwed up light effects TM?"

"It's true. Somebody must have done this to us!" Cristalina called out

A/N: The POFULE TM is not my idea. It is from Captainspoon, a KOF author and a really random guy.

The next thing they knew the found themselves standing in the middle of a room, it looked something like a museum, there were pieces of well polished armour lining the walls and carpeted floors as well as paintings and at the back of the room as a well set out desk with quill, ink and all.

Falco looked around him "Where the hell are we?"

"Beats me. Might be in a museum"

"Guys?" Cristalina looked around the room "This is my uncompleted story, a journey through the past. But what are Kilik and Xianghua doing here? And why are they speaking with Velvet? Or well the past Velvet that is like a mirror world, but still this isn't a soul calibur cross over"

"First off we need to find a way out of here" Peachrocks went for the door

In the present

Dr. caroll was floating around in a slightly panicked state "Didn't the mayor say he'd be here? We are about to start"

Suzan made a sound with her lips "Prfft… Who cares about him, I'm ready"

Natasha nodded "I agree, he's probably stuck in the office"

The past

"Not funny Natasha…" Peachrocks cried out somehow able to hear his character in the future as they realised that the door to the office was indeed locked until it suddenly swung open hitting Peachrocks squarely in the jaw.

Stepping into the room was Isabella Valentine or more commonly known as Ivy, however she was wearing a white traditional medieval like dress. Peachrocks and Cristalina exchanged a glance to each other knowing what the other one is thinking.

"Well who is this? Her ass looks big in that dress"

Falco found himself being dragged in by Ivy's weapon which she somehow kept hidden "Would you care to repeat that?" she asked with a dangerous tone in her voice wrapping her blade around the avian's neck

Cristalina went to mediate "Ignore him, just what is going on?"

"We are planning an attack against Inferno's stronghold, he and Lady De vries have joined forces and want to use Soul edge and another new strange weapon they have to rule the world"

"Crista, if there is a time to tell me how one of your stories ends, I think now is it"

However she did not budge "You've got to trust me on this … but we can't use our author powers at this time, can we?"

"Maybe we can… just a second" Peachrocks went for the desk and the quill and started writing

A woman in a kimono however suddenly dropped from the roof bringing her hidden blade to the Australian's neck "Write with that and die"

Ivy threw Falco to the other side of the room and approached "Ah good timing Setsuka. We cannot allow somebody with your 'magical powers' to do anything with that"

"Um… Crista catch"

However he proved to have lousy aim when it came to throwing objects as he aimed too high causing the pad to fly over her head and a shuffle broke loose. Cristalina dived for the book while Peachrocks used the distraction to throw the ink on the desk into Setsuka's face, however she moved away in time, but in doing so allowed Peachrocks to trip her and she couldn't retain her balance as she fell to the ground. Ivy also went after the pad but a painting found its way into her face as it was thrown from the other side of the room by Falco who proved to be a better shot then that of the author.

Cristalina stood up and saw Setsuka covered in books from the bookcase, obviously Peachrocks must have given the bookcase a good shake to make so many fall down and knock her out. She then saw Ivy and the painting that was ironically also of Ivy in the same white dress she was currently wearing, but she looked far more dignitary in the painting then she did now.

"Let's get out of here" Peachrocks passed Cristalina the quill as she wrote on the pad in and before long the portal appeared and the sound effects were played once more as the two authors and a misplaced Avian were sucked into the hole.

A/N: Seriously as much as I like Setsuka, how can she keep her balance while wearing those shoes AND that kimono. Although I guess it's far from the most outrageous things that happen in a computer game.

At the play

"You are becoming quite a frustration" Velvet lent on the railing above the stage as Natalya aimed her water pistol at her, while Joanna, Terrance and Jonathan held their water pistols at Natalya as the guards, overlooking the fact they were all supposed to be female.

"AHHHHHH! ITS you've become quite an ANNOYANCE, you are hopeless, give me that!" A voice from off the stage came and Cassandra De Vries who was supposed to be playing Bellet came and tackled Velvet and the two wrestled on the stage Cass trying to get the microphone from Velvet, meanwhile Natalya squirted Joanna and Jonathan with water causing them to drop down while Terrance took a shot but he missed and Natalya closed in and hit him with the edge of her pistol as she ran to the 'extraction point'.

Mina looked puzzled as Cass and Velvet continued to fight on stage despite the scene being long over "Um, is this in the script, it is going on a BIT too long now"

The younger version of Tira had somehow appeared in the story "Who CARES! It looks like fun!"

"Oh it's such a vulgar display. I honestly do not know why I paid good money to watch this nonsense. I should have gone to a real theatre" Raphael raised his nose looked away from the stage

"Fool, you didn't pay a single cent to enter, so stop acting like the snob you are not" Taki went to strike Raphael on the head however the younger Setsuka stopped her

"He's not worth your efforts, he's just an idiot with too much money"

"You should not talk. Didn't you beat up Mitsurugi with your umbrella three days in a row because he stole your lunch money?" Taki countered

Setsuka didn't reply, only giving a hmmph and looking away.

Outside the school hall

Samedi watched the authors through a crystal ball "Those authors are still fumbling and trying to find their way back home"

"Yes indeed, it is time to set our plan into operation"

The portal and sound effects stopped and spewed out the three in a most undignified fashion sending them tumbling to the ground

"Did it work?" Falco looked around, it looked like a trashed up town, however something else did not seem right he turned around and felt as if his left and right rotated with him. "Hey guys, since when did you take to looking like paper"

Peachrocks realised what had happened "Uh oh, this time its one of my fics... a Paper Mario one, we are in Rogueport"

Crista raised her hands as if she didn't do anything wrong "I did it right, I was specific as I could possibly be, as I know what can go wrong when you aren't specific on your story"

"I don't know how this could have happened, I think someone is screwing with our author powers again"

Falco stood up "Samedi?"

Cristalina nodded "Yes it's probably him, we'll worry about that later"

"There may not be a later. If Samedi wants us trapped in a strange reality then he may want to do something to the sequence of events while we are out of the picture, we've got to get out of here"

Falco then started to run "and quickly, I see Bowser and I don't think he's as weak as he is in Super smash brothers melee"

Another yellow shelled Koopa with shades jumped in front of the path of them "Yo dawgs, that Koopa King aint gunna be King while King K is around"

"Oh great, we're saved by a worthless minor league Koopa" Falco rolled his eyes "Go be a roadblock for us"

"Wait a minute, if the King K in this reality is… then if events go as I've planned then…" Peachrocks didn't finish his sentence as about 6 others of varing Mariouniverse species all jumped into the fray behind King K and then the 7 of them attacked the Koopa King.

Cristalina and Falco took their chance and ran but Peachrocks stood and stared at the scene puzzled "This isn't how I planned it to be? The place is all wrong, what are they doing fighting here, and come to think of it why are they fighting Bowser at all"

"It's a screwed up reality get used to it" Falco rolled his eyes and pulled Peachrocks away from the scene

"Yes, fair enough" Peachrocks then continued to run with the others

Present

"… but the program has run far too long for me to prevent it from completing" Suzan's voice was projected despite a laptop with a screen of a female's eyes being actually on the stage. "There is only one way out now" she continued

"What do you mean?"

"When the program has run I will have control of a vastly powerful weapon it…" Suzan's voice stopped suddenly, Natalya looked puzzled before the tone of the voice changed completely "It must go on, the Earth's destruction must take place"

Samedi and Blonde then appeared in the stage and then Natalya was powerless to resist as she was knocked to the ground.

"Greetings citizens of Earth, I have come before you so that you may greet your new rulers. With two certain two people out of the way, our plans will proceed without interruption. The first privileged ones who will be able to understand my plans to the fullest will be… all of you"

The crowd proceeding to scream as a machine from the top acted like a vacuum that sucked them all up.

Kilik had seen this a long time ago and got the others out of the main area. "This idiot has tried to conquer the world before, this time we put an end to him"

Zasalamel who also magically appeared in the story spoke "He's got that weird guy with him, I heard he can freeze people just by willing it. I think I saw him in a past life, and I think he too continually revives"

"What?" the other kids stared

"Never mind that now. We'll need to be careful how we do this"

In Rogueport

After the trio got a good distance from Bowser, Peachrocks clicked his fingers "I've got an idea, since we are almost certain Samedi interfered with us, we'll need to get the help of two certain reviewers"

"But how can we contact them from this place?"

"Very easy… through email"

"Oh should have thought of that" Cristalina rolled her eyes sarcastically "It probably won't work"

"Worth a shot I think" as Peachrocks pulled out a Gameboy SP which in this game/reality, also served as an email device as he emailed Spiderbear and the mysterious Dr. Sloth78 who had changed his name so many times he couldn't keep track.

"Now, we could also try write a way out of here" Cristalina tried to find a pen and pad

"Naw, it might screw things up further, we should wait and see if they reply, give them at least ten minutes. Then we do nothing, they will beat Samedi and get us out of here so I can update this fic for the last time, and this fic is 2 years old now, geez"

"Another excuse to do nothing… you are so damned lazy" Falco complained

Within 5 minutes however Peachrocks had his replies, both of them commenting on the puzzling way he contacted them through their gameboys which they just happened to be playing at the time because he felt he didn't need to explain that as this chapter was already getting way too complicated.

"OH COP OUT" Falco shouted

"Do you want to get out of here or not" Peachrocks countered

"Fair point"

Present

As Samedi and Blonde gloated about their victory thinking everybody in the audience had been sucked up they didn't count on three blades coming their way, Samedi saw them at the last second paralysing the two Alexandra children and also stopping Raphael in his tracks.

"Children shouldn't play with swords, nor should they mess with my plans" Samedi sat them down with his power "Your author friends are no longer around to save you this time"

"Behind you" Blonde then ducked underneath the shuriken thrown at him while Samedi took the hit of a sharp spear like object to his chest.

"Oh all such pretty young ladies" Samedi watched as Mina struggled to pull her weapon back "Too bad I haven't the fun to play games"

"I am no lady" Raphael protested

"You had me confused for a second, that's for sure" Blonde had caught up to Taki and threw her at Raphael knocking both of them to the floor

Blonde then saw a paper umbrella fly through the air, he was so caught up on that he did not see Setsuka charge right at him with her blade and she made contact with a smooth motion causing an usually darker colour of blood to seep through him.

"No more games" Blonde transformed into his Skedar form and with his overwhelming power tackled Setsuka to the ground, but had no time to focus on finishing her as Tira with a metal hula hoop tried to slice some more of the Skedar but his strength again proved way too good. Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua traditionally together had joined the scene, but even they looked intimidated in front of the mighty Skedar.

However Samedi's powers were waning as Siegfried swung his sword connecting with the knees of the voodoo master, but he managed to keep balance but this allowed Yun-seong to land a blow from behind creating a wound in Samedi's back but then snakes appeared from the ground and bit them causing them both to cry out as Samedi kicked them both over with the other trapped kids. It seemed that was it, Zasalamel, Maxi, Xianghua and Kilik knew that it would be near impossible to overcome two unhuman creatures, especially that they were only kids, perhaps that's what Samedi meant by the 'author' can't save them, it seemed they didn't have the confidence to do anything they wanted.

However he was wrong as two figures came, one firing a crossbow shot at the Skedar causing to roar in pain, the other swinging a lightsaber decapitating Samedi… again. The Skedar struggled with the pain and ran off the stage leaving Samedi and his head there, he'd gain new life soon enough. As soon as Blonde left the two authors and the avian appeared in a brilliant flash of light back on the stage.

"Whoa, I never want to see or hear of anymore portal experiences" Peachrocks held his head and he recovered from what had happened

"You won't as within a few lines this fic is ending" Falco folded his arms "Finally, I am free of you pestering me, annoying me and your unbelievable delays"

Cristalina ignored him "It's been fun, I must admit, thank you"

"I am glad you finally finished this, 2 years since you started" Dr Sloth87 shook his head

"I owe you one for saving my ass, thanks for getting us out of that portal"

However Dr Sloth87 had already vanished being the mysterious guy he is, Spiderbear also had vanished, well sort of but everyone knew she hadn't gone far because they could hear Slippy's screaming.

"Yeah I guess it was alright… it's an experience I won't ever forget. And thanks for letting me kill Slippy too"

"You're sad aren't you Falco"

"NO! No way… I'm glad this over, please I'm asking you to not EVER write Star Fox fan fiction you got that?"

Peachrocks knew Falco was lying, in truth it was no where near as bad as he tried to make it sound

"HEY! I am not lying, stop manipulating me damn you!"

"What about this play?" Cristalina seemed to be the only one who remembered what was going on, so after Peachrocks used his author powers for the last time, he restored the scene to the peace and calamity it was before and the soul calibur cast took their seats too and watched the end of the play.

Unfortunately, nothing could control Cassandra's chaos when Velvet screwed up another line, this time by not giving enough of a pause when Kalassandra La Virus was trying to be dramatic when she was about to give up her life while taking revenge on those she hated. Which ended up leading to a brawl in the stage, and Tira couldn't help but jump in with her hula hoop of destruction.

Cristalina shook her head "Can't you write anything without making a mess"

"Maybe, but this is a 'humour' fic, where nothing is supposed to make sense. Besides you never finished through his eyes, before I finished this… I have to have this scene" Peachrocks grinned as both knew what was about to happen

That night…

As Daniel Carrington reached the last page of through his eyes, or what it seemed like the last page, that. The story didn't end, it was not even close to an ending.

"What is this? It's as if she… forgot to finish her book before sending it off for printing, or is it another money making scheme from common. Either way, I will find out the truth of this injustice and find out what the hell happens to Jeffrey!

That's it. The end! Seriously! I can't believe it. I wrote so much and so easily, all the ideas just flowed magically it was great. So yeah writing this chapter was especially fun, so thanks to Cristalina for being such a loyal reviewer for like… forever and Dr Sloth87 for mentioned this on the forums and the huge number of reviews, and to everybody else who reviewed.


End file.
